Somewhere in the Middle
by persistentillusion
Summary: There are two sides to every story, and then there's the truth. Hermione's considering defecting from the Order, and she doesn't even know the half-of-it. She's not even a Granger
1. Somewhere in the Middle

Disclaimer – I own nothing, HP belongs to JK Rowling.

Mediator -

Hermione lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She had gone through the facts over and over again; hell she even witnessed the manipulations of Dumbledore first hand. The all powerful wizard that left Sirius locked in that disgusting house for a year before he was sent to his death.

_Why didn't Dumbledore clear his name?_

Now, a little older and wiser she finds it difficult to believe that the Wizengamot would not believe the pensieve testimony of a minor. In fact she has heard of memories being used in criminal cases, opposed to questioning a child who has experienced any sort of trauma. She couldn't help but wonder if there was more to the Headmaster's death then met the eye, he has orchestrated so much why stop at his own death?

As she replayed the facts in her mind she couldn't help but recall an incident from when she was a little girl.

'_Mummy, what's a metiaor?' Her mother eyed her up, trying to puzzle out what word her five year old was trying to say. Smiling at her daughter she asked, 'why don't you tell me how you heard the word, dear.'_

'_Jamison's mum and dad fight a lot and he said they are going to stop fighting because they are going to a metiaor.' She was really a sight, her faced scrunched in concentration._

'_I think you mean mediator, and that is someone who helps people settle disputes. Sometimes when people fight they get very hurt or angry, and when this happens they become a bit wrapped up in themselves. You end up with two people, having the same argument, but who have two very different stories. The mediator can help, they ask questions and try to fish out the truth.'_

_She pondered what her mother had said a moment before asking, 'so a mediator picks who's right?'_

_Her mother gave her another smile. 'No, sweets, they say there are two sides to every story, and somewhere in the middle is the truth. It's the mediator's job to help find the middle.'_

While Hermione had to agree there are two sides to every story, it would seem like there is no middle to this mess, the truth is firmly to the left, at least to the left of the diagram she posted on her wall.

_Why did Harry have to go back to the Dursley's? A blood sacrifice does not require being around that blood for strength._

_Why would Dumbledore force her and her mother to stay with her abusive father?_

_Why was she not allowed to tell Harry about her home life, what could Dumbledore gain by making her hold this information back?_

_If werewolves' never betray their alpha, how is Remus in the order? Everything she read stated Greyback, or the alpha and maker would never hurt his cubs._

Questions just continued to spiral through her mind. Swinging her feet over the side of her bed, she decided to go make herself a cup of tea, hopeful that would help relax her.

~oOo~

Evelyn Granger sat in kitchen staring at the abusive man she has been forced to share a home with for the last sixteen years. She drugged him, they were leaving tonight and he would not get in the way. Hermione would be of age tonight and the enchantments that kept her locked in the house and unable to fully protect Hermione would lift. She reached into her pocket and pulled out and antique pocket watch. Opening the face revealed it was a magical watch; a picture of Hermione was on the face with the date August 19, 1981 2:44am. There were three hands on the watch, a long golden hand that pointed to the date inscribed, this hand only appeared on the birthday of the person or persons the watch was enchanted to track, an hour hand and a minute hand; showing that it was 1:30 am.

Evelyn was not sure how to proceed, she knew once Hermione's birthday hit things were going to get dangerous. She was sure that both the Order and the Death Eaters would come for them. All she could hope for is that they can to get to a safe house, or the good guys get to them first.

Hermione quietly tip-toed into the kitchen, eyebrows raising at the site of her father drooling on the kitchen table. Her mother had her back to her and appeared engrossed in whatever she was looking at. She quietly walked over to her mother peering over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. She was quite surprised to see the watch her mother was staring at, obviously magical, equipped with a moving picture of Hermione on it. Hermione took notice of the date on the watch right as her mother jumped in shock, realizing Hermione was behind her.

"Hermione, Dear!" her mother huffed. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Hermione eyed her mother suspiciously. "Mum, what is that? Where did you get it?"

Her mother sighed, "It's a ceremonial birth watch, it tracks the date and exact time a person was born."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "And why do you have one, mother? And why does it have today as my birthday?"

Her mother frowned, letting out a deep breath she hoped her daughter didn't press for answers, she had an hour before she could explain anything. Her daughter was smart though, she was sure if she answered carefully her daughter would not press.

"It's a ceremonial watch Hermione, there are certain rites that can only be completed on a witches or wizards exact birthday, naming ceremony for example. The rest of your questions will have to wait; we are leaving tonight at 2:30. We will be tacking the car; Jim next store is allowing me to use his. We need to get our things together, only a back pack Hermione. I have some pictures for you to look at, places we need to get to."

Hermione was shocked; she always hoped her mother would take her and run. But why now and why couldn't she just apparate? Her mother watched her daughters face, she could literally see the wheels turning in her expressive eyes. Evelyn opened the cabinet under the kitchen sink, and slipped some boards aside at the bottom of her cabinet allowing her to remove a long slender box.

Hermione gasped at the site of it. She recognized the box immediately, why does her mother have a wand box.

Evelyn stood and turned towards her daughter, opening the box she pulled out the wand and handed it to her daughter. "No one knows I have this, you will use this to apparate us at 2:44, not before. We are going to drive for about fifteen minutes, to try and confuse them."

Hermione was become a bit nervous and scared, while excited to be free of her father, she had the feeling someone was going to be chasing them and it did not sound like it was a muggle. The only reason she would give her a new wand is so they can't be tracked. You have to cast a tracking spell directly on the wand to track a person using their magic. She never leaves her wand unattended, advice both her mother and Mad-Eye Moody had given her. Her mother's reasoning being that it seemed like such a powerful tool to risk having it tampered with. The only conclusion Hermione could come to was that someone she knew would be coming for her. Her thoughts traveled to her diagram in her room; _yes the truth line is definitely to the left. _

Her mother continued to explain her plan breaking through Hermione's thought. "Get your things, and then you can look at these pictures. They will know as soon as we leave, we will have to be fast and work together. Hermione, dear, I need you to promise me you will trust me our safety depends on it, you cannot argue with me until we are safe."

Hermione took in her mother's grave expression, concern and fear clearly on display. With a deep breath and a nod she replied, "Alright, mum, I have always been able to trust you and I won't stop now…. Um, mum, what about dad?"

Her mother smirked she almost looked sinister. "I given him enough sedatives he's likely to sleep for a week."

~oOo~

Severus Snape walked into the grand dining room at Malfoy Manor, he knew this was going to be a large recovery mission but was still surprised at the amount of followers gathered. Tom Riddle sat at the head of the table quietly talking to both Rudolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. Severus quietly approached them not wanting to interrupt their conversation but still needing to make his report.

Tom looked up at his spy's grim expression and sighed , "please, Severus, tell me what you have learned."

"Nothing much, I was able to find out there was a group of Order members gathering tonight, I was not asked to attend. I could not get any details on the meeting, but Lupin allowed me to place tracking spells on his person as well as his wand. I believe we are well aware of what they intend to do tonight, Lupin believes that Dumbledore already knows where she is."

Severus watched Bella's face contort in rage as she jumped up and slammed her hand on the table. "You must allow me to go Tom, it is my duty to retrieve her!"

Tom sighed, "Bella you need to promise me you will keep your head, I will be having a hard time keeping my own emotions under control… I need everyone to be on-top of their game."

Bella nodded eagerly, "I will Tom."

Tom Riddle stood to address the crowd, "Team leaders will be as followed: Team one Severus, team two Lucius, team three Rudolphus, team four Bella. Cissy you will lead the healers, Pansy you may assist her as needed. Gentlemen," he nodded his head towards a small group of young men, "you are on stand-by you will observe and not get in the way. I want you all to monitor the safe houses. We are hoping we will not need you to go out, I cannot promise that, if you do not feel up to it you are not obligated. None of you are fully trained and I have no desire to make you an easy target." The group of young men including Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Gregory Goyle nodded and let out a chorus of yes sirs.

Tom sat down, waving for everyone to join him. The table sat about thirty and there were additional people standing in the back of the room. Severus sat to his right and Lucius on his left, everyone was waiting for him to continue. There was a lot riding on this mission, even though it was personal in nature, a lot was stolen from them the night Lord Riddle was supposedly defeated by an infant. The after effects of that night have left a bitter taste in their mouths.

Tom eyed up his group and was confident they would succeed. "Severus was able to make a potion, at 2:44 we are hoping to use the potion to track her. The order will be after her, there is inside knowledge that they already know where she is. The warding we believe used on her person will expire on her birthday, we can only hope that she is not with the Order and that she has the sense to run from them. Lucius has done a lot a research and believes that whomever-" he was cut off by murmurs of Dumbledore and the Order. "As I was saying, whoever has put these enchantments on her will not be able to approach her for 24 hours before her birthday, in fact the only people that could approach her during this time are muggles and blood relatives." He received a few strange looks at this announcement. He shook his head and gave a small smile. "I know, but we believe the warding used was a very powerful ward used to keep teenage daughters from eloping, in old times they would use the earth ritual on their birthday to elope and get out of arranged marriages. This side-effect of the enchantment used is a great boon to us, and we are hoping Dumbledore was not able to find a way around this. "

Tom nodded in Severus's direction, silently communicating with him to proceed. The potion's master's deep voice echoed throughout the room. "We have a candidate from each year, who we believe could be her. We are fairly certain they hid her in the muggle world, it would be easiest to pass her off as a muggle-born. We are assuming she is at Hogwarts, I don't believe that _Albus-" _he spat the name as if he tasted something bad. "Would take her, not to use her, he would want her trained, and France would be too far to keep her under thumb. Our candidates are as follows: Vivian Stales, a fifth year Ravenclaw, Lisa Vingelli, sixth year Ravenclaw-" he paused knowing his next candidate would likely cause an outburst. "Lastly Hermione Granger, seventh year Gryffindor." The room erupted in chatter, after this announcement.

Lucius raised his hand to the group, "Enough!"

Theo Nott was the first to take advantage of the quiet, addressing his question to his professor he asked, "Sir, Granger would is a year older and the Vivian would be a year to young."

His teacher nodded, " While we believe Vivian is not likely there is a chance he brought her in a year late. Hermione, however is a very likely candidate. Most magical schools want their students by time they are twelve this is because most magical beings from witches and wizards to fairies have a surge of magical power between the ages of twelve and thirteen. It is more likely that he would bring her in a year early rather than a year late. He also knows we would be scouring the sixth year class for her. Hermione-" he hoped that they understood his use of her first name, because he was fairly certain she was the one and Granger would just not fit. "Well, Hermione, has had a surge of power every year, suggesting that her power was bound." This drew out quiet murmurs from the group.

After everyone settled down he continued, "Minerva, questioned if I have ever seen it before, I believe she was trying to ascertain if I had a suspicions as well. I know she did not address it with Albus, fortunate for us Minerva 's first priority has always been her students, and would do nothing to jeopardize their safety."

Draco snorted in response, "It also helps that Granger is teacher's pet."

Severus smiled, "Yes, Draco, there is that too."

Draco's eye's narrowed in thought before asking, "what about that Julia girl, the sixth year Hufflepuff?"

Snape again acknowledged him with a nod, he was proud of his godson's deductive skills. He was expecting an outburst at the mention of Hermione's name, and again Draco surprised him with his maturity. He was sure Draco continued to harass Hermione just to pull her pig-tails so to speak, even though during his sixth year Draco finally stopped insulting the girl, he sure tried hard to rile her up without using harsh names. He was certain that the rivalry and competition between the two of them was very real, he also believed both of them enjoyed the competition. "I have been to Julia's home, while she is muggle-born her family is direct decedents of gypsies and was not a bit surprised at their daughter being a witch. Her family has been gifted for many generations, her mother is a seer. When I was there her mother informed me that the girl I was looking for was right under my nose, or more accurately a thorn in my side. I tried to question her further, she told me it was not the time for questions, and I could endanger the girl if I pushed."

Draco grimaced. "Lovely, so the girl who has beat me for top scores in almost every class is not only a year younger then me, she has had her magic bound." Shaking his head he continued, "Not a great ego boost."

Lucius laughed out loud, "Well, son, you have never been lacking in the ego department, I think you'll be just fine."

The group laughed, Theo interrupted, "Why are we not at Hermione's house now, it would be safe for me and my grandfather to go to her , and Uncle Severus."

Tom Riddle acknowledged his grandson, he watched Bella eye him up. Theo did not respond well to being told he would be in the stand-by group, and Bella agued his case incessantly for him. "Theo, her home has been warded by the Order, I already have someone watching the home, but we cannot approach it or enter without alerting them."

"She may run from us, direct into their arms." Theo added this quietly, the stress of the situation showing on his face.

His father laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke quietly to his son. "We prepared the best we can for that, Theo. We must have a little faith, we are hoping our numbers will allow to get to her before the Order."

Theo losing his mother at such a young age had been hard, but he always had his godmother Cissy, who was more than willing to pick-up the nurturing role. Alex Nott may have been a gruff man, but he did understand a boy's need to be loved and coddled from time to time, and had no qualms with Narcissa Malfoy taking up that role in his son's life. Losing his sister however has been an unbearable burden for the boy, not knowing who or where she was, has been a strain on all of them. Mr. Nott shared a pained look with Tom Riddle. Tom lost both of his daughters that night, and honestly Alex was surprised that the man could maintain his composure.

~oOo~

A small group of men sat in the dingy kitchen in Grimmauld Place. Albus Dumbledore sat with Ronald Weasly , Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shackelbolt. Albus was feeling smug, he had the girl and there was no chance he was losing her. Severus was in his back pocket and informed him Riddle has given up hope in trying to find her. He can't wait to use the girl against him, maybe he could even put her in the line of fire. Before he began the meeting he had each man take a vow of secrecy, nothing discussed today would leave this room.

He addressed the men of the group, "We will be leaving shortly to retrieve Miss Granger." He paused before adding "if she or her mother puts up a fight we will use any means necessary to bring them with us. Her mother is disposable, I want Miss Granger alive and with minimal injury. I do not want her losing her trust in us, understood." He peered over his spectacles at the group, eyeing each man individually.

Remus Lupin was floored, Severus was right. He was sure Albus would not be so bold to bring her right under all of their noses. He did his best to keep his expression neutral.

Arthur cleared his throat before asking, "why not just bring her here, before the enchantments break?"

Albus quickly answered, "not possible, she can only be with blood relatives or with muggles for 24 hours prior to her birthday."

Kingsley interrupted, "surely it would have made more sense to take secure her before the twenty-four hours, tuck her away somewhere alone."

Albus shook her head, "no, I want her to trust us, I considered moving them, for their own safety of course, but her home is thoroughly warded, she believes I am dead and that Severus is a servant of Lord Voldemort" at this point he had a sinister smile on his face. "I will give her that she is quite intelligent, she would start with incessant questions. You must remember she and Harry both believe that the Order is in a state of disarray with my death."

Remus had to work hard at maintaining his calm, using Harry to punish James for his betrayal has always been a sore spot for him. He knew other Order members were appalled by it as well, Kingsley being one of them. Maybe there was hope for the Auror, then again the man had no problem using Riddle's granddaughter against him.

Ron Weasley looked at the Headmaster, he held a great respect for the man. He knew that when the war was over the Order would come out on top, and the Weasley's would be one of the most respected family's in the world. "Am I still to marry her?"

Albus nodded at him, "yes, Mr. Weasley, she will be yours. She will bring a great deal of power and respect to your family, tying future generations in with the founders of Hogwarts and maybe even back to Merlin himself. The Prince's and Nott's have always been quite secretive on the details of their family tree, I believe mainly to keep people from looking for certain artifacts passed down through the family line. No matter, when the war is over those details will be available to us."

Remus choked on his tea, he couldn't believe Albus was offering up the girl like she was an object. He highly doubted the girl would knowingly go for this, although Albus has always been a master at mind magic and manipulation. He really needed to warn Severus, dam oath. He glanced over at Kingsley, apparently he seemed a little uncomfortable with this information as well.

Arthur, who seemed non-pulsed by anything been said interrupted, "how do we know her _mother_ will not try anything?"

Albus again smiled, "oh, I suspect she might, but fear can be a powerful motivator in gaining compliance. Also her father is firmly on our side, a muggle that had a vendetta against Riddle. We can track Hermione's wand, and any non-magical means they have out of the house, and I highly doubt Samuel Snape will let them leave if they try."

Remus almost gasped out loud, he could not believe Severus's Uncle was trusted with the care of the girl. From what Severus had told him the Snape's were people of the worst sort, mean and abusive, he wondered how much of her home life was an act.

"Who is acting as the girl's mother?" he asked . Remus could not help wondering what she was afraid of that kept her in line for so long.

"Ahh, that is the beauty of it Remus" Albus paused to allow himself a smug grin. "Her Aunt is actually. Evelyn Granger is Isabella Riddle, brilliant if I say so myself. I bound her magic of course, and she is a blood relative of the girl. Though the unbreakable vow I had her take was pure genius, it's not tied to her life but Hermione's, so if she brakes the vow in any way she risks the life of her precious niece."

Kingsley interjected, "so when Hermione reaches her majority the vow breaks?" Although it was a statement, the inflection in his voice suggested it was a question.

Albus nodded "Yes, unfortunately I have not found a way around the age of consent. Magical vows involving a minor dissolve when the witch or wizard turns of age that is why we must go tonight. I have no doubt Isabella will try to turn Hermione against us."

Remus was floored by this, why not just obliviate the women and be done with. All this to prove what? All this to punish Tom Riddle for opposing him, unbelievable. "Albus, what is Severus going to say when his sister and niece he believes dead turn-up?"

"If Isabella causes any problems we dispose of her, Hermione is young and can be handled using fear. We have no plans to tell Hermione I am alive and she will have no reason to approach Severus the Death Eater, or even allow him close enough to approach her." Albus spoke to Remus as if he was a child and this information should be obvious.

Remus couldn't help but believe that Albus underestimated both Hermione and her mother\aunt. He took notice how Hermione seem to hang close to himself and even Severus, no matter how nasty Severus was towards her. He prayed silently to any god that would listen that he was correct.

Albus stood abruptly. "The wards on her home have been breached, they are trying to leave." Quickly running to the other room to grab the magic mirror, he cast a spell on it and looked in it. He addressed the group, "their car is still there they must be on foot, they won't get very far. Eventually Hermione will use magic and we will track them, Moody is at the house I am sure he and Samuel are trailing them. Let's move. " He started towards the front door, never once did it cross his mind that the women would pose any challenge to him.

~oOo~

Alastor watched the two women get into the unknown vehicle all he could is follow for now. He nodded towards Gibbon's who was also watching the house.

~oOo~

The group sat patiently watching the clock at Malfoy Manor, the air in the room was tense , the waiting had been the worst part of this mess. Waiting for Tom to find a way back to them, waiting for the identity of his granddaughter, waiting for her to turn of age.

A patronus in the form of a chameleon burst into the room and approached Tom. "They left, using a friend's automobile. The Order has arrived, I am trailing them with Alastor."

Riddle looked at Bella. "You go, track Gibbon's"

a/n

Should I continue?


	2. Recovery

Recovery -

Hermione was terrified, she was sitting in the front passenger seat of the 900cc Fiat, buckled in and holding the dash as if her life depended on it. The car was going about 135 Km/hr and was shaking under the stress of the speed.

"Hermione, I need you to take the watch. When it hits 2:44, you're going to apparate us to Ordhill forest. I am not going to stop the car, alright dear." Her mother who was tearing down the country road was remarkable calm, it had soothing effect on Hermione.

"Alright, mum." Hermione reached in her mother's pocket and grabbed the watch. It was going on 2:40.

"I am going to drive off the road into the field, dear, hold on."

They continued driving across the open field, oblivious of the two men following them by broom.

~oOo~

Bella and her team arrived at the same time as the order. Both the Order and the Death Eaters were barreling after the car on their brooms, while trying to duel and disable each other.

~oOo~

At 2:43 Hermione grabbed both her own and her mother's bag, and wrapped her arm around her mother all the while tightly holding the wand her mother had given her.

At 2:44 the watch started playing the birthday song causing Hermione to pause in her actions and stare incredulously at the offending object.

~oOo~

Severus had finished applying the potion to the map, and was watching two small dots travel against the country side at an alarming rate.

_Two dots, why two._

He looked at Tom, confusion evident on his face. Before he could ask any questions Tom nodded at Lucius silently instructing him to go.

~oOo~

At 2:46 Hermione focused on the small cottage her mother showed her a picture of, and apparated her and her mother away.

Nor the members of the Order or the Death Eaters could hear the loud cracks from the dual apparition over the roar of the engine.

~oOo~

Lucius Malfoy's team arrived just in time to see the speeding car cash into a large tree. The fighting came to a halt as the vehicle exploded.

Bella was the first to arrive at the car, after she opened the car door she laughed and yelled up to Lucius, "She's not here, they left."

Lucius grimaced, she should of grabbed something and port-keyed home, maybe throw the Order off track. He activated his port-key as he heard the Order disapparating away.

~oOo~

Tom, Severus and Theo continued to stare at the map. They watched the map morph into a map of the Highlands.

"Rudolphus!" Tom waved his team over. "This is where you are heading."

As the team members looked at the coordinates, Lucius Malfoy's team and Bella's team returned to the manor.

"Tom!" Bella was frantic. "They apparated out of a moving vehicle, their gone!"

Cissa and Pansy ushered the injured away, trying their best to create some order in the dining room come war room.

~oOo~

Hermione and her mother arrived about one hundred and eighty meters off from the cabin.

Grabbing her daughters hand she yelled, "Run!". Both women ran as fast as they could to the cottage. As they approached Hermione barley heard her mum mumble shit no wards. The door of the cottage was unlocked. Both women stood in the doorway doubled over with hands resting on their knees, gasping for air.

"Hermione there are no wards up, we have to move… it's only a matter of time before Dumbledore realizes you are using my wand. I am sure he has the ability to track it."

_Dumbledore… Dumbledore's not dead?_

Hermione took a couple more deep breaths before asking , "Where is here?"

"This is an old safe house my father set up, they must not use it anymore. Hermione I promise I will explain more once we are safe, but if the Order comes after us do not trust them, do you understand."

"Who do I trust mum?" Hermione was quickly reaching her limit, she really needed everything explained.

Her mum leveled her with a look that clearly said watch your tone. "Trust whomever Dumbledore told you not to trust. Now, let's move. You remember the picture of Foula, right?"

Hermione nodded , wrapped her arm around her mother's waist and apparated away.

~oOo~

Severus watched the as map morph into the Island of Foula.

Lucius spoke loudly over the group, his tone commanding, demanding instant attention and silence. "Enough! We will have time after we retrieved her to discuss things, everyone start reorganizing, and getting into two groups. Rudolphus, be ready to go."

Draco, Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory made their way over to Theo. They could tell from across the room that the disorganization amongst the group was causing him to become extremely discomfited.

Rudolphus's group quickly reviewed the map and apparated away.

~oOo~

Albus Dumbledore arrived back at Grimmauld Place and started barking orders. "Remus and Arthur, summon the rest of the Order. Miss Granger has been abducted and we need to find her. I believe she has be put under the Imperius, use any means necessary to acquire her." He made his way to a secret room in the library, where he could watch the proceedings without the entire order knowing he was alive.

Remus sent out his patronus. Both he and Arthur understood Albus's subtle message, no one is to know her identity or that she is on the run.

When Albus could not get a lock on Hermione's wand he started pacing. It took him twenty laps to figure out who's wand she was using.

_Hermione does not have the connections to buy an unregistered wand, as Headmaster I would have been informed if any student bought a replacement wand. No, no, no, I left Isabella's wand with her, lovely punishment at the time, leaving a wand with someone who could not use it._

Albus recast the tracking spell looking for Isabella's wand, and smiled at the results. He couldn't help chuckling as he used a coin created by Hermione to instruct Arthur to go to the Island of Foula.

~oOo~

Hermione and her mother were heading towards another cottage, her mother paused and turned to Hermione. "Shh, listen."

Hermione strained her ears to listen and sure enough she was rewarded with the faint popping sound of apparition.

Her mother started whispering when she saw Hermione's eyes go wide. "No more magic, they sound far off. We should of breached the wards by now, I don't think they are using this house either. We can make our way down to the docks, hopefully there are boats running to Bigton."

As the two women continued walking they could hear the sounds of battle far behind them. The women walked at a brisk pace, Hermione was getting increasingly nevous as the light from the curses and hexes being thrown behind them grew brighter. She looked at her mother and said, "So, you're a witch?"

Her mother nodded, "My magic was bound, but yes, I am a witch. I know this is a lot to take in Hermione but please be patient. The fighting behind us is a good thing, it means my father is sending people after us as well. They will take us to safety."

"Who is coming for us?"

"I'm not sure who exactly, but I am sure our family will be coming. Hermione, I don't know how to tell you this but you are not a Granger."

Hermione was unable to react to this news, a loud explosion had them looking over their shoulder and picking up their pace.

~oOo~

Severus, Tom, Draco, Theo and Blaise continued to watch the map. Severus looked to Tom, forehead creased in concentration. "Tom, didn't we have a safe house here before, and in Ordhill."

Tom thought for a moment before nodding. "She's with someone who was with us during the first war."

Severus scanned the room looking for the one person he felt could complete the task he needed done. He found her in the back of the room, "Cissa," he continued talking as she approached "can you go into Lucius's study and see if you can find the map of safe houses from the first war?"

Cissa could tell by the tone of his voice that is was urgent. "Yes, Severus, I will look. I am not sure he kept them though with the ministry raiding our home whenever they felt the need." She hurried off to begin the search.

He went back to analyzing the map, "it looks like they are headed to the docks. The Order must be there if they have not been found by our team yet. Lucius, Bella let's go, if we outnumber them they have less of a chance."

~oOo~

Hermione and her mother continued to walk at a painful pace. Hermione was deep in thought over her mother's revelation.

Hermione flashed back to the summer when she was fifteen, she had gone swimming and was wearing a modest full piece bathing suit with a towel thrown over her shoulder when she went into the house. Her father was drunk, and stumbled up to her and pushed her against the wall. She cringed waiting for him to hit her, but instead he caressed her side forcing his knee in between her thigh.

'_You're not even mine, you know that, right, and when you're done becoming a women, I'm gonna teach how to be one.' He whispered to her menacingly, he paused a moment to stick his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. 'You would like that slut, wouldn't you.'_

_Hermione whimpered in fear before pushing him and running. She was always grateful when he drank so much that he was easily knocked off balance._

It was a couple of minutes before Hermione asked "Who am I?"

Her mother took a deep breath, she was not going to attempt to breach the subject of her birth mother being dead. For all intent purposes she was Hermione's mum, and she never wants her to feel otherwise. "You a Nott, Love."

Their conversation was cut short by a stunner hitting the tree in front of them.

~oOo~

Severus, Bella, and Lucius arrived about 200 meters from the fighting. Taking their brooms out of their pockets, they enlarged them and proceeded to the fight.

~oOo~

Hermione was utterly floored when she turned in the direction that the stunner had come from, bringing her face to face with Arthur Weasley. "Let's go, Hermione, time to go home, I don't know what this woman has been telling you."

He may have been more believable if he had not fired a spell at them. Hermione grabbed her mum's hand, and quickly fired a non-verbal stunner at him. By silent agreement mother and daughter started running through the wooded area keeping tight hold of each other hands.

~oOo~

Severus Snape approached the running women from the air, Order members realized who he was quickly started firing at him, forgetting that their goal was Hermione. Shouts of get the traitor and kill him could be heard. Lucius was flying to the left of him called out, "You have to get out here friend, grab one and go!'

Severus not being a coward, but also not being a fool, had to agree with his friend. Lucius and Severus started their decent to retrieve the women. Both men were side by until a curse aimed at Lucius caused him to veer out of the way, losing control of his broom , he fell a short distance to the ground.

Severus flying at high speed grabbed the arm of Hermione's mother, the force ripping her hand from Hermione's.

Isabella screamed "Hermione! Hermi-" Her pleas for her daughter cut off by the port-key activating and sweeping them away to safety.

Lucius quickly regained his bearings in time to see Hermione reach up for her mother.

~oOo~

Severus Snape arrived at the manor with the screaming women in tow. He was not sure who she was, but he was sure that she knew him.

"Severus you son-of-an-asshole, Hermione is alone, what the hell do you think you were doing." The crazy women continued to verbally assault him, he was grateful that Tom thought to meet them in the foyer. At Tom's appearance the women's screaming stopped abruptly.

Isabella let out a choked sob, "Daddy!" and threw herself into his arms. Once he embraced her she started mumbling incoherently , it took Tom and Severus a moment to pick-up she was saying it's me Isabella over and over again.

~oOo~

She heard a deep voice behind her. "Come on Miss Granger time to go home." Hermione spun in the direction of Kingsley Shacklebolt, catching the white blond hair of Lucius as she turned. She didn't even stop to think about it, she started sprinting towards Lucius Malfoy, who almost faltered while dueling due to his surprise.

She heard the incantation for the entrail-expelling curse as a bright purple light came from the direction she was running towards causing her to freeze for a moment before appariting away.

Hermione arrived back at Ordhill, to realize someone had grabbed onto her before she got away. In her panic, she apparated again, this time to Hogsmeade.

Still unable to shake her captor, she continued appariting: Diagon Alley, back to Ordhill, Knockturn Alley, back to Hogsmeade, to her home, back to Diagon Alley, Little Hangleton , Godric Hallow. She was moving so fast she was not able to make out the person holding her. All she knew is she could see blurs of red hair and needed to get away from him.

She apparated one last time Back to Foula Island.

~oOo~

Only the young men were left in the war room, and they stood diligently staring at the map as it rapidly changed. It was Draco who realized what was going on. "She appariting, Merlin she's going to kill herself."

Theo's head snapped up and glared at Draco, "She'll be fine, Draco."

The map finally morphed back into the Island, the boys watched the still dot on the map for a second before Draco asked, "Everyone have their brooms?"

The group of them apparated to the Island.

~oOo~

Hermione stood for a moment, to exhausted from the rapid fire apparition to struggle. It seemed her captor was having similar difficulties getting his bearings.

~oOo~

Draco, Blaise, Theo, Greg, and Vincent arrived at the Island, wand in hand ready to defend themselves. They were grateful that they appeared to be a good distance off from the fighting. They could see Hermione standing with someone in the distance.

The young men mounted their brooms, heading in the direction of the couple.

~oOo~

The sound of the fighting growing closer shook Hermione out of her stupor. She started struggling against her captor's grasp.

"Hermione, stop!" Ronald Weasley bellowed at her.

Hermione froze. "Ron? What are you doing? Let. Go. Of. Me!"

Ron tightened his grasp, his fingers digging painfully into the back of her arm. "No, Hermione, were going back, and you're going to be a good girl and do as your told."

His voice was lace with contempt, spittle flying from his mouth as spoke hitting her in the face. The stress of the situation caused her mind to falter. Not able to process that her wand was in her hand, she resorted to her muggle upbringing, slamming her foot down on his and quickly pulling her knee up crushing his groin.

"Bitch!" Ron screamed out as he doubled over in pain. Hermione quickly spun as he lost his grip and started running.

~oOo~

Greg and Vincent were flanking Draco in the air as they approached, Blaise following behind them , Theo flying above the group. Theo fired a stunner at Ron, as he witnessed Hermione pull away and run.

~oOo~

Arthur and the remaining Order members brook through the trees while dueling the reaming Death Eaters. The group never faltered in their fighting as they made their way through the clearing Hermione and Ron occupied. Arthur still receiving instructions on Hermione's location from Dumbledore, who was still safely ensconced at Headquarters.

~oOo~

Ron leveled his wand at Hermione shouting "Dinfindo!". Theo's stunner hitting him soundly in the back only a split second latter.

~oOo~

Lucius and Bella were fighting ferociously side-by-side, they could barely keep track of who was left. Lucius was surprised to hear a shout that sounded like Gibbons taunting Tonks. Remus was lazily shooting hexes at Alex Nott, trying to give Nott the opportunity to access their surroundings and get to his daughter.

Arthur was the closest to Ron and Hermione. Hermione was thrown forward as the slicing hex hit her in the shoulder, her body slamming painfully into to the ground, landing spread-eagle and face first in the mud.

Alex Nott did not hesitate as he witnessed Arthur stun Bella and turn towards Hermione. Before Arthur had a chance to fire his spell Alex raised his wand and cast "Avada Kedavra!", the sickly green light colliding with Arthur's back, sending him face first to the ground, his lifeless eyes staring blankly.

Hermione was struggling to pull herself up on all fours, the pain in her shoulder so great it was rendering her arm useless. Her entire body was aching, she fought stoically against the unbearable pain. She slowly brought herself up, her weight being balanced on her knees and good arm. Her resolved faltered at the site of her mother's mangled wand, which was still grasped tightly in her hand. Right as her arm started to give out from under her she felt two large hands grip her under the arm and lift her into the air. She screamed out in pain as the gash in her shoulder was twisted and stretch.

She was shocked when the hands let go of her and she was dropped on broom, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a firm chest. A mumbled hold on was all she heard before the broom lurched forward picking up speed and height.

With her eyes squeezed shut, Hermione was not able to see the fighting behind her. She did not see the Death Eaters holding the Order back, both in the air and on the ground. She was not able to see Theo Nott knocked from his broom. She did hear a man shout, "Shit, we don't have port keys."

Draco loosened his grip on Hermione as he flew out over the open sea, although Hermione did not relent her grip on his arm. He was so caught up in getting out away from the fighting, he had not realized only Greg and himself had made it to the open water.

Draco called over to Greg, "Goyle, we can make it to one of the safe houses on the Mainland. They don't want us appariting to the Manor, it's being watched by Aurors. We can contact them when we get there."

His oversized friend just grunted in response.

~oOo~

Severus was watching the map intently. The dot he had been tracking was moving over the sea at an extremely fast pace. He could only hope that meant she was in the hands of one of the young initiates.

After explaining to her father the terms of the vow Dumbledore made her take, Isabella was given calming draught and sent to bathe and rest with the assistance of a house-elf. Initially she fought them insisting she could help them, but they were able to convince her that she would be needed more when Hermione returned.

_All these years my sister has been alive. _

He couldn't imagine the hell she went through, afraid that any retaliation would be the death of Hermione. Finding out his uncle was living with them was even a bigger shock, after his father died he never even gave the Snape's a second thought.

The sounds of the people arriving back at the Manor broke Severus out of his mental musings.

A fairly worn and battered looking Lucius called out, "Draco has her, Greg is with him. We sent two other flyers after them but they were unable to catch them. They don't have port-keys."

Severus nodded to the map indicating he was watching them. "How many injured are there?"

Lucius shook his head, "I think almost everyone has some sort of injury, Theo took a good spill but he will be alright. Hermione was injured, I was too far away to see the extent. Rowling and Fisch are dead. Other than that I think everything is pretty minor. Nott killed Arthur Weasley." Lucius had a smile on his face as he reported this tid-bit of information.

Severus smiled in return. "Really, Alex?"

Lucius nodded. "Remus is going to be happy ,yeah?"

Severus smiled again, "yeah, he believes it was Arthur who warned Dumbledore of Potter's change of heart." He paused for a moment before pointing down to the map. "I'm sure they are going to one of the safe houses on the Mainland. Well pick them up from there."

~oOo~

"You alright there, Hermione?" now that things calmed down, Draco had taken notice to all of the blood on Hermione shoulder and back.

Her only response was a weak nod, although the death grip she had on his arm was reassuring he still wanted to hear her speak. "Come on, Hermione, let me hear that obnoxious voice of yours."

She let out a little huff before asking, "can you slow down? I really don't like flying."

He did not slow down, but did pull her more firmly against him, he also realized for the first time that her eyes were squeezed shut. He wiggled his arm from her grip and pulled his robes up around the side of her, repeating the action on the other side. She griped the robes as if her life depended on it, and seemed to relax a bit when he returned his arm to her abdomen.

"Relax, Hermione, I'm not going to let you fall. I'm not really sure what my father would do if I told him I lost her somewhere over the Atlantic." He snorted at his own joke, by the stiffening at the mentioning of his father did not go unnoticed.

_I wonder how much she knows._

With that thought in mind Draco decided to push a bit. He leaned his head into her cocoon bring himself close to her ear. "You can open your eyes, Hermione, you're safe and you won't be able to see anything anyway. Although the view is spectacular."

She turned her towards his voice a bit, trying to relax and pry her eyes open. She was shocked by how close she was to Draco, she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She was surprised at how safe she felt flying with him, Harry being the only other person she would fly with, and even then she couldn't control her panic even though she knew Harry wouldn't let her fall- at least not on purpose. "Where are we going?"

"To a safe house." He paused for a moment. "I imagine they'll send Snape or my father to retrieve us."

_Yep, definite stiffening, let's see how she responds to this._

"They may send your father, but I'm not sure. He's been in a bit of denial, I think he is afraid to believe we would be able to retrieve you."

She didn't respond at all to what he said, if anything he thought she may have slumped a bit. "Hold on, were approaching the house." Draco looked over to Greg and called out, "Let's circle once, make sure no one is watching."

Greg nodded, the two of circling the house as they made their decent.

~oOo~

They landed their brooms in front of a small cottage. Hermione was surprised at the way Draco gently supported her under the arm. She swayed a bit when her feet touched the ground, she must of lost a quite a bit of blood. Her surprise was quickly forgotten when Greg Goyle approached her, and without saying anything scooped her up in his arms, cradling her as if she were a baby and weighed nothing.

The inside of the cottage was unremarkable, there was a single bed pushed against one wall, and a fireplace on the other side of the room, with two wing-backed chairs in front of it. There was a door on the wall opposite of the entrance that Hermione imagined was a loo.

Greg place her on the bed and Draco came over and sat next to her. Looking at Goyle, he spoke , "check the bath for the potion kit. We'll need some warm water and rags, no magic."

Hermione stiffened as she felt Draco gently finger the edge of her shirt. "We need to get this off so we can clean up your wound, alright." She nodded her head in response, and allowed him to help her gently lift the garment over her head.

Greg Goyle stood in the center of the room, holding the towels and a bowel of water, openly gaping at Hermione's satin and lace covered breast. They could be considered slightly above average in size, but her was okay with that, he was slightly above average in size to.

Hermione looked up sensing some looking at her , she turned beet red and stiffened when she realized Goyle was openly gaping at her. Draco looked up from inspecting her wound and chastised his friend, "Bloody hell, Goyle, she's bleeding all over the place. Bring that stuff over here and stop ogling her!"

Draco handed Hermione a towel to cover herself with, and with a smug grin commented, "You know, I have always pictured you as a sensible under-things type of girl." He handed her a pain potion to drink, and suspected she was able to identify it since she didn't ask what it was before she downed it in one gulp.

She huffed at his comment. With the pain potion quickly going to her head she did not hesitate with her response, "I didn't know you were in the habit of picturing my under-things."

Draco smirked. "I'm male, Hermione, and I have been picturing your under-things since third, when you punched me in my nose."

"Well, I assure you they were still white cotton at the time, and you deserved to get punched," she huffed at him. She did not notice both of the boys blush and squirm a bit as they were both assaulted with similar mental pictures of Hermione in her satin and lace bra wearing mismatched white cotton knickers.

Draco started murmuring soothingly to her as he started applying dittany to her wound, "this is going to hurt a bit, take deep breaths." As tears began to fill her eyes, he continued, "almost done." Trying to take her mind off things he asked, "do you have any questions, I know you must be chomping at the bit to ask."

Hermione was feeling as if he mind had settled in the middle of a dense fog, a very warm soothing dense fog, and her mind was happy there- she never had any tolerance for pain potions. Being unable to formulate an intelligent question, she let out a resigned sign and in a small voice said, "my family hates me."

Draco finished cleaning up her wound, and gently titled her head to look at him. He smiled at the glazed look in her eyes. "Hermione, your family does not hate you, they have been looking for you for a very long time."

She shook her head, "no, they don't like me. Theo's dad was at the Department of Mysteries and I'm pretty sure he tried to kill me."

_So she knows she's a Nott, just not how she is a Nott. _

"Hermione, I am not going to make pretend I know or understand everything that went that night at the Ministry. I do know Mr. Nott, and he would not try and kill a child, and you were still very much a child at that point."

Draco released her chin and stood. He re-moved his outer robes, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Hermione watched fascinated as Draco shucked of his black silk shirt. She drank in the sight of his broad chest and shoulders, eyes roving over the lean, well-defined muscles on his arms, chest, and abdomen.

_No wonder I felt safe flying with him, Harry does not look like that!_

"See something you like?" Draco asked as he approached her and handed her his shirt. She looked at it confusedly as she responded, "you have a lot of muscles." Greg snorted, and Draco grinned at her. "You know I think pain potion has a very positive effect on you. Put the shirt on Hermione, while I can assure you that Greg and I don't mind the view, I'm pretty sure you'll want to protect you modesty when the others come to retrieve us."

She blushed, and winced as she pulled the shirt up her shoulders. She started fumbling with the buttons when she was interrupted by Goyle's hysterical laughter.

"You... you… look like one of those wizards-" Goyle was gasping for air, struggling to speak through his laughter. "-on the cover of those books my mum reads. Draco, are you Bewitching the Maiden?" Goyle double-over in laughter. Hermione started giggling at Draco, who had put his outer-robes back on sans shirt. Recognizing the name of one of the cheesy romance novels, Draco opened his robes, jutted out his chin, and puffed his chest out proudly. "So, I have a solid future in book covers then?" Hermione could not help laughing at them.

As the laughter died down, Draco went back to Hermione helping her with buttons on his shirt. "When do you think they will come for us?" she asked him.

Draco shrugged. "I guess it depends on how they get here, I partly expected them to be here by now. They would have been alerted as soon as we entered the house. Plus they have been tracking you all night, Uncle Severus made some potion… it was actually quite brilliant."

Hermione wanted to know more about this potion, but with the pain potion on board and the first glimpses of dawn braking through on the horizon she couldn't conjure the energy to ask. Draco looked at her, taking in the dark circles under her eyes and the dazed look in them, and took pity on her. Pulling himself back against the headboard he kicked his feet up onto the bed, he gave her a tug so her head rested on his chest. "Close your eyes and for a bit, it's been a long night." She didn't bother arguing, he was right. She felt Draco's arm snake around her as she drifted to sleep.

Greg raised his eyebrows incredulously, why can't he be that confident with women. Draco just smiled at him, quite content having the little witch use him as a pillow.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N

Fortune cookie wisdom-

Reviews make the heart grow fonder…

A review a day keeps the authors writers block at bay!

please review they are appreciated! 

I have to make a correction to chapter 1, Hermione's birthday should be 8/19/1981 making her 10 when they started Hogwarts, and only a couple of months old when the Potter's were attacked.

The format in the beginning of the chapter may be a little confusing, I was trying to create a sense of chaos, although I do not believe I accomplished that.

Yeah, that's right everyone, I killed Arthur Weasley and Rowling! That would be my own retaliation against the killing spree JKR went on in book 7, killing off most of the characters we love!

There are no trees on Foula, I made the assumption after reading that many birds take refuge there… in my moment of idiocy I did not consider sea birds do not need trees! Since this is fiction we can imagine there are magical trees that the muggles cannot see.


	3. Going Home

*Disclaimer - I own nothing, HP belongs to JK Rowling. I amke no profit from these writings.

Draco and Greg sat with their wands trained at the front door. An hour had passed since Hermione fell asleep. Draco was starting to worry, and was beginning to wonder if he needed to develop a contingency plan to get home.

Greg cut into his thoughts apparently thinking along the same lines. "The Zabini's have an estate somewhere in the Orkney Islands. We could head there, the manor is under the fidelius; but I am sure one of the many Zabini's will be milling about."

Draco contemplated this information for a moment before addressing his friend. "Greg, that's over seventy islands. I was able to heal the gash on Hermione's back, but she still has a lot of bruising and I think she may have fractured some ribs. We can't fully heal her without charms, and I'm not sure if it is safe to use magic. I don't know how the Order was tracking her, or if they have a means of tracking us. They did see us with her."

Greg seemed to be digesting what Draco had said. Greg's intellectual portfolio was lacking in many areas but Draco knew that he did have his strong points- which happened to be in wizard and muggle geography as well as magical landmarks and centres.

"The islands are small though, Draco, I could scout them out and come back for you two. I'm pretty sure their manor is on the Mainland. Blaise was complaining about the muggles visiting The Ring of Brodgar during the winter solstice."

Draco nodded. "We should give them a little more time, and try to think of something else to prevent us from separating- safety in numbers, right?"

They both feel back into a compatible silence, staring at the door willing it to open. Neither was keen on separating and leaving the other to fend for themselves. The Order was known to attack fast and hard- hell, they started out as a group of five, and were now down to two.

~oOo~

Albus Dumbledore was furious, how could they let them get away. Simple instructions really, how hard could it be two capture a witch who was not fully trained and her mother- whom happened to be magically neutered!

Albus paced back and forth as he waited for most of the members to clear out, he needed to get in touch with Severus. He was in the position to deliver the girl to him, of course that would mean losing his spy.

_I'm sure I could convince someone else to spy. Perhaps I can convince the young Malfoy when the school term starts._

He needed to regroup, sending Alastor a message to dismiss the extras; he prepared to address the core members of the Order.

Remus sat at the table waiting for their _leader_ to address them. He was struggling to maintain his façade of grief, fighting the giddy feeling that bubbled up inside him at the thought of Arthur's death. The occasional sniff coming from Molly didn't help his situation.

_I wonder how she will respond once she realizes the extent of her husband's misdeeds._

Remus watched as Ron paced back and forth, the occasional mumbling of bitch and mine coming from him. This promised to be an interesting show. Weasley tantrums, while annoying, did tend to be extremely informative while they ranted about whatever instigated their ire.

Remus adjusted himself to get a better view of Kingsley. In his opinion Kingsley seemed the most malleable in his opinion of Dumbledore. He could often see the conflict of emotions in his eyes; Remus couldn't help but wonder how Albus acquired his allegiance.

_Ahh, here is our great and wise leader now._

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat at the front of the room. Anger seemed to radiate from him, losing Arthur was an unacceptable blow as far as the old wizard was concerned. Arthur was the perfect second in command. His opinions were completely in-line with his own, no out-side _intervention_ was needed to gain his compliance- people tended to trust the deceptively mild-mannered man who had enough ambition to make Salazar himself envious.

With a deep resigned sigh Albus began, "Molly, I can't begin to express how sorry I am. Arthur was a great wizard and he will be sorely missed."

He allowed Molly a moment to pull herself together. Albus couldn't help thinking her hysterics' were a bit over-done.

_How long should I let this go on… 1- c-a-u-l-d-r-o-n, 2 -c-a-u-l-d-r-o-n…_

Albus continued his mental count to ten before gently clearing his throat, "I am extremely disappointed, how hard can it be to collect one witch!"

Ron was the first to jump up, "That one witch happens to be a bloody menace. She attacked me like a muggle. This is your fault Headmaster, you should have been there, you promised her to me… and now – now _they _have her. You want us to go find those stupid treasures of yours- HOW in the hell do you expect Harry and I to find this crap without her! Harry is moping around enough; I'll never be able to get him to search without her! He's not going to cooperate at all- him and his hero complex, and you- you know what Headmaster? I'll have to go along with it; he's already called my friendship with her into question." Slamming his hand on the table, Ron continued, "I want her, and I want her bound to me as soon as we find her! She is the key to restoring my family's name- you owe it to my father- and she will comply with us when she returns- I don't care if I have to shove my bloody dick in her mouth in front of the entire Order she will not argue."

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly jumped up from the table, not sure who this violent, vulgar man was that had replaced her sweet boy.

"No, Mum, I get Hermione, and she will be bound to me and I will do as I see fit to keep her in line."

Molly let out a loud sob, Dumbledore taking pity on the women interrupted before her son could continue, "Very well, Mr. Weasley. I think it is time to have Severus show his true allegiance. We will have him deliver Miss Hermione Nott, to us."

Molly gasped, how could Arthur keep this information from her? Albus leveled his eyes at her, almost daring her to say something. After he was sure Molly was going to keep quiet he continued, "Alastor, I believe you should retrieve Harry this week - for his own safety of course. Molly, I believe Ginerva will provide him with an adequate distraction."

Molly's eyes went wide, was she what exactly did he mean by distracted?

_If he thinks he'll be giving my daughter away he has something else coming to him._

Molly was utterly appalled, _no wonder there were no women in on these meetings._

The meeting closed, Remus met Alastor at the door and walked out with him. When they were a safe distance from the house he handed Remus a backpack. " I found this while doing my sweep of the area after everyone cleared out. There is some interesting reading in there, and I believe it belongs to Hermione."

Remus nodded, "I'll make sure it finds its way back to her." He nodded to the Auror and apparated away.

~oOo~

Greg Goyle jumped as the door knob to the cottage turned. Severus Snape's head peered in the door only to be greeted by a wand being pointed directly at his nose. Greg's wand did not falter, "Tell me something only you would know."

Snape smirked at him, "You will be spending the entire term in detention if you do not remove you wand from my person."

Greg lowered his wand. "Alright then sir, guess only you would know that."

Snape entered the small cottage with Lucius in tow. Raised an eyebrow to his godson when he saw him on the bed with his niece snuggled up against his side.

Lucius looked at his son, if he was common he may have made some sort of remark like, that's my boy; but since he's not common he settled for sending his son a smug look.

Seeing his father's expression Draco thought that if he was common he may have given his father a high five, but since he's not common he just gave his father a smirk in response.

Snape rolled his eyes at the idiots.

Draco looked at his godfather, "The potion kit left here was worthless, there was pain potion and dittany. I was able to heal the gash on her back, but she probable needs a blood replenisher." He motioned towards the bloody shirt and jumper on the floor. "I think she may have broken a few ribs, we were afraid to use any magic, some bruise paste may be helpful as well."

Snape nodded, pulling a potion kit out of a hidden pocket in his robes, "I have blood replensher and bruise paste." He looked over to Lucius, "I think we should wait on healing charms. I don't think we are being track by anyone, but I really don't want to take the chance."

Lucius nodded in agreement.

A small voice interrupted them, "can we use wandless magic?"

Draco, looked down at the witch, he could feel small spatters of wetness falling on his chest. "You, alright."

Hermione shook her head. "No, my whole body aches."

Lucius looked at her, sizing her up with his eyes. "Hermione, neither Severus or myself can cast wandless healing spells. I know your uncomfortable; we are going to go to the Zabini's, and we will heal you more thoroughly there."

She twisted her head so she could see him better without lifting it from Draco's chest. "I can do the wandless charm. If someone can help me."

Snape stepped forward, handing her a potion. "Pepper-up, wandless magic is draining. What do you need us to do?"

She drank the potion taking a second to allow the smoke to clear from her ears. "Help me lay flat."

Draco gently shifted out from under her, supporting her head as he assisted her in laying flat on the bed.

She took a second to gather herself, the stretching of her bones and muscles excutriatingly painful. After a couple attempts at taking a deep breath she unbuttoned the shirt up to her breast line, being careful not to expose herself to the group.

"I just need a hand." Severus Snape approached and asked, "What do you need?" She looked at him, confused for a second before she graced him with a small smile. "Literally, I need a hand." He looked at her a little oddly before pacing his hand in hers. She lifted his hand and laid it over her rib cage, placing her own hand on top. "Mum says this tingles a bit."

Hermione closed her eyes in concentration and focused on channeling her magic through Snape's hand. She did not say any incantations, only focused on healing and her bones mending together. A soft blue glow engulfed the two of them. The rest of the group looked on in awe.

Severus Snape's face lit up with a goofy smile, he certainly would not describe the feeling as tingles. It was positively euphoric. He could feel her pure magic coursing all through his body, he felt the magic enter through his hand, roll through him like a wave, and then course out through the same hand. He could do this all day long.

He heard a small sigh come from Hermione, and then the connection was broken. He stood staring at her, no words to express what he felt. After pulling himself together a bit Severus asked, "How did you do that?"

"All people have a magical core, similar to a wand. I channeled my magic through you. When I am feeling stronger, I don't need a conduit; but last night was draining, and I am still very tired."

Draco was still staring, "Why were the two of you glowing?"

Hermione sat up, her muscles sill ached. Severus kneeled down at her feet and started applying bruise paste to her legs.

Hermione looked at Draco, he could tell she was in teaching mode, he had seen that expression on her face many times when trying to explain magical theory to her idiot friends. She began her explanation. "The basis for creating a wand is very simple; that is not to say making a wand is easy, there are a lot of factors to take into consideration. But the basic structure is a magical core, which is the conduit, it channels the magical energy. Then there is the wood of the wand which is the insulator; it contains the magical energy within the wand." She paused a moment before continuing, "it's only a theory, but I would have to gather the glow is from the lack of insulation being that Professor Snape or any human is not made from wood."

Greg snorted, "That's for sure we all know Snape is made from pure snark."

Hermione eyes went wide and she looked at her Professor, he only rolled his eyes and continued applying the bruise paste. Lucius and Draco laughed at the comment.

Severus asked, "Why healing spells, you always had your wand while on your little _adventures?_"

She shrugged and then added, "I can do some minor charms and a weak shield."

Severus nodded to acknowledge her, he had some suspicions as to why she could do wandless healing. It was no small feat to accomplish. Most witches and wizards did not have the ability to cast wandless magic consistently. The ones who could almost always developed healing skills last. Healing required an extreme amount of concentration with wand, and that only magnified without one. If his suspicions were correct, there would be hell to pay.

Lucius was having a very similar line of thought, he looked over at his son and could tell Draco was trying to puzzle everything out. He had Draco training in wandless magic, it required a great deal of magical energy. He watched as Draco eyed her shrewdly, his jaw clenched, and concern lit his eyes. Yes, he puzzled things out.

Lucius mentally sighed, he wanted to laugh out-loud. His thoughts traveled to all of the complaints his son has had about the young witch over the years. Lucius had similar problems with his Cissa, he was enamored with the witch in his youth, and she would not give him the time of day. So acting out in a very un-Malfoyish manor he behaved poorly towards her. Till this very day he could not figure out how someone smaller could appear to be looking down her nose at him. Although now, when she would give that look to other people, he had to fight the urge to smile. It was Tom who suggested one evening that maybe Lucius's energy would be best focused on wooing the witch, instead of making her miserable. Lucius scoffed at him at the time, but he was very happy that he did indeed follow the man's advice. It would seem as if he would be having a similar conversation with his son. Or perhaps Draco was realizing this on his own.

Lucius's mental musings were interrupted by Severus speaking, "We are going to head to the Zabini's by broom. They have a secure Floo that we can take back to the manor."

The group made its way outside the cottage. Lucius handed Hermione a broom, she did not move to take it from his grasp, she just look at him as if he had two heads.

Draco smiled, "Front or back, Hermione."

She walked over to him, and without saying anything straddled the front of his broom. Severus raised his eyebrows curiously, Greg seeing he surly Professors expression commented, "She likes his muscles, says he has a lot of them."

Severus noticed Draco's attire for the first time snorted and commented. "Nice outfit, Draco that look suits you." The sarcasm in his voice could not be missed.

Draco looked at this Uncle, "Yeah, well it beats listening to mum, if I were to forget them." He gathered his robes around Hermione and secured her against his chest, one arm around her waist the other on the broom handle in front of her, and kicked off the ground.

They flew much slower this time, both Severus and Lucius recognizing the technique Lucius used with Cissa when they traveled by broom. Lucius had never been able to figure out if his wife was truly afraid of flying, or if she was afraid that the charms she used to keep her hair in place would not hold.

Hermione peeked her head out of the cocoon Draco created for her, and took in the view. She was enjoying this, the relaxed pace with Draco hold her securely in place, it was nice. Draco seeing her seemingly relaxed decided to encourage her a bit.

"It's a lovely view isn't it."

She leaned her head against his shoulder and nodded, and he could see she had a small smile on her face. "When everything seems like it's going to shit, I like to fly – it helps clear my head and put everything into perspective."

She relaxed a little more against him. "I can see that. I have never really flown for any reason other than necessity, and it's always the only form of travel available."

They continued to make the rest of the journey in compatible silence. Severus and Lucius flanking the two young men. When they reached the Zabini home, Severus took her hand and pulled her into the Floo with him, he was not taking any chances on losing her.

~oOo~

In the travel room at Malfoy Manor, Isabella sat with her father, Theo and Alex Nott, Elena Goyle, and Narcissa Malfoy. She was glad that Gregory Goyle Sr. thought to leave the room, stating it may be a bit over whelming for Hermione to be greeted by so many people. He left his wife to wait for the arrival of their only son.

When they shot out of the flow, Severus maintained his grip on Hermione helping her to maintain her balance. Hermione was practically bowled over by her mother. "Hermione! Oh, I was so worried." Her mother had her in a tight grip, and was crying softly.

It was a few moments later that her mother let go.

Both Elena and Narcissa gathered their sons into their embrace. Both women were surprised when their sons shook their head as they tried to lead them from the room.

Theo and Alex stepped forward as Isabella approached them. "Hermione, this is your father, Alexander Nott and your brother Theo."

"Hermione, my Hermione." Alex Nott stepped forward to embrace her, she stiffened a bit as his arms wrapped around her; but she did manage to keep herself from pulling away. This was not the man she remembered from the Department of Mysteries. He pulled away from her and cupped her cheek, "I am so sorry, my dear. We have been searching for you for years. We tried everything we could think of to find you." She went rigid when he touched her cheek , half expecting to be slapped. She did believe his sincerity; the tears rolling down his face made it very hard not to, she just was not use to such affection from adult males.

Theo stepped forward, his eyes penetrating her own. Once he seemed to find what he was looking for he took her hand, "Welcome home, little sister," his deep voice soft and soothing. Only the sniffles from the women in the room could be heard.

Hermione's mother took her hand and walked over to the only other male that she did not recognize, "Hermione, this is my father and your Grandfather, Thomas Riddle."

To be continued….

a/n

So, I actually have her reaction to Tom all typed out, problem was I could not figure out a good place to brake the chapter if I continued. The relations will be explained in detail (promise) in the next chapter.


	4. Home Coming

_Hermione's mother took her hand and walked over to the only other male in the room that she did not recognize, "Hermione, this is my father and your Grandfather, Thomas Riddle."_

Home Coming –

Hermione's mouth opened and closed a couple of times. When Tom reached out for her, she quickly took a step back. He appeared hurt by her actions. A hysterical laughter threatened to bubble out of her.

_I just hurt Voldemort's feelings._

She continued to stare at him for a moment. "You have lips," she sounded a bit perplexed at this revelation.

Tom looked annoyed. Oh, how he hated Albus Dumbledore. He nodded at his granddaughter. "Yes, I have lips, hair, eyebrows, a nose, and I even manage to keep the hissing down to a minimum when I talk."

She gave her potions Professor a pointed look and in an accusatory tone asked, "Why didn't you tell us he had lips! Voldemort-"

She was cut off by several people hissing, grabbing their arms, and yelling at her, "Do not say that name."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "and why not? He's standing right here," she pointed at Tom Riddle.

Tom sighed, "How about we move this to the drawing room."

Theo approached Hermione to escort her, taking her arm in his own he asked quietly, "You alright? I know this is a lot to take in, but the people here really do love you, I love you."

Hermione looked at him incredulously, "A lot to take in!" she hissed at him. "Most of the people in this room have tried to kill me; either directly or indirectly, or have looked at me with no small amount of hate and disdain; simply because they believed I was of muggle heritage.

Theo looked at her sadly, "I have never tried to hurt you, nor have I looked down on you."

She had no response to this, she just allowed herself to be led into the drawing room.

The room itself was large with a warm and masculine feel to it. The large windows that lined the walls were only covered with tan sheer curtain, allowing soft natural lighting to fill the room. There was a large fireplace that most of the men could have stepped into without having to stoop. The mantel and walls were lined with pictures of the Malfoy family both past and present. Several paintings of landscapes adorned the walls throughout the room.

Hermione was surprised to find that there were no moving portraits, she imagined that the Malfoy's would have paintings of their ancestors throughout their home. There were two large brown soft-leather sofas with a table separating them, arranged next to them was an over sized loveseat, and there were two high-back chairs on either side of the fireplace. The furniture was arranged so it almost formed a circle.

Hermione was so busy taking in her surroundings she did not realize that everyone had taken a seat. She looked at the couches, taking in the occupants of each one. Her mother sat in between Alex Nott and Tom Riddle. She could have easily fit on the couch with her mum, but the thought of sitting next to Tom Riddle did not sit well with her. She looked over at the loveseat to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sitting closely to one another hand in hand. The chairs were occupied by Professor Snape and Elena Goyle. She looked over to the remaining sofa to see Greg, Draco, and Theo. The three teenagers sat with their legs spread practically lounging; Draco's arm was stretched out along the back of the sofa.

Making her decision, she went over to the sofa that contained her school mates. Using her legs to shimmy their legs out of the way; she sat in between Draco and Theo. The young men seem to realize their poor form as she sat. The boys began shifting and straightening their positions allowing for the four of them to fit comfortable.

Theo took her hand in his as he waited for his grandfather to begin speaking.

Tom took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts and began, "I think it would be best to start at the beginning." He nodded, as if giving himself approval to continue. "First it is very important that you do not say that name, I go by Tom Riddle, Sir, and occasionally in formal environments Lord Riddle. You, my dear, may call me grandfather. It causes any of us who bare the mark pain when you say it."

Seeing Hermione's confused look he decided it would best to elaborate now, lest she be preoccupied for the rest of the conversation.

"In 1975 we discovered that Albus was using some nefarious means in order to control people. He has a natural charisma that makes people susceptible to his manipulations; but we also discovered he was using different mind altering charms to sway people that continued to oppose him. It was at this time that we started solidifying the small group that was not afraid to stand against him. The mark was brilliant it allowed us to be connected to a degree, we could summon each other, and even pin-point ones location. He cannot use these charms on a person with the mark. Well, he can use them but not without us knowing. Late 1978, was when Albus found away to tap into the magic within the mark. We believe that when _that_ name is used it activates tracking spells, and may cause physical pain for any person who bares the mark in the immediate vicinity. As far as we can tell, the link he was able to establish was not strong enough to pin-point an exact location and cannot counter wards. To counter-act the issue of being caused pain- which can help Albus easily identify my supporters; we started the He-who-must-not-be-named campaign. He countered with the fear of the name campaign. The thing is, by this point Albus had a large number of supporters believing we were terrorizing muggles, and that I had indeed changed my name. We tried to dispel the rumors, but by that point things were to out-of-control."

Hermione sat trying to digest this information, she had to admit she had her own suspicions about Dumbledore. But honestly, who created a mark that was a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth?

Before she could ask any questions Tom continued, "I think we should address your relations, and then we can focus on the issue of the war."

Hermione couldn't believe how nonchalant he seemed. _Issue of the war indeed. He tried to kill my best friend, more than once!_

Tom looked over to Narcissa, "Cissa, can you get the albums and perhaps some tea would be nice, please." She nodded and left the room.

An extremely old looking house-elf popped into the room with a tea service floating next to him. Lucius thanked him and dismissed the elf.

Hermione stared at him and couldn't stop herself from blabbing, "You're not nice to elves!"

Lucius looked at her confused before understanding dawned on him, "you're speaking of Dobby, yes?" Without letting her answer he continued, "I can assure I am not in the habit of abusing my elves. It would not be good practice to abuse the creatures that serve you. They know all of my secrets, kept watch over my son when he was young, prepare my food, and not to mention they have full access to all of my estates. Most of the elves have been with our family for generations."

Before he could continue with his explanation Tom cut in. "In 1960, I met the love of my life. I saw her in muggle London and recognized her immediately, she was a vision of loveliness."

Hermione notice Snape roll his eyes, as Tom was speaking. "Tom, perhaps you should stick to the facts." Severus had listened to this tale on more than one occasion, and honestly the man leaned towards dramatics and the sappiness was too much for him to handle.

Tom pulled a face but nodded in agreement. "Very well, the women I met was Eileen Prince. She was a Snape by this time and had just given birth to Severus. I saw her, introduced myself and asked if she would like to have a cup of tea. She agreed, she was very eager for news of our world and her family. Her family did not disown her as was believed, they cut her out of their lives while trying to get her to see reason, she was with an abusive man; and her family was hoping that by giving her an ultimatum she would choose her own and leave him." He sighed before taking a sip of his tea.

"We feel in love quickly. I begged her almost every day to leave the muggle. She held firm that she could not leave him. In 1961 I left to travel the world and continue my magical training. All different cultures perform all sorts of types of magic, Hermione, you should see it-"

Snape cleared his throat, "Perhaps we should stay on topic."

"Of course." The annoyance in Tom's voice could not be missed. "I left in 1961, after begging Eileen to leave with me. I did not know she was pregnant at the time, or I would have never left. It was ten years before I returned. Her father helped her conceal the pregnancy, and her parents took the girls in after they were born. We had twin daughters, Isabella and Alyssa Riddle. Your mother married Alex Nott, they had Theo and to our great surprise, had you only a year later."

Hermione looked at her mum, "so you two are married then." Her mum shook her head with tears in her eyes.

Hermione froze, her hand tightened around Theo's, before Isabella could respond Theo took over, "Hermione, are mum died. The night you were taken, they killed mum. Aunt Isabella was kid-napped with you, they planted a body in Isabella's place; all these years we thought she was dead."

Hermione had tears rolling down her face, she was so tired and this was too much. Isabella kneeled before her and took her face in her hands. "You have to understand Hermione, you are my own- my twin sister's daughter- once we were taken away from our family- I have never seen you as anything other than my own daughter." She smoothed down her daughter's hair, "Do you understand, baby."

Although she was completely worn out, she did understand. Growing up she had always felt loved by her mum. She needed time to process all of this information.

Narcissa and Elena were openly sniffing, even the men in the room seemed a bit glassy eyed. Narcissa approached Hermione with an album. "This dear, has pictures of your birth mum." She handed Hermione the book and then with a small smile added, " Although, she looks identical to Isabella with the exception of her eyes."

Hermione noticed Snape stood before she had the chance to open the album, he whispered something to Elena who nodded and left the room. He looked over at Hermione and addressed her, "I believe a glamour has been put on you and your mother. I think it would be best to remove them before you look at the pictures."

Hermione looked dumfounded, she was pretty sure she had somehow walked into an alternate universe. She heard of mirrors that were doorways to different dimensions. Could it possible that she accidently walked through one? She nodded slowly at him.

Elena had returned with a very short women in tow, who almost resembled a miniature Professor McGonagall. Her gray hair was pulled back in a severe bun, she had a stern look, and pointed features. Elena introduced her, "Hermione, this is Healer Pulchek, she is going to check you over for charms."

The women approached Hermione. Elena took a small handheld mirror and laid it on the floor in the middle of the room, and with a wave of her wand it turned into a full size cheval mirror.

The Healer started casting spells on Hermione, without stopping her work she asked Hermione not unkindly, "do you wear anything that you never take off?"

Hermione held her hand up, "my baby ring, it's stuck on my finger." The women took Hermione's hand in her own, and started casting spells on it. Several spells later, the Healer was able to slide the ring off of her finger.

Hermione looked at the Healer, "is that it, I don't feel any different."

"No, that is an anchor. Charms do not hold well on children for a long period of time. As they grow and gain magical strength any magic placed upon them is broken or distorted. The anchor adds magic to the glamour as it weakens, the castor does not have to worry about reapplying as often. I am going to remove the glamour now, you'll feel the magic lift, but it is not painful."

Hermione just nodded her head. The Healer raised her wand one last time, and Hermione felt a warmth start from the top of her head and flow down to her toes. She heard some gasp, and was extremely nervous to look into the mirror. Part of her couldn't help wondering if they had just cast a glamour on her in order to trick her.

Theo helped her stand to look into the mirror. The healer approached her mother and started the process over.

Hermione's first impression when looking in the mirror, was that she looked awful. She really needed sleep.

Her second impression was that's it, why even bother with the glamour. She was still a petite 5'3", her body was the same, not that she had a problem with her body. Once she grew out of the awkward adolecent phase she developed quite nicely, full breast, she was thin she could probable gain a bit of weight but she didn't look sickly, and she had curvy hips. Her curly mane went down to her waist. Her once bushy hair was no longer frizzy, she still has a lot of it; but it was better described as wild, as it still seemed to have a mind of its own.

Her hair was the first major change she could see, instead of the mousey brown hair that she was used to it was now jet black. The only other change in her appearance was her eyes. Her once plain brown eyes were now an luminescent amber color. Trying to get a better look at them she realized they seemed almost ethereal.

She turned to her mother, whom Hermione had shared her appearance with all of her life and noticed she too looked the same. Her mother's hair was black, although her eyes turned an inky black color similar to Severus Snape's. She was grateful that at least her and her mother still looked similar.

In one last ditch effort to prove to herself this was real, she placed her hand on the mirror. When she remained firmly in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor she let out an audible sigh; gaining her some strange looks from the occupants of the room.

_Oh well, it was worth a shot._

Alex Nott stood, "Come Hermione, I will take you to your rooms. We can talk more after you rest."

Alex lead her through the manor, when they reached her room he reached for her and gave her a hug. Her subtle flinch did not go unnoticed.

"It makes me so happy to have you home, dear." He released her and gently lifted her chin so she was forced to look him in the eye. "We love you, and you will come to love us. Right now, you are tired and you need time to adjust." She just nodded at him, she wanted to give him something more, but just couldn't bring herself to say anything.

"Cissa had robes and sleepwear laid out for you, I will send an elf to help you in the bath."

Hermione nodded again before mumbling, "good night."

She went into the room barley noticing her surroundings, flopped on the bed and almost immediately feel asleep.

Mipsy the house-elf popped into her room, and found the girl sound asleep with her legs hanging off the bed. She removed the album from her grasp and laid it on the bed-side table. She used elf-magic to change her into a soft nightgown, and tuck her in under the blankets.

~oOo~

Alex Nott walked back into the drawing room, "Isabella, I would like to know everything regarding my daughter's life."

Isabella nodded, her father had already retrieved a pensieve. "Perhaps, we could do this with smaller audience."

Elena Goyle stood, "Greg," she spoke in a tone broke no argument. Greg looked at his friends one last time before following his mother out_._

_No matter, Theo will tell him anything important anyway._

Narcissa stood to leave, "Draco."

"I'm not leaving, mum. I'm staying with Theo." He stared at his father while saying this, knowing his father would have the final word.

To his surprise it was not Lucius to speak but Isabella. "Cissa, it's fine. I would like you to stay as well." She was hoping her half brother would leave the room, but could not think of a reasonable reason for him to leave.

"Severus, could you get us some tea?"

Snape eyed his sister shrewdly, did she think him a fool. "No, Isabella I will not leave. There are house-elves that can bring tea."

Lucius waved his wand, the two large sofa's shrunk down in size. He made them large enough that they held two people comfortable. Tom had moved to the chair Elena had occupied. With another wave of his wand the furniture pulled in towards the center of the room, creating a more intimate environment. The pensive sat on the table in the middle of the room.

Tom looked at this daughter, "How about you just tell us whatever you can think of and we can ask questions."

She nodded. "Well, she was such a good baby, hardly ever cried. I guess she was about seven months old before I realized she was levitating her toys when she was alone; keeping herself happy. She was eighteen months old the first time Dumbledore came to see us." Isabella seemed to get lost in her thoughts for a minute.

She smiled softly, "I don't know if she has a touch seer in her, but she really has keen sense of intuition. The first time Dumbledore came she hit with ceramic figurine I had on the mantel. He went to pick her up and before he could lift her into his arms the statue went flying at his head. Hit him so hard he stumbled."

_Then he bound her magic._

"He tried to convince me that he kid-napped us for our own safety. I should have gone along with him, and acted like I trusted him; but I was so afraid that I would forget myself, forget that it was a game to him."

_Then he told Samuel to keep us in line._

Severus Snape sat in the chair, on leg crossed over his knee and his hands folded in his lap. His eyes penetrating his sister's. He had surreptitiously cast Legilimens, and was listening to his sister's internal dialog. He was not certain if Tom had done the same, but from the expression on his face he had an good idea.

Severus interrupted his sister, "I want to see it." He paused for a moment before adding, "The entire visit, Isabella, leave nothing out."

Her eyes went wide but she nodded. She focused her thoughts as Alex removed the silvery thread from her temple.

The group entered the pensieve, and watched the memory. They let out a laugh as the little girl who was seemly paying no attention to Dumbledore walloped him in the with a small figurine. The laughing stopped as Isabella argued with the man as he told her this was for her safety. Jaws clenched as Samuel was given the order to keep them in line.

Isabella sat with her eyes downcast as the rest of the group settled. Alex took her hand, she gently cleared her throat before continuing. She listed all of Hermione's milestones and achievements. She explained how the binding Dumbledore put on her magic was only to weaken her magic, not completely bind it; and the subsequent issues she had in muggle schools, when she would have the occasional outburst of uncontrolled magic.

She spoke very little of Samuel Snape, which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

When she started on her Hogwarts years, she looked at both Draco and Severus, "You know your comments have cut her to the quick. All she wanted was your approval, Severus, she loves potions; your comments have her actually believing she is not good at them. Book smarts, indeed!" Isabella huffed, she had wanted to chew these two out for a long time.

"A second year making Polyjuice, and you call her book smart. She could probable mix things found in a common muggle home and create something magnificent. The comment about her teeth, I still hear about."

Severus looked contrite, "I'm sorry, Isabella. I have a role to play as well," he mumbled.

His sister barley batted an eye at his apology. She redirected her ire to Draco. "You! You young man have been nothing but cruel to her! Do you know how many holidays I spent lying with her while she cried. You have insulted everything about her, from her hair to her lineage. What were you thinking?"

Draco had a very guilty look on his face. Narcissa interrupted to ask, "What have you said to her, Draco?"

Draco started mumbling off different things he has said over the years. "Bushy-hair, beaver, know-it-all, wench, trio toy, and I may have called her mudblood on occasion."

"Draco! It's no wonder Albus manipulates the half-bloods and muggle-born so easily."

"It's not my fault, the epithet just rolls out of your mouth when you're at that school!"Draco protested, "and you should see her comportment, mother, nothing seems to phase her. She's always with Potter and the Weasel, and she's think she knows everything. I didn't call her that name at all last year- and for the other things she has a mirror, she knows there not true. Half the boys in our year stare at her, when she runs around in those muggle clothes." His expression turned a bit dreamy with last the piece of information.

Lucius put up a hand to put a cease to the conversation and smirked at his son knowingly. "Draco, if you are attracted to a women it is best to compliment-"

Without taking the time to think about what he was saying Draco blurted out, "it's not like I could get close to her she always had Potter with her, or the Weasel drooling all over her!"

Theo smirked, poor bloke didn't even realize what he admitted.

Lucius rolled his eyes at his son. "Maybe next time you should try pulling her pig-tails, and lay off the racial slurs- hmmm?"

Lucius could hear Cissa mumbling something about apple trees under her breath, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course I raised her with proper decorum, Draco. That does not mean she was not affected. She is a proud young women, and she does not like to let people to see her weak. But, I can assure you, she was hurt very deeply by the things said over the years. You have to understand, young girls rarely see the same thing in the mirror that other people see; and I am sure she has no idea boys are watching her." Isabella continued.

"She better not," was grumbled by Theo.

Lucius addressed Isabella, "I would like to see the first time Hermione performed healing magic thru you."

This got the attention of everyone in the room. Isabella stared blankly for a moment, unsure of what happened that they even knew Hermione was capable of wandless magic. "There's not much to tell, I got hurt very badly and she healed me, I think she was scared and just willed it to happen."

"Hmm, Isabella, ever since you were a child you were awful at lying. Now, I would like to see the memory, and I would like to see how you _acquired_ your injury." Tom eyed his daughter shrewdly. He was well aware what type of people the Snape's were, and he knew that Samuel blamed him for his brother's death. He really needed to know what both women have dealt with over the years, and not this glossed over version. He knew his Isabella did not want to upset them- but he needed to make sure that Samuel and Dumbledore received the proper retribution for any misdeeds against his kin.

Alex again pulled the silvery thread from her temple and placed it in the stone bowl.

_Isabella stood at kitchen counter filling a large glass pitcher, Hermione sat with Samuel at the kitchen table. _

_Hermione stood up holding her plate and before she could turn around to walk it to the sink, Samuel stood and back-handed her across the mouth._

"_I don't remember dismissing you, girl," he sneered at her menacingly._

_The force off the blow knocked Hermione back-wards, she fell over her chair and landed in a ball on the floor. _

_Her mother spun quickly, dropping the picture on the floor. When Samuel moved to advance on Hermione for a second time, she shouted "No!" As she moved to intercept him her feet slid out from under, the surface of the kitchen floor was coated in glass and drink. As her feet flew up into the air she landed back first on the floor and instantly went limp._

Severus reached for his sister, who was quietly crying. He turned her away from the scene and into his chest and embraced her gently.

"_Mum, mum, answer me mum." Hermione drug herself over to her mother. _

_She immediately took notice of the large piece of glass in her mother's side. Memory Isabella opened her eyes. "I'm okay, Hermione." _

_Hermione shook her head. "No, no you're not mum, there's blood all over."_

_Samuel sneered, "Maybe if your mother dies, you'll learn to follow the rules," and walked out of the room. A moment later they heard the front door slam._

_Isabella had placed her hand on the wound to try and stem the bleeding. "Hermione, you need to go next door and get Jim." Isabella's eyes had a dazed look in them and her speech seemed slow. She closed her eyes and went limp again. _

_Her mother's hand rested on the wound and Hermione placed her hand on top, trying to keep pressure on it. "Mum, you have to stay awake mum." _

_As Hermione started crying a soft blue light engulfed them. The glass was slowly pushed out of the wound and the flesh started to mend together. When the process was complete, Hermione stretched out next to her mother; the floor still littered with glass and drink; and went to sleep._

When they were expelled from the memory Severus helped his sister sit, and then went and poured several snifters of brandy. Bringing the serving tray back to the group. Everyone including Draco and Theo took a glass.

It was several moments of silence before Isabella spoke. "She was tired for days after that. After she realized she was able to do wandless magic she started working on controlling it. She taught herself some shields, but wandless magic requires a lot of focus so she really hasn't-"

Tom interrupted her, "Isabella, enough." His voice was soft. "How often did things like this occur, and I am not asking about wandless magic?"

"Father, please." She pleaded, she really did not want to rehash the last sixteen years.

Tom seemingly reading is daughter's mind clarified, "Once a week, once a month, everyday."

She sighed, "When Hermione was home from school, it seemed like something happened almost every day. He knew hurting her was worse for me then physically hurting me. I always intervened, and usually he would direct his anger at me. We tried to avoid him as much as we could."

Tom nodded and walked over to his daughter, placing a kiss on her head he told her, "You're both home now and you're both safe. The healers are going to see about unbinding your magic tomorrow, and you will not be left defenseless again." As he was leaving the room he looked at Severus, "See to your sister, some calming draught may be helpful."

Severus nodded in response.

Tom turned to Cissa, "Cissa, please arrange a shopping trip, both my granddaughter and daughter need full wardrobes. Lucius, I want no less than three guards to attend with them."

Theo interrupted, his hands were still shaking with barely controlled rage, "I will be in attendance."

Draco, who seemed to be a strange mixture of angry and sad added in, "I will attend as well."

Lucius contemplated whether or not to allow them to go before nodding. It wouldn't do to hold them back, they would most likely go after Snape otherwise. "Very well, both of you will attend."

"Lucius, put Gibbons on finding Snape, and see about contacting Gregorovitch, for wands." With that Tom walked out the door.

"Isabella, has he touched you without your consent." Severus was facing the fireplace with both arms stretched in front of him holding onto the mantel. God, he didn't want to ask this, but sixteen years imprisoned with the man.

Isabella jumped up from her seat, "You have no right to ask such a thing, Severus, I don't have to answer that!"

Severus turned to see his sister crying again for what seemed the hundredth time that day. "I think you answered the question, Izzy." The only outward sign that he was very close to losing control was the occasional flare of his nostrils. "And has he touched Hermione."

"Gods, no." She was certain he had not touched her, as her daughter started to develop she was even more careful not to leave her alone with the beast.

Lucius eyed his friend discreetly, and turning to his wife asked her, "Can you take Isabella to her room, I need to discuss some things with Severus."

She nodded and went to her friend.

Severus poured himself some more brandy, and quickly threw it back. Once he heard the door click, he violently threw the cup into the fireplace. The loud shattering sound caused Draco to jump.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Feel better?"

Severus just glared in return.

"Gibbons will find him, Severus. Just be patient, don't do anything foolish." Lucius tried to soothe him.

"Have you ever known me to do anything foolish?" Severus raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend.

Lucius shook his head, "no, I can't say that I have."

Draco sat deep in his own thoughts. Contemplating mainly on how he was going to kill the muggle. He didn't want to focus too much on the why he was so angry, he would be angry for any women forced to endure abuse- wouldn't he?

Severus addressed the boys, "You two need to get some rest. Theo, Draco, I will include you in any plans in regard to the muggle; but I want agreement from both of you that you will do nothing on your own. Do you understand?

After two mumbled yes sir's later, both young men were on the way.

Draco turned to his friend and asked, "Are we going to listen to him?"

Theo nodded, "I think for now, give Gibbons a chance to find him. He is an excellent tracker."

~oOo~

Hermione didn't wake until the next morning. She missed the Healer that checked on her several times and confirmed she was just suffering from exhaustion. She also missed the constant flow of people that went in and out of her room, afraid for her to wake and be alone. Finally at midnight the Healer told them she would wake her in the morning if she did not wake on her own. Mipsy the house-elf helped Isabella settle on a transfigured cot next to her daughter's bed, and locked the door so no-one could disturb them.

When she woke she was extremely disoriented. It took her a few moments to remember the events of the day before. As she got out of bed she noticed her mother sound asleep in a cot next to hers. She tip-toed around her, heading for the door across the room, praying to any god that would listen that it was the bathroom.

To her delight it was a bathroom. It was huge, there was a large in-ground bath, it's irregular shape and huge size gave it the appearance of being a small lake. There was a giant stone statue that surrounded it, Hermione' eyes followed the dinosaur like creature up from its tail, taking in its fin like feet, all the way up to its giant head. Even though it was obviously a beast it had what could only be described as a gentle facial expression, and even in its stone form it appeared to have kind eyes.

Hermione let out a giggle. _Loch-ness monster, indeed._

She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the warm water. She had to swim across to reach the taps. She choose a pomegranate scented bubble to add to the water, and laid back on one of the steps to relax.

Mipsy the house-elf popped into the bathroom. Hermione jumped, "Mipsy is sorry Miss, I is being sent to help you get ready."

Hermione smiled at the elf, "That's okay, Mipsy. I can get ready on my own."

Mipsy shook her head. "Master is telling me to help Miss get ready. Master promised when you came home I could be your elf."

Hermione was shocked. "My elf! I don't need an elf."

The elf turned wide tear filled eyes on Hermione. "Is Miss not wanting me! All misses need an elf."

Hermione sighed, she really didn't have the heart to turn the creature away.

"Very well, Mipsy, I would be delighted to have you assist me."

The little elf clapped her hands and squealed.

Within twenty minutes Hermione was wash, dried, dressed, her hair was done, and she had a small amount of make-up applied.

She felt a bit over-dressed the robes were more formal than any she has ever worn. A short empire waist sundress was over laid by a long robe. The robes were made from a silky fabric, that Hermione could only guess was fairy silk, and they had gold button that held then together beneath breast bone; which allowed the scoop neck of the sundress to remain visible. She felt like a princess.

She looked into the mirror taking in her new appearance, she had to admit to herself she liked it. She was amazed at how much a change in hair color and eye color could alter you appearance. Mipsy left her down in a pile of long riotous curls. The little elf even took the time to place a cooling charm on the underside of her hair, so she wouldn't get warm if she went outside.

~oOo~

Hermione exited the bedroom, being careful not to wake her mother. She wandered aimlessly down the hall, she should have call Mipsy to escort her. But really, how hard could it be to find your way down to the first floor? Apparently, in the grand manor it was extremely difficult. Hermione wound her way around another corner, and was completely relieved to see a figure walking towards her.

"Theo!" she squealed, as the figure got close enough for her to distinguish.

Theo chuckled, "Hermione, I am delighted that you are so happy to see me- Ahh, but alas I fear it's not me you are happy to see, but my ability to navigate through this monstrosity of a home.

She smiled in response, and took his proffered arm.

"Grandfather is requesting your presence in the dining room." Theo paused and faced Hermione. "You look lovely, there is no mistaking what family you belong to."

Hermione looked at Theo for a moment, and she had to agree. While she was considerable shorter than him they looked remarkable alike. She never realized how stunning his eyes were while in school, but they were the same amber color as Hermione's . Their skin coloring was the same, his eyes were not a large as hers, but he also to had an abundance of long thick lashes.

He pursed his lips for a minute before interrupting her thoughts. "Aunt Isabella, told us yesterday morning-" he paused a moment trying to decide the best way to approach the subject. "She told us about your father, or rather the man who you were told was your father, and I want you to know- no one here will hurt you, and we won't – I won't let anyone hurt you."

She was not sure how she felt about him knowing. How many people did her mother tell? She was a bit mortified, not wanting everyone to think of her as weak. She turned to start walking again and in a quiet voice asked, "How many people know?"

Theo thought she sounded almost defeated, he could never truly understand what she felt, he only hoped she could realize this was outside of her control. "Only the immediate family was told." He didn't want to let her know that they had seen the abuse firsthand, he could understand that she would see it as a violation of her privacy; to tell someone about an incident is entirely different from viewing it and seeing her in that weakened state.

"I wasn't sure if Draco was going to be sick or blow something up when we were told." Theo being the Slytherin he was, decided to take the opportunity to help his friend get into Hermione's good graces.

"I thought you said only the immediate family was there?" She looked extremely annoyed. _Great the little ferret is going to use this against me. I'm not weak, and if he thinks-_

Hermione's mental tirade was cut-off by Theo. "Well, the Malfoy's are considered immediate family, and I really think Aunt Isabella needed Aunt Cissa there. The Malfoy's are my godparents, and Uncle Severus is Draco's Godfather, so we grew up rather closely. I guess you could say Aunt Cissa was the women in our life after mum died."

Hermione huffed, "well, I am sure Malfoy was elated someone thought to put the mudblood in her place." She felt Theo stiffen when she said this, but pressed on. "I sure he was quite upset that it wasn't him that got to do it."

Theo was surprised at the venom in her voice, but it really should have been expected. Draco tormented her for six years.

He sighed, "Hermione, I can assure Draco was in no way elated, in fact I am certain he was ready to go find the man and kill him. Uncle Severus made use promise we wouldn't doing anything. Consider this, Hermione, sometimes when children want attention they will do anything to get it, and they don't always care if the attention they receive is good or bad. Didn't you ever realize that you were the only muggle-born Draco tormented."

"All that means is he hates more than anyone else," she huffed.

Theo smiled, "oh, no is does not, and I am going to prove it." He stated this as he held up a small dropper. Hermione stopped to look at it, there was a very small amount of a clear and odorless liquid.

"Veritaserum! Theo, you can't give him that." Hermione was appalled.

Theo smiled, "I can and I will. It's only effective for a short period and I have the antidote. Plus, I think it is the quickest way to prove to you he is not a bad guy."

~oOo~

Draco, Lucius, Remus, Severus and Tom Riddle stood in the dining room staring at the contents of Hermione's backpack. There was a stack of about fifty index cards with writing so small it was not discernable. They figured that the contents was hidden with a spell, but could not figure out which spell was used.

Tom was thumbing through what appeared to be a diary, occasionally running his wand over it trying to decipher it's secrets. He couldn't decide if the journal was simply a diary with spells to keep the true contents hidden or something else entirely. He suspected the latter due to the complexities of the spells used to guard it's secrets. Out smarted by a sixteen year old, how embarrassing.

They even brought Draco in, thinking maybe it was something new that they have not seen. Now, here they sat waiting for Hermione, and somehow Tom didn't think his granddaughter was going to appreciate them riffling thru her belongings.

~oOo~

Remus looked up to see Hermione enter the dining room, "Hermione!" He walked over to her. As he opened his arms to embrace her she side-stepped him.

"Hermione?" The hurt in his voice could not be missed.

She leveled him with cold narrowed eyes, "Lupin, I _trust _you are well." Her tone was as cold as her eyes.

She eyed up the rest of the group, seeing the contents of her bag laid out on the table. "Find anything interesting?" Although her tone was no longer as cold, she certainly sounded annoyed.

Draco was in shock, he wasn't sure what Lupin did to deserve her cold brush off. But he did know that in all of his years of tormenting the little witch she never looked at him like that, she was completely cold, and the poor wolf looked devastated.

"Hermione, please, let me explain. You don't understand." Remus pleaded with her.

Yesterday they had her, she was tired, sore, and confused. Today she was well rested and annoyed. She wanted answers.

Walking over to the dining room table seemingly ignoring Remus's plea, she place her finger's tips on the top of the index cards. She waited a moment before a soft orange glow was emitted from the cards. She lifted her hand palm out with her fingers slightly bent, the top index card seemed to stick to her fingers as she lifted her hand. Gently she pushed her hand towards the wall and the card released from her fingers. As the card floated slowly towards the wall it increased in size causing the words to become legible.

She took at seat at the table, "Please, explain, Lupin."

Tom lifted an eyebrow to his granddaughter, feeling a bit smug at the impressive bit of magic she just performed. He was reading the card that essentially challenged Remus's loyalty to the Order. Listing the characteristics of Lycanthropy.

"Well, Hermione, I guess you could consider me one of Dumbledore's experiments. He felt that is he took me away from the pack at a young age I would look to him as the alpha. Fenrir allowed for me to go, he felt it was important that I receive a proper wizarding education. Albus never realized that one of my pack was always sent to the shrieking shack to transform with me, we think he left me alone so I would feel abandoned by them. He also did not understand that while the marauders were not werewolves they were accepted into the pack once they started to accompany me on my transformations."

He paused a moment before adding, "My loyalty is always to my pack, we assist Tom, because we believe Albus will destroy our world if he assumes control."

Hermione took a deep breath and eyed him shrewdly, "So in our fourth year was it your intention to kill us."

"What! No, Hermione, I forgot to take the potion that is the truth!" Remus was shocked, he couldn't believe she would think that.

"Hermione, you have to understand, James was accepted as part of the pack, his kin would be included in that."

"So then explain why would you allow Dumbledore to control Harry, and me for that matter." Hermione was hurt, how could he let them be lead around by the old fool.

She was surprised when Snape started to explain the situation to her. "You have to understand, we were not in the position to discuss things with you directly, and short of kid-napping you we had no way to be sure you would not go back to the headmaster. We do not know the level of control he has over someone, and it is extremely hard to identify if he is using mind altering charms. We know he is using charms in Hogwarts, we have identified several in the Slytherin common room that make students aggressive to students outside their own house. It could possibly be suicide to approach someone who is under Dumbledore's thumb."

Hermione nodded, she seemed to be accepting of what the dour man had said. With wave of her hand another card flew up to the wall. On it was a picture of Snape, and it listed all of his past actions in regards to the Order.

Snape was surprised to see that the card had very little regarding his nasty attitude. He was put out a bit when he read one line that stated, does not like us yet continues to protect us.

He sighed and took a good look at his niece, he knew he had a lot to make up for, especially after his sister's outburst yesterday. "I do like you, Hermione. You have to understand, Dumbledore does not want Harry trusting me. I'm not sure why, it may be he does not fully trust me himself or that it makes Harry not susceptible to the things I teach him – I don't know. The point is, I was directed to behave the way I do. Do keep in mind that I have never been the easiest person to befriend, but I'm not cruel. I think I was a bit harsher with you, subconsciously I did not want you drug into this mess and when you befriended Potter I knew that you would be."

She rolled this information around for a minute before asking, "How long have you known who I am?"

"We never knew for a fact until your birthday, and even then we had three likely candidates. During your sixth year a couple of things were brought to my attention. The main thing being that your magic was bound." He put up a hand to stop her from interrupting. "Minerva had explained that you seemed to have a magical increase every year, which is not heard of. Magical beings tend to have two fluxes of power. Between the age of twelve and thirteen and then the second at the age of sixteen. We were not even sure if we missed your coming of age entirely due to your use of the time turner. Tom sent someone to scout out your house, they found the wards were too strong to get close without alerting someone; and they were even keeping the muggles away. We used a potion with your blood in it to track you on the morning of your birthday."

Hermione was shocked, "my blood! Where did you get my blood, and I have never heard of a tracking potion that uses blood."

"I assure you Hermione there are many potions that you are not aware of, however this potion happens to be very rare. It's main ingredient is placenta and the cord blood of the person being tracked."

Hermione looked at them appalled, she couldn't get the mental picture of buckets filled with birthing product shoved in someone's closet, out of her mind.

Tom interrupted her thoughts, "Come now, Hermione, I know even the muggles have started saving the samples of a child's cord blood at birth. Both the placenta and blood can be used in several life saving potions. It's common practice in our world to save them."

Hermione felt a bit silly for not thinking about that. She nodded at him acknowledging her acceptance.

She decided to move on from her Uncle and with another wave of her hand six cards flew up to the wall. Each card was divided into two with a line drawn down the center. One side had Dumbledore and the other Voldemort. The cards were labeled by year.

She looked at her grandfather and raised an eyebrow. "Can you explain why you have been trying to kill my best friend for six years now?"

"I have not been trying to kill him!" Tom protested vehemently. "I am not sure what occurred in your first year, Severus explained about Quirrell and the stone, but I was not lurking about. Think, Hermione, how would I get close enough to a unicorn to kill it, and drink it's blood?

She mumbled in response, "that is already on my card."

Tom continued, "Quierrell is not on our side, he is one of the dark wizards who have approached us over the years. Many witches and wizards believe Dumbledore's stories of muggle baiting, torture, and world dominance. Unfortunately, this attracts many Dark Wizards to us. There are sick people who would love to participate in things like that." He took a deep breath.

"The thing is Quirrell acted as if we did not turn him away, and then started to do things saying that he was acting on our behalf."

Hermione waved her hand again and several cards flew to the wall. A single card each for Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and Greyback.

She looked pointedly add her grandfather, "no Dark Wizards?"

Draco, who had been quite thus far shouted out, "My father and Aunt are not Dark Wizards!"

Hermione stood and shouted back, "You can't be serious, your Aunt is insane; she tortured the Longbottoms to the point of insanity- and your father- your father tried to kill me at the Department of Mysteries!"

Draco continued to protest, "My father never tried to kill you, and my Aunt is not crazy, she just- she just has a bad temper!"

Lucius snorted, saying Bella had a bad temper was like saying lava is hot; it's not incorrect per se, just grossly understated.

Hermione stared at Lucius incredulously, did he just laugh?

"Bella went after the Longbottoms, the night her two best friends were killed, and you were kidnapped. She saw them take you. It was the same night Tom was injured, the Potter's died, and Harry became the boy who lived. By that time the Potter's had already deflected to our side, they were buying time planning to escape Dumbledore, and go into hiding. We knew the child in the prophecy was Harry and so did the Potter's."

Lucius took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sure Severus will show you the memory of that night. The entire night was chaos, it started with an attack on your home, and ended at the Potter's. Tom went to retrieve Harry and Bella went after the Longbottom's, you were already gone when she found them. Dumbledore was already at the Potter's, he shot the killing curse at Harry and Lily jumped in front of it, Severus was injured by Arthur Weasley and witnessed the entire event. The second killing curse Dumbledore fired off hit his target but the curse ricocheted off of Harry and hit Tom. Albus is the one who marked Harry, Hermione, not Tom."

Hermione looked at blankly for a second, "But the prophesy states 'the Dark Lord'."

Severus interjected, "Tom has explained he does not and has never gone by that name. There is not one prophecy in history that actually names the person it is referring to. Both Tom and Albus are Lords, I believe the prophecy is in reference to _a dark_ lord not_ the_ dark lord."

Hermione looked skeptical but pressed on, "What about the diary and the chamber of secrets?"

Lucius started, "I put the diary in Ginevra's bag intentionally to get it into the school. It was an artifact similar to wizarding painting, Tom used his hair and some spells to imbue it with his essence. We can only assume that Albus got a hold of the diary at some point. But consider this, the Basilisk was put in the castle to protect the inhabitants, not destroy muggle-borns. A parselmouth was needed to open the chamber, but not to control the beast. The basilisk follows the orders of the headmaster. I really don't think that it was a coincidence that you were petrified."

"But Draco even said he hoped I was one of the first it killed." Hermione protested.

Lucius's only response was to smack his son in the back of the head.

Breakfast appeared on the table as they were talking, Hermione didn't realize how hungry she was. With a full English breakfast appearing in front of her she completely forgot about the conversation and started digging into her food. She received some amused stares, but they all just took it as their queue to start eating.

Theo smirked, this was going to be fun. He had Mipsy put the truth serum in Draco's drink, after he took a couple of sips he covertly hit him with the babbling curse. As he watched Draco's eyes glass over he asked, "So Draco, what do you think of my sister?"

Hermione looked up from her plate with wide-eyes. _He didn't give him the verituserum!_

Draco couldn't help himself, "I think she is just lovely." _Oh god, I just said that._

He couldn't stop himself from adding, "I always have."

A thud was heard as Draco let his head fall forward and bang on the table.

Lucius and Severus looked amused. Lucius couldn't help being grateful that Theo had the sense not to do this in front of the women. They would hear about it for months.

Theo pressed on, amused at his friends dramatics. "And what do you think of my sister's hair?"

Draco sighed, "I love it, it suits her fiery temper and it's beautiful."

He could do nothing to stop his verbal diarrhea as he pressed on. "I just want to wrap my hands in it and push her-" Draco stuffed an entire roll into his mouth to stop the flow of words. Oh, he was still trying to talk, there was just too much food in his mouth for anyone to understand him.

The entire table was staring at him. Tom and Severus looked like they were going to kill him, Theo looked like he wanted to be ill, his father look thoroughly amused, and Remus looked concerned. _Why does he look concerned?_

Theo looked at Hermione. "Anything you want to ask before it wears off?"

Before Hermione could stop herself she blurted out, "Why were you so mean to me?"

Draco let out a soft groan his forehead still laying on the edge of the table. "When I was a kid, I think I convinced myself that I didn't like you- you were a little swat. As I got older it was the only way I could get your attention."

He didn't need the babbling curse to continue, he lifted his head from the table so he could look at her. "I'm sorry Hermione, I really didn't mean to hurt you- or at least not like I did- nothing seemed to phase you so I just kept pushing. It wasn't until yesterday when your mum laid into me that I realized how much you were affected by what I said."

Hermione looked at him, she couldn't believe Draco Malfoy just apologized. She couldn't help asking one more question. "Are you only sorry because I'm not a mudblood anymore?"

Draco was quick to answer with a vehement, "No! It has nothing do to with that."

Theo handed his friend the antidote, Draco scowled at him as he reached for the vial.

Theo smiled, "That was interesting, yeah?" He couldn't keep the laughter from his voice.

Draco was mumbling something unintelligible as he continued to glare at his friend.

They continued to eat their meal in silence, Draco spent a good amount of time reading the cards posted on the wall. He was amazed how many cons Dumbledore had. She listed all of his convenient disappearing acts, which often led Harry and subsequently her into danger. The half truths that he had told them, and the fact that he never gave them all of the relevant information they needed to complete a task. He was disturbed when he read the section questioning why Dumbledore did not allow her to talk about her home life, and why wouldn't he help her mother leave.

As they were finishing up Draco looked at Hermione and in an accusatory tone asked, "You were defecting from the Order, weren't you?"

She shrugged, "possibly."

Draco stared at her, "if you defected you would end up right where you're sitting now."

She shook her head, "No, I was thinking more on the lines of starting my own side."

Theo laughed, "You would, wouldn't you?"

Draco looked at her in awe of her audacity. "Hermione, there's already two sides you pick one and go with it. Who would you have join your side?"

Severus couldn't help wondering, who indeed?

Hermione looked at the group, she might as well just tell them. "Well, right now it would be me, Harry, Luna and her dad, the Creevy's, Terry Boot."

Tom interrupted, "We already have the Creevey's"

Hermione looked confused, "No, you attacked them."

Tom eyed his granddaughter, "No, we evacuated their parents, and put them in a safe house for the summer. Unfortunately their home was destroyed."

Hermione shook her head, "No, your mark was sighted, the house was burned to the ground."

"Yes, the mark was left. But not by us. We are assuming that the Order destroyed the house, but we are not positive, we didn't send anyone to investigate."

Hermione huffed, "and what did you do with their parents! Torture them?"

"We do not torture muggles. Think about it Hermione, the muggles might not have magic; but they out number us four to one, and they have access to weapons that we could not even imagine. They could easily destroy our world, yes, we would probable escape, but at what cost."

Tom took a deep breath, "I learned on my travels that some cultures do cohabitate with wizards and witches. But, most of these cultures are considered uncivilized, and the civilized cultures around them brush it off when they talk about their magic people. The civilized cultures that do acknowledge their magical community, do so in a very guarded manner and would never give information on their mages to outsiders. Most of these cultures are Asian." He watched his granddaughter process what he said.

Tom watched his granddaughter, she was really quite intelligent. She reminded him of himself when he was her age. Really Tom did exactly what she said and started his own side. But, in his case it was more of rallying people together. "Why were you going to defect, Hermione? I am guessing there is more to it than Albus's poor leadership skills."

"I disagree with him, he thinks he can recreate the days of Merlin, and I don't think he can. I think he will give the predominant religions of the world reason to band against us- instead of fighting each other. Then there is the issue of trust, he has misled us to many times to trust him." She looked at Severus.

"Why did he fake his death? Harry was devastated."

"The plan itself started out as a joke, there was a large gathering and Tom had jokingly asked Draco to get rid of Dumbledore for him. Somehow the information got back to Dumbledore and he played it up. Cissa came to me when she heard about it and made me take a vow of protection. Not that it was needed. Dumbledore thought that if I appeared to kill him it would put me firmly in Tom's camp." He paused to let out a rich chuckle. "I guess it did, never mind that I was already firmly in the camp. So I worked with Draco to let in the Death Eaters, and killed Albus. Of course he had multiple protections against the killing curse on him. It was a very complex bit of magic to perform, and the protection is very short lived- god, how I hoped it had worn off." Severus's expression turned a bit dreamy. "Tom had realized that if we gained control of the school we would be able to reach the youngsters before Albus. Didn't you ever wonder why he never ran for minister? He uses his position in the school to recruit the strongest the wizarding world had to offer."

Hermione became agitated at the mention of the battle. "Why were you allowing Death Eaters into the school! They were trying to kill us. Greyback mauled Bill Weasley- and why in the world would you call your army Death Eaters?"

To Hermione's surprise Remus jumped up, "No, Hermione, Fenrir did not just maul Bill. Bill had his wand trained on Fenrir, and Fenrir was unarmed. It was the only way he could protect himself."

Hermione looked shocked at that information, she never considered it was an act of defense.

Draco continued the explanation. "The Death Eaters were formed as the Knights of Walpurgis, and with Dumbledore's manipulations became Death Eaters. None of the Knights considered that the name would stick. Sometimes you'll hear the older members still refer to themselves as the Knights. Dolohov absolutely refuses to call himself a Death Eater."

At the mention of Dolohov's name Hermione scowled. "That man tried to gut me."

"No, that was an unfortunate accident. He was aiming at Tonks, and you got in the way of the spell. He was devastated when he realized he hit a child, and it was fortunate that Severus was there and able to heal you." Tom couldn't help thinking how fortunate is was, he wasn't sure he would be able to forgive his old friend if he had accidently killed his granddaughter.

"Why even lead us there?"

"We already knew the prophecy, Hermione, we thought if Harry heard it firsthand he might understand Tom was not his enemy." It was Lucius who addressed Hermione's question.

"Bellatrix killed Sirius." Hermione continued.

Lucius continued, "No, Sirius was sent thru the veil, only to be retrieved by her later. Sirius, while a strong wizard could not emotionally separate himself from the war. He panned on kid-napping Harry, which would have been foolish, Albus would have been alerted as soon as he left Grimmauld Place with him. Sirius would have been killed, and Harry most likely obliviated."

Remus looked at Hermione. "He has been living with the pack since then, we keep a close watch on him, Hermione. Our goal is to get Harry away from Albus, we just have to be smart about how we do it." Remus sighed, "Sirius has lost probable more than most of us; he lost his best friends, his godson, and at the time he thought he lost Isabella. Albus knew Sirius betrayed him; that was why he allowed him to go to Azkaban. He didn't count on him escaping, that's for sure. But, he decided to gain his compliance by using Harry."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she squeaked out, "They were using Dark magic."

Draco looked her in the eyes, "Dark magic is just a matter intent, Hermione, with the exception of some potions which require ingredients to be taken by force. Weasley used a slicing charm on you. Eventually you would of died from blood loss if we were not there to help you."

Hermione nodded, she knew this information. She had also seen on more than one occasion the damage charms can cause.

There was really just one thing left that was really eating at her. "What about the tri-Wizard tournament?"

Severus spoke again, "unfortunately, the only potion I could find to heal Tom required blood, flesh, and bone. The blood had to come from an enemy. We knew it had to come from either Albus or Harry, Albus being the one who cast the curse and Potter was targeted by it. The blood had to be taken by force, the chances of us being able to take the blood from him was slim, and he is also knowledgeable enough that he would have willing offered it, if we did try to take it from him. Harry was the easiest way to get the ingredient, by this time Harry considered himself an enemy of Tom."

Tom interrupted Snape. "I only expected Peter to give me a finger, not his entire hand; his mind has been a bit addled since spending ten years as a rodent. He was very scared when Sirius was captured and didn't even think to seek refuge with the werewolves. After the potion was created I drank it. Lucius came soon after and took me to his home. It took several weeks for the potion to take effect and for me to regain my health. I heard what Harry believes happens, and Severus saw firsthand in Harry's mind what he believes happened. But I have to ask was Harry left alone with Dumbledore at all before you spoke to him."

Hermione forehead was scrunched in concentration as she nodded. "Kill the spare, you had Peter kill Cedric."

Tom shook his head, "Cedric was stunned, I assure you he is well. He was taken out of the country with his mother. Amos is one of our spies in the ministry, after everything that happened at the end of the first war; he wanted his family out of the equation, he would continue to spy as long as his family was safe."

Hermione felt ill, she knew things were not what they seemed. But this was almost too much for her to digest. Looking at her grandfather she asked, "What are your plans for muggles, muggle-born, and squibs?"

Tom nodded, expecting this question. "Muggles like the Creevey's, I have no plans for. We may place them in positions of liaisons. While we do not need to be involved directly in muggle issues, we would be foolish not to keep up with their current events and advancements. Squibs would mainly be put in place acclimating muggle-borns to the wizarding world, connecting the dots for them, if you will. Squibs will also continue working in the ministry as liaisons. One major difference for squibs is that they must pursue a muggle education. As the muggles have proven, not being able to practice magic does not make you useless. As for the muggle-borns, I want them monitored from the time from the time they are born. We will make sure they are being treated well, those who are will be left with their parents, those who are not will be take from their home. Similar to what Salazar started."

Hermione seemed to accept this, "And what of Harry."

Tom sighed, "Harry is the one who will destroy Dumbledore. We will continue to play Albus's game until we get him on our side."

Remus interrupted, "Speaking of Albus's game, I believe if you plan to take over the Ministry now is the time to act."

A/n

Bit of a long boring chapter, but it was necessary to address some of these issue, I tried to incorporate as much canon details as possible (although I may have done it a loosely). The next chapter is going to have more Draco and Hermione interaction.

Thank you to those who took the time to review, I really appreciate them.

Please review, I hate to beg, but it seems as if people are adding the story to their favs but not leaving reviews .


	5. Getting Settled

Disclaimer- I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to JKR, and I make no money from these writings

_Remus interrupted, "Speaking of Albus's game, I believe if you plan to take over the Ministry now is the time to act."_

Getting Settled –

"Perhaps it would be best to discuss this in private, Remus." Snape's deep voice seemed to cut through the tension in the air.

Hermione looked at her professor, her chin jutted out defiantly. He knew that look, and oh, how he loathed it. "I'm not leaving, sir."

No, the defiant little witch would not leave. Severus knew her mannerisms well. He knew he could remove her bodily from the room, and yet somehow she would get the information she sought. Best let her stay, at least then he'll know if she's planning anything. Perhaps he could get something out of it.

"Very well, Hermione, but I think it's only fair if we are to share our plans with you, you should share something with us." He tried to keep his face as neutral as possible. It wouldn't do to appear cocky and annoy the little witch.

She raised a sardonic eyebrow at him and smirked, a move that was not missed by anyone in the room. "Very well, _Uncle_, that sounds fair. When Lupin is done, I will determine what I want to share."

_My, my, she really is my niece._

Draco couldn't help the small smile that was tugging at his cheeks.

_So the kitty wants to play. _

"If I may, I really don't think that this would be the best conversation to have in front of Hermione." Remus cut in.

"Why's that, because I'm a witch, or maybe because keeping information from me has worked out so well in the past?" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

Remus sighed, "The information is a bit… sensitive."

"Sensitive how, does it involve me?" she pressed. Sensitive really, doesn't he realize she has been involved in this war since she was eleven- well, ten.

Tom looked at his granddaughter for a moment, and then over to the man he considered a son. Severus gave him a slight nod of his head indicating that he felt she should stay.

Tom looked at Remus. "She will stay."

Hermione felt like punching her fist in the air, but remained calm. Although her expression remained neutral the men in the room could not miss the slight sparkle in her eyes.

Lucius looked over to Remus, "Should I retrieve Bella."

Remus nodded in response.

Lucius called an elf and asked him to fetch is sister-in-law; only moments later Bellatrix Lestrange glided into the room.

She approached Hermione, who unconsciously stood; the manners her mother had taught her holding firm even in her state of shock.

"Hermione, it's a pleasure to finally get a chance to meet you." Bella reached out to shake her hand. Hermione allowed it, and politely replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Pleasure might be a stretch, but as long as there was no hexing involved it wasn't so bad.

Bellatrix smiled, "I have so many stories about you mother, dear, anything you want to know don't hesitate to ask."

Hermione nodded, a bit put out that her impression of the women was so off. It wasn't her fault really, the only other time she met the women was in battle.

As Bella settled in Snape addressed Hermione, "One other thing, I think it's only fair that I get to ask you a question, and you give an honest answer; not that you randomly pick what you want to tell us."

Hermione nodded, "Fair enough." She has had enough practice in evasion- although going up against Snape may be difficult.

Remus took a deep breath before beginning, "Albus is extremely out of sorts, I think now would be the best time to attack the ministry and assume control. Between Arthur's death and Hermione escaping- he seemed to forget himself a bit. There was no vow of secrecy in yesterday's meeting."

Arthur Weasly is dead; Hermione didn't know how she felt about this. She didn't really like the man, but that didn't mean she wanted him dead.

Tom was watching his granddaughters face, her emotion seemed to dance in her eyes. She seemed a bit confused, perhaps he need to have a talk with her about Arthur.

"Albus wants Harry retrieved within a week. Ronald had an outburst that was- informative." Remus paused a moment, on one hand he was relieved Alex was not in the room, and on the other hand he was extremely disturbed that Hermione was.

"It would seem that Ronald believes that marrying Hermione will elevate his family's standings." Remus watched as everyone let the information sink in.

Hermione was the first to find her tongue, "Firstly, I would never marry Ronald Weasley, and secondly why would he think I could raise his family's standings. I'm a simple muggle-born witch to him."

"It would seem that both Arthur and Ronald were aware of your heritage, and I'm not sure that he cares if you're willing to be bound to him." Remus was staring down at the table. He did not want to see the hurt in her eyes.

Hermione's voice was becoming shrill, "You can't force someone to be bound to you; both precipitants have to be willing. If that idiot thinks for a moment that I would marry him after the way he has treated me over the years he is sorely mistaken."

Tom stood, "Hermione, bindings require both members to participate without magical coercion. There are many way to gain compliance without using magic."

Tom walked out from the table, a walked across the room. Leaning against the side-board he waved for Remus to continue.

"It would seem that Albus promised Hermione to Ronald." Remus looked Tom in the eyes at he said this.

Draco stood; "He did what?" his voice was quiet with dangerous undertone.

Hermione looked at Draco, in all of their years of fighting, she had never been afraid of him. Looking at him now he was quite the imposing figure. He was at least six feet, with broad shoulders, and a solid build. His dark robes stood in striking contrast to his fair skin and white blond hair. His magic was charging the air around him making his anger almost tangible. It was quite the site, and she was glad she was not the object of his ire.

Remus sighed, "Weasley made it clear that once she is bound to him he will use any means necessary to control her."

"And you did nothing!" Draco shouted at him.

Remus jumped up from his seat, "What would you have me do, Draco! I was in the middle of the Orders headquarters, alone!"

Draco did not back-down, "Try killing him for starters! It's one curse Lupin; you could have fired it off before anyone had a chance to react!"

"Draco!" Hermione was shocked; sure she was upset that she was apparently being offered off as if she was a possession; but killing him was a bit harsh.

"First of all, there will be no killing in my name." The group stared at her like she was insane.

Draco interrupted her, "This is a war, Hermione, there will be deaths."

"Fine, just not in my name." she huffed, "I'm only sixteen, I'm too young to be married. I don't reach my majority for another year. Now as disturbing as-"

Draco had resorted to trying to pace away his aggression, when his godfather started to explain. "No, Hermione, the age of majority was changed by the ministry to better acclimate to the modern world. Magical maturity is reached at the age of sixteen. It is possible for you to be bound to someone; but the ministry will not acknowledge the bond until you are seventeen. Once the bond is um... consummated, it is unbreakable."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. The air in the room was becoming thick with her anger. "Well, I have no plans to consummate anything with Ronald-"

Her speech was cut short as Remus's words came back to her.

_Any mean necessary to control her._

Hermione seemed to deflate into her seat; and she let out a soft, "Oh"

Theo walked over to his sister; his anger seemed to deflate with hers. Placing a hand on her shoulder he kneeled down so he was eye level with her, "I promised you I would not let anyone hurt you again, Hermione, and I will not, we will not."

Hermione could only weakly nod in response. The thing was she is not afraid of Ron, he may be physically stronger then her; but as the saying goes, magically her wand was bigger. If he thought he could force himself on her; he was going to learn the hard way who he was dealing with.

The group watched as her posture straightened and a fire seemed to light behind her eyes. "I'm not afraid of _Ronald_ _," _she spat the name out. "And if he thinks he can do anything to me without my consent he'll find himself short an appendage."

Theo cringed.

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

Snape just eyed his niece carefully, trying to subtly probe her mind; only to be met by a wall that had a mental image of his sister pacing in front of it.

_A guard how- interesting._

Snape had to agree with Draco on this one, he wanted the boy found and slaughtered like the pig he apparently was.

Bella smiled, _that a girl. _

Tom also eyed his granddaughter in a similar fashion as Snape. Only when Tom tried to probe her mind and met the wall he pushed a little harder. The mental image of Isabella turned on him and forcefully expelled him from Hermione's mind with a blast of light from her hands. Tom grabbed the side-board to hold his balance.

_Damn that hurt._

Before Hermione had a chance to chastise her grandfather for trying to break into her thoughts, Tom spoke, "I should have figured that you were a natural occlumens, you come from a long line of wizards gifted in the art. You should tell Isabella that she plays sentry to your thoughts, I'm sure she would be most honored."

Draco stopped pacing and looked at Hermione. He didn't understand how everyone could be so calm; Weasley basically announced he was going to take Hermione by force. He was going to kill the little shit.

"Hermione, why were you appariting all over the country the other night?"

She looked at Draco, not sure where he was going with this line of questioning. "Ron had grabbed me, and I was trying to shake him off me."

Draco couldn't help raising his voice, "you could have killed yourself, and wouldn't it have been easier to hex him."

_Oh, sneaky bastard._

Hermione sighed, "I may have panicked a bit; but it's common knowledge that the passenger apparator will splinch before the primary apparator."

Lucius grimaced. While it was an extremely gruesome means of escaping capture, it can be very effective, and she was certainly not the first person to try it.

Draco continued, "So if Weasley grabbed you again are you going to panic?"

Before Draco could continue Tome interrupted, "Enough, Draco, you made your point. Remus, how does Albus plan to get to Hermione?"

"He plans to have Severus deliver her to the Order." Remus stated with a smile, "He said something to the effect of having Severus show his true allegiance."

Severus snorted in response, "So, we up the attack on the Ministry, and I show my true allegiance. I have no issue with that, once Tom makes me headmaster of the school Albus will no longer have access." Severus paused a moment before pointing at his niece and adding, "She is to go nowhere near any of this."

Tom nodded, "I agree, Alex is already in Greece, he is instructing the elves to open the manor. After that he is traveling to retrieve the wand-maker. Gregorovitch is refusing to travel alone, not that I blame him. I hope to have wands for Isabella and Hermione by the end of the week."

Tom looked at his granddaughter, "Hermione, you will have an escort at all times."

As Hermione began to protest Tom held up his hand. "This is not up for debate, you are a target and you will not be left alone. Greece is neutral, we can move shop there. If the takeover is not successful anyone who is not involved in the battle can seek amnesty."

Hermione looked annoyed at her grandfather, "I'm going to the Ministry."

Snape internally groaned taking at the defiant stance his niece had taken.

Tom could have growled at the girl. "You are a sixteen year old girl! You will do as I tell you, and I am telling you that you will be tucked away safely in Greece, and I will keep you under guard."

Hermione pulled herself to her full height; which would have been funny if the situation was not so tense- and advanced on her grandfather. "My chronological age may be sixteen; but biologically I am going to be eighteen if not older. I have been in battle _grandfather_ – I have been in battle more than once, I am going. I should be given the chance to face those who have plotted against me."

The room was silent as electricity seemed to crackle between the two. Tom towered over his granddaughter, and looking into her eyes he almost instantly deflated. _So much like my Alyssa._

Tom sighed and brought his hand up to run it through his hair; only to find himself whipped with an invisible crack of magic.As Tom stumbled back trying to regain his footing, Hermione spun to flee the room; only to be caught at the door by her Uncle.

Severus wrapped his arms around her as she struggled. He could hear her mumbling she didn't mean it. Snape smoothed down her hair and rubbed small circles on her back while murmuring nonsense to calm her.

Lucius assisted Tom into a chair.

Tom cleared his throat, "Lucius contact Gibbons, I want Samuel, now! Draco you'll be spending the next few hours with Hermione. Theo you are to contact Blaise, Greg, and Vincent. I think you all can arrange a schedule with Hermione to make sure she is not left alone. Severus, when Albus contacts you I want you to try and find out the day they plan on retrieving Harry; we will attack the ministry at the same time. Bella, notify everyone we will be meeting tomorrow night."

Tom looked at Severus who still had Hermione within his embrace. "Now, if you'll all excuse us; I would like to speak with Hermione privately." As an afterthought he added, "Draco please wait outside."

Snape ushered Hermione to the chair next to Tom, and sat on the opposite side of her. Tom looked at the teary eyed girl; he was going to enjoy killing Samuel.

"When your mother was fourteen," he paused a moment before clarifying, "your birth mother Alyssa. Well, when she was fourteen she started to date a boy, I think she said it was casual. I told her that was unacceptable, and if any boy wished to date her they needed to ask formal permission from me." He smiled fondly at the memory, "I also told her she was not allowed to date at all until she was sixteen, and that she would not be allowed to date the boy who failed to ask my permission."

He looked Hermione in the eye with a smile tugging at his cheeks, "You know what she did, Hermione, she hexed me." Hermione's eyes went wide, and she opened her mouth to explain she didn't mean to. But was interrupted by her grandfather. "Hush, just listen for a moment. She intentionally hexed me with a toe-nail growing hex. I punished her for a month, I let her out after two weeks- she always knew how to manipulate me. But, the point is she did it intentionally, and I am well aware the blast of magic you hit me with was not intentional; I will not hurt you, the only time I would ever lift my wand at you is if we were to train together and I would never raise my hand to you. Do you understand?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Good, and you will not being going to the Ministry." He again held his hand up to halt her protest. "Look at things from perspective, Hermione, I only just found you. I understand that you have been involved in the war, but that does not make it right. We are making plans for all of the under-age children to leave the country, as well as anyone who is last in their line."

He patted her knee before standing, "Now, have Draco show you the gardens they are lovely."

She walked over to the table and pick up her journal, as she made her way out the door she heard her grandfather call after her with laughter in his voice, "and we will be talking about these spells you have been casting later."

~oOo~

As Hermione made her way out of the dining room Draco was waiting and placed his arm in hers. "Alright?"

She nodded and he continued. "We can go outside; the grounds are huge so you don't really feel trapped in the house. I asked one of the elves to set up some sandwiches in the garden for us."

They sat in the garden and ate in silence. Hermione couldn't help noticing Draco's stiff posture and forced politeness. He was mad at her and she really didn't understand why. Was he mad because he had to babysit her?

Hermione stood up and removed her outer robes. Walking down to the small pond she spread them on ground and sat. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she folded her arms across her knees, resting her head in her arms, and stared out into the water.

Draco was seething. He couldn't believe she defended Weasley. Well, if he was honest it wasn't actually a defense; she just didn't want him killed on her behalf. As far as Draco was concerned that was not acceptable. He was past denying he was attracted to the witch, and he would not allow this to go unpunished.

He didn't realize Hermione had moved, and when he looked over he was quite taken with her silhouette. Her short dress had ridden high on her toned thigh; he was absolutely transfixed by the smoothness of her skin. The only word that came to mind was flawless, and he had to fight the urge to go over to her and run his hand up her legs. She had pulled her hair over her shoulder off to one side, baring her slender neck to him. She could almost pass for a water nymph; all she needed was a rock to sunbathe on, and less clothing. Draco held in a groan at the thought.

Hermione, deciding she had enough stood, "I'm going to head to my room." She wanted to ask him why he was mad, but just couldn't find the courage. She was beginning to like this Draco; he was so different from the man she thought him to be. She didn't think she could handle him converting back to the old Draco.

They made their way back to her room. Draco's hand gently placed on the small of her back as he guided through the manor- the mixed signal confused her a bit. But it felt comfortable to her, secure.

Draco turned to her as she they reached her door, "Dinner is at seven, if you would like an escort before then call for Mipsy; she will find one of us." He placed a kiss on the back of her hand before taking his leave.

If Draco was one to frolic, he would have been skipping back to his room. He had a plan, and it was a good one.

~oOo~

Draco walked into his room and was not at all surprised to see Theo, Blaise, Greg, and Vincent lounging about. All three boys were listening with rapt attention as Theo updated them on the events of the morning.

Draco looked over to Blaise who was lounging on his bed, "Make yourself at home."

His friend smirked in response, "I'm trying your bed's a bit small though."

Draco snorted, the high four post bed could sleep the five of them side-by-side comfortable.

"You're in a better mood then I expected?" Theo said in a questioning tone.

As Draco made his way over to his desk, he began to scribble out a quick note. He absent-mindedly answered his friend, "I'm in a fine mood. In all honesty I am not sure how you remained so calm." Draco called for a house-elf and asked him to deliver his missive.

"My father had a talk with me last night. He said it was important that I kept my cool; he didn't think she would be up to dealing with angry wizards; even if that anger was not directed at her. But, I am going to kill Weasley.

Blaise interrupted, "Just be careful, you are not protected by law since he has not actually touched her."

Theo nodded, "When we return to school he will make a move for her. He's too stupid to be subtle."

Draco was in his closet listening to the two, he came out dressed in his formal robes, and carrying a staff similar to the one Lucius was often seen with.

Greg and Vincent just stared at him; their friend was up to something. His mood was to good not to be.

Theo raised an eyebrow to him, and Blaise laughed outright.

Blaise questioned him, "You like her that much?" Blaise and Theo connected the dots long ago; they both knew their friend carried a torch for the little witch.

Draco nodded and walked to the window as an owl started tapping on it. Taking the package from the owl he examined the content and nodded to the owl, "there's food in the owlery and you can rest there." With a soft hoot the owl flew away.

"Let's see it then." Blaise held out his hand, and Theo walked over so he could what was sent.

In the tiny box was a small silver cuff, in the center of the ring was the Malfoy crest, and the band was lined with emeralds. Theo let out a soft whistle. "You better not be playing around with her, Draco."

"If I was playing around, would I be in dress robes or retrieved that gift?" Draco asked, annoyed at his friend.

Blaise looked at Draco, "it's nice, but do you think she will accept it?"

"I do, I am going to ask formal permission though." Draco nodded to himself.

"Such the Slytherin, Draco. This will also give you dibs on the Weasel."

Draco smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to ask Lord Riddle, being that Lord Nott is not here." Draco explained.

Theo shook his head, "My grandfather sent for my father, he wanted to explain everything in person. The Gods only know what would happen if he heard this information second hand."

Vincent who had been quiet spoke up, "Your dad's already here, they were talking with Lupin and Fenrir when I came in- man that guy is creepy. But I don't think the Weasels gonna be in school this year. I tried to listen for a bit, and Remus was saying that Dumblfool had plans to send Hermione, Ron, and Harry on a trip to look for something- said Weasley asked Dumbletool how they were going to find his stupid treasures without her." Vincent crinkled his eyebrows for a moment before adding, "Lord Riddle, your father, and Professor Snape all seem to think he took her for some other reason than to punish Riddle. Your dad started to go a bit mental when Fenrir pushed me out the door. Heard stuff braking, I was smart enough not to argue."

"What other reason?" Draco asked his agitation clear in his voice.

Vincent shrugged his shoulders.

"Makes sense though, if you think about it." Draco looked over to Blaise when he began to speak. "If he really wanted to punish Riddle, killing her would have worked fine."

Both Theo and Draco looked at him with wide-eyes. Blaise looked at Theo directly in the eyes as he spoke. "Think about it, what Dumbledore did to her took a lot of effort. He wanted her around, and I can't believe that it was only to punish your grandfather. I think punishing your family was just an added perk to his plans."

Theo and Draco both seemed to realize the weight of Blaise's statement at the same time.

Draco looked at Blaise, "None of this matters, between the five of us she is under lock and key."

Blaise snorted, "Maybe we are not talking about the same person, but it seems like Hermione has found a way to get herself into plenty of trouble. Even under Snape's rather large nose."

Theo looked annoyed with his friend, "Yeah, but he was not guarding her, we will be with her all the time."

Blaise smiled, "True, but Theo I don't know how to tell you this, but… I'm a little bit afraid of your little sister, and if she tries to get away… I know she's a tiny little thing- but I'm not sure I'll be able to stop her. You remember what she did to Draco third year, right?"

Theo laughed at his friend, "Don't worry mate, she's wandless for now."

Draco smiled at his friends as he left the room.

~oOo~

Hermione sat on her bed and placed her journal in front of her. Taking a small pin she pierced her finger and squeezed a drop of blood on the cover of the book.

The book shifted slowly, it became thicker, and the pages slowly melded together to form the sides of a box. When the transformation finished, Hermione pulled the cover off the newly formed box. Reaching inside she pulled out a red crystal ball.

She placed her thumb on the center of the orb and whispered, "I love divination." Hermione smiled as the ball immediately came to life and she could hear Harry's voice.

'_Hermione are okay' _

'_Where are you they said you were kid-napped'_

'_Mione' please get in touch with me.'_

When Harry's messages to her were through, she whispered "inner eye" and started dictating the event of the last two days to the ball. She finished with a request for Harry to speak with her at midnight.

When she was through, she placed the ball into the box, placed the lid on top, and watched as it shifted back into her journal.

~oOo~

Draco Malfoy entered his father's study, his father and godfather looking at him with raised eyebrows.

He approached Alex Nott and after an elegant bowel began to speak. "Lord Nott, I wish to solicit formal permission to court your daughter, Hermione Nott." Draco was barely able refrain from rolling his eyes.

_Like he doesn't know his daughters name._

"Young Lord Malfoy, what gift do you have to present to my daughter." Alex Nott asked. It was silly really; the gift intended to symbolize a suitor's wealth. Alex was well aware that if his daughter was to marry into the Malfoy family she would be well provided for. He also knew he was wealthy enough that if his daughter wanted to marry a pauper she could.

Draco handed Alex the small box, Alex opened it and raised an eyebrow. Dropping all pretenses of formality Alex spoke. "This gift will most likely mean more to me and my own sanity then hers, but I am sure she will appreciate it, and it's beauty." Alex sighed, "You have my permission Draco, but you must acquire hers as well."

Draco nodded; he hadn't counted on needing her permission.

As Draco was making his way out of the room, Alex called out "You have two days Draco before I tell her myself."

Lucius looked over to his friend, "What did he offer?"

Alex smiled, "The Malfoy wand cuff."

Lucius nodded his head showing his approval, "I think he means to go after the Weasley boy."

Tom looked at the men, "I was afraid this morning he was going to go out on his own. Keep an eye on him Lucius; we can't have our anger getting the better of us."

Lucius bowed his head in acknowledgment, losing their heads would not due. One must be meticulous when planning their revenge. He will make sure his son has his time with the Weasley boy. Perhaps he should contact Percy.

~oOo~

Hermione did not bother showing for dinner, when Theo came to her room to collect her she feigned sleep.

Her mother came to her room shortly after. Explaining she was leaving for the manor in Greece that evening. The Healers were to remove the binding on her magic and explained that it may be volatile. "They said it was sort of like a bottle of butterbeer, as long as the lid is on you can shake it as much as you want; but if you don't take the lid off slowly it will explode."

After forty-five minutes of convincing her daughter she would not actually explode, but she may have severe bouts of un-controlled magic; they shared a weepy good-bye and her mother took her leave.

Theo came and checked on her one last time before heading off to bed. She continued to feign sleep.

At midnight she pricked her finger, and removed the crystal ball from her journal. Touching her thumb to the center of the ball she whispered her password. A moment later it started glowing a soft blue color, and she could hear Harry calling her name.

'You there Hermione.' Harry sounded a bit anxious.

'I'm here, Harry.' Hermione was relieved to hear his familiar voice.

'Hermione, um… wow'

Hermione giggled, 'wow, is right Harry.'

'Are you alright, Mione', really alright?'

Hermione sighed, 'yes, I'm fine, maybe a little confused.'

Even though she couldn't see him, she could only smile as she imagined him nodding his head up and down.

'Kingsley said that Draco put you under the Imperious. I believed him, but Luna reminded me that you could shake it off since fifth year.'

'No, I was not under the Imperious – Harry someone from the order tried to hit me with the entrail-expelling curse. Ron hit me in the back with a slicing charm. Draco saved my life- and… and Greg Goyle is funny.' Hermione paused for a moment. 'Harry Dumbledore is alive.'

'Mione' they are coming to get me in five days, at nine-thirty at night. I think you should tell Snape, and go to Greece. Do you feel safe with them?'

Hermione thought about it for a second before replying, 'safer then I have felt in a long time.'

'Then I want you to stay there, I'll have to meet up with you soon, Luna's dad was able to get the journal you asked for. I think you may have put a dent in my vault with this one.'

Hermione smiled, 'Sorry,' though Harry could tell by her tone she didn't really mean it. 'I'll try to arrange a time to meet you; do you think you could get out of the house to go shopping?'

'Yeah, Dudley has been more than willing to help me since the dementor attack.'

'I have to go Mione' be careful please, and I don't believe I am saying this but make sure to stick with your bodyguards okay.'

'Yes, Harry… and you be careful to- I love you.'

'Love you to, Mione.'

~oOo~

Draco was in the kitchen eating a large slice of chocolate cake when Hermione walked in. He had to swallow the large lump in his throat as he took in her attire.

Her negligee barely tickled the tops of the thighs; the satin material seemed to ripple over her body as she walked. The low neck line combined with thin spaghetti straps showed off the swells of her breast- her free unconfined breast, with pert little nipples showing through the almost see through fabric- the thought of her unconfined breast caused his little Slytherin to twitch with-in its confines.

Draco's legs stood on their own accord, and as the chair he was sitting in scraped on the hard surface of the floor she turned to him. She watched with wide-eyes as he stalked towards her. Her arms came around her middle trying to cover herself- taking a step backwards for every step he took forward. When her back hit the wall it only took a moment before Draco was on her.

Only a hairs breadth away Draco gently peeled her arms from around her middle pulling both of her arms above her head; he took her small wrist in his large hand and secured them to the wall. With his other hand he began caressing her side. She shivered in response.

"Please, don't be afraid of me, Hermione." He murmured to her.

She gently shook her head, looking to his eyes as she whispered, "I'm not afraid." Her husky tone was nearly his undoing.

He dipped his head to take her lips within his own; he was gentle – knowing she had not had much experience. Gently he nipped and sucked as he pried her lips apart with his tongue, as he deepened the kiss she accepted him. The kiss quickly progressed, as Draco situated his knee between her thighs. When he felt her tongue start to duel with his own he let out a soft growl. He released her wrist and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her leg rising up on his hip, opening herself to him, allowing him the friction he so desired.

His need for oxygen had him pulling away from her mouth, only to move to her neck; gently he nipped and sucked- allowing her soft moans and whimpers to guide him in his exploration. His thumb gently rolled over her hardened nipple through the silky material of her negligee- she moaned loudly and arched into his hand.

Draco's hands quickly dropped to cup her bum. He lifted her and she wrapped her other leg around him. He was becoming frantic; his lips found hers again, and he kissed her hard as he walked her over to the table and laid her out on top of it. Her legs remained wrapped securely around his hips as he ground his erection against her quimm.

"I need you, Hermione. I want to make you mine." He murmured in her ear and she whimpered in response.

He rolled the strap of her nightgown down her arm exposing her lush breast. As he paid homage to her areola and nipple with his tongue- she cried out, "Miss is needing you"

Draco froze for a second, before moving to the other breast.

Hermione began to plead, "Young master, please, miss is needing you."

Draco sat bolt upright grabbing his wand from beneath his pillow as he heard Theo call out, "Draco, come on!"

He quickly threw himself out of the bed barely taking notice to his painful erection as he ran down the hall after this friend.

~oOo~

It was early, pre-dawn light barely illuminated the sky. A light tapping noise on the window woke Hermione from her sleep. She groaned as she rolled out of bed; her dreams were plagued with images of Ronald Weasley forcing himself on her as she lay defenseless unable to stop him- to put it lightly she had a restless night, waking several times covered in a cold sheen of sweat.

She walked over to open the window. The owl quickly flew in, dropped its burden on the floor, and promptly flew out the window; not bothering to wait for a treat.

Hermione knew better then to approach the package she back away from it, her back pressed against the wall. Before she had a chance to call out for Mipsy the box feel open and she heard Ron's angry voice, "This could have been avoided, but since you refuse to come home those you care for will suffer."

She gasped as she looked down at the box. Her legs went weak beneath her as she slowly slid down the wall. "Mipsy," she called, her weak voice sounding foreign to her own ears.

The house-elf appeared, gasping at the site of her mistress. The elf quickly popped out of the room, and popped into the closest occupied room in the manor.

~oOo~

Theo ran into Hermione's room wand in hand ready for battle. He saw his sister slumped against the wall, and followed her eyes to the box on the floor that she was still staring at.

"Bloody fucking… fuck, fuck, fuck!" Theo could barely make out the mangled body of an orange cat. Little tufts of burnt-orange colored fur stood out in contrast from its blood soaked carcass, its head sitting at an unnatural angel in comparison to its body.

Theo looked at his sister, "Hermione, did you touch it?" She did not respond, beginning to panic he asked her again, "Did you touch, Hermione, answer me!"

She shook her head, still not taking her eyes off of the box.

Draco looked at Hermione who was leaning against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest, part of her foot covered in her own sick.

Theo looked at him, "get her out of here." He then directed Mipsy to retrieve his father.

Draco pointed his wand at the vomit casting a quick Evanesco banishing it to only the gods knew where. Grabbing a blanket off of the bed, he wrapped Hermione in it and scooped her up into his arms.

Making his way down the hallway, he passed his mother and father running towards her room.

"Merlin, what happened?" Narcissa gasped.

Draco quickly explained to his parents what happened. His mother followed him downstairs into the parlor. He tried to lay her down on the sofa, but she would not release her arms from around his neck.

He was still sitting on the sofa with her when the healer arrived. She checked her over for curses before giving her a calming draught, and informing them she was suffering from mild shock.

Narcissa called an elf and asked to have another room prepared for her. Draco made sure it was the spare room across from his own.

~oOo~

Two days had gone by since the 'incident' as it had been deemed. Hermione walked around in a daze most of the time, she pick at her food only when told to eat and mainly kept to herself. She had relayed what happened to Harry, but even avoided talking to him directly.

She was not as morose as she appeared though; she had to get to muggle London and was trying to figure out the best way to do it. Harry said he could get the books to her whenever she could go.

She was also developing a deep appreciation for her new Slytherin family.

The young men took their guard duty seriously. She had at least one of them with her at all times. Draco had actually sent Mipsy into the bath thinking something must of happened because she was taking so long. Hermione could help but think, yes, a giant bath with perpetually hot water happened, of course I'm taking long.

She found that they were all very different. It was both a silly and surprising discovery when she discovered this, she wasn't sure why she thought they would all be the same. Well, maybe she did since at school they seemed to be all sneers and grumbles.

Blaise was usually quiet, but in a reassuring way. He didn't pressure her to talk and seemed to understand that she needed to work things out in her head, before she could vocalize them. He was very intelligent and usually had a comment on whatever book she was reading.

Theo was quite when he was with a large group, he often observed everybody. He would make comments to her about people as they watched. When they were alone he would talk to her in quiet tones, he talked about everything from his childhood to his career goals. She would nod and occasionally comment; it was interesting learning about the brother she never knew she had.

Draco was sweet and considerate of her. He had a uncanny ability to make her feel safe. He was all gentle casual touches, and believe or not hugs; she would have never pictured Draco as a cuddler, but she wasn't complaining about it either. Her main concern was the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach every time he entered the room- they were becoming harder, and harder to ignore.

Greg and Vincent were usually together, and they were relentless in their antics, trying their hardest to make her laugh. She could not believe these were the two henchmen from school. They reminded her of the Weasley twins, only their pranks and antics were harmless; and that was where she was at now. Sitting in the gardens at Malfoy Manor watching Greg and Vincent duel; only rule was they could only use appearance altering charms.

She really couldn't understand how she missed all this at school.

"Greg?" Hermione called out in a questioning tone.

He looked delighted to hear her say something, and she couldn't help the small smile tugging at her cheeks as he turned to her sporting a bright pink beard, rather large breast, and a large hoop in his nose.

"Alright there Hermione?" He smiled at her.

"Why don't you act like this in school?"

"I do, well at least in the common room and at our table in the great hall," was his response.

"People see what that want and expect to see, Hermione." Blaise's voice coming from behind her caused her to jump. Damn Slytherins, she was sure their expensive shoes were charmed to be silent.

Draco, Blaise, and Theo came strolling up to her blanket in the grass. Theo and Blaise sat on opposite sides of her, and Draco sat a few inches behind her leaning against a tree. She could feel the closeness of his body on her back- damn butterflies.

Hermione looked at Blaise. "I understand that, but they also spend a good deal of time being Draco's henchmen."

Blaise nodded and Theo spoke up, "Yeah, but you have to admit Draco was a prat for a while there; he really needed the guards."

"Hey, I'm sitting here." Draco cut-in.

"See, the thing is when people hear us laughing in the great hall, they always assumed we were talking about eating babies or plotting to take over the world." Vincent looked at Hermione his expression was serious, but Hermione couldn't help smiling at his purple face.

"Is that what you've been thinking about the past two days?" Theo asked her seriously.

Hermione just shrugged her shoulder noncommittally.

"We have some news." Theo said quietly, "and we don't want you to get upset. But, we think it would be better coming from us then you finding out second-hand."

Hermione nodded waiting for her brother to continue.

"We were able to find out the Weasel was solely responsible for the incident the other morning, and it was not sanctioned by the Order." Taking a deep breath he continued. "Grandfather had asked Amos to contact Percy. Percy went home and found his mum in quite a state."

Hermione was eyeing him intently, waiting for him to continue.

"Percy told them about the incident. Apparently, Ginerva help him cast the spells on the box." Theo continued.

Hermione looked horrified, she really didn't think that Ginny was involved in this, and she was sure the girls feeling for Harry were real. Everything else aside, Hermione would have never thought Ginny was cable of torturing a helpless animal.

She felt Draco's hands grab her waist and pull her back in between his legs. "Don't start thinking, let Theo finish."

Hermione nodded, and settled against him; with his firm arm around her waist she really had no other choice.

"Weasley lied to his sister, Hermione, she did not know what he planned to send. He told her that you were under the Imperius, and that he thought if he sent you something to remind you of them it would help you fight it. She was devastated when she found out what he did, Hermione" Theo watched his sister carefully, she hasn't really talked in the last couple of days, and now that she seemed out of her stupor; he didn't want to cause her to go back into it.

"Molly lost it, she told Percy everything that happened the morning you escaped. She told him about the things that Ron said, they were a bit more explicit then what Remus told us. Ron, came home when they were talking, and he tried to hex his sister for telling them about the gift. He admitted he did this on his own because Dumbledore was not acting fast enough for him." Theo finished.

"What do you mean explicit?" Hermione asked.

"It doesn't matter, Hermione, it was vulgar and uncalled for." Draco responded.

As Hermione began to pull herself up Draco tightened his hold. "Don't bristle, Remus covered the main gist of what was said, we're not keeping anything from you, but at least let us pad things a little bit."

Hermione allowed herself to settle back against him- he did have a point.

Theo looked back at his sister, "Percy obliviated Ron, so he will not remember the conversation. He also sent Ginerva and his mum to Romania with his other brother. The reason we are bringing this up, is so that understand why father had challenged Weasley to a formal duel, the request was submitted to the Ministry this morning."

Hermione looked at Theo, "So, dad is going to duel Ron?"

Theo shook his head, "I'm going to duel Ron, and Draco is my second."

Hermione went quiet, she didn't want them getting hurt. She has just found somewhere she felt like she belonged, and now half her family is going to fight a battle at the Ministry- and Theo and Draco are putting themselves at risk. "I think I am going to go lay down for a bit."

Blaise shook his head at her, "No, you are going to tell us what's going on it that head of yours. You can't shut down every time you get upset."

Hermione harrumphed at him, but explained none-the-less.

Theo and Draco both looked a bit too happy at her revelation.

Theo was smiling when he asked her, "So, you're afraid your big brother might get hurt."

She scowled at him.

Draco ,who was smiling a bit to brightly added, "I think she is more afraid that your devilishly handsome mate might be hurt as well."

Draco looked down at her when he felt her arms cross, he couldn't get a good look at her face at his angle, but could tell she was not happy with them making light of the situation. "Hermione, we will be fine. We both have been training in dueling since we were small." He smoothed down her hair as he talked to her.

"But in school-"

She was cut off by Draco before she could finish. "In school, I decided that I would not duel with them if you were around that day you accidently got hexed- it was only a teeth growing hex, but it could have been worse."

She stretched her neck so she could see his face, he looked very serious and remorseful.

Trying to lighten the mood a bit, Hermione quietly spoke to Draco. "You know, I never pictured you the cuddling type."

Draco expression turned mock horrified. "I am not the _cuddling_ type." He said the word as if it were disease.

Amused Hermione decided to add, "No, you are. You're very touchy-feely."

She looked up when she heard Vincent snort and call out to her. "Hermione, he's not the cuddling type or touchy-feely."

Hermione looked confused.

Shaking his head and looking amused Blaise added, "I think you might be confused. He's more touchy-Hermione then touchy-feely."

Hermione looked bemused, but it didn't escape her notice that Draco did not bother denying it- damn butterflies.

Before Hermione had a chance to question Draco any further, Greg rose up in the center of the pond. He looked like he was standing on top of the water. Was he wearing a dress, was his hair long, and did he intentionally keep his breast.

Greg stood on top of the water a moment before calling out, "I am the Lady of the Lake, and this- this is Excalibur." He pointed both his hands at his groin.

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her. Both Blaise and Theo smiled as they conjured apples to throw at him and booed his performance.

As the group made their way back into the house, Hermione listened to Greg as he boasted to Vincent. "See, told you I could make her laugh."

~oOo~

Draco was escorting Hermione to dinner, she noticed that there seemed to be an increase in people as well as activity in the house. She was a bit surprised when she was escorted into the drawing room where hors-d'oeuvres were being served.

Draco leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Things will be a bit more formal tonight, there are a lot of people here and during diner you will sit with your family." She nodded, and hoped that Draco did not notice the small shiver or slight flush in her cheeks that his warm breath on her ear and neck caused –damn butterflies. Draco inwardly smirked, he did notice.

Hermione almost jumped when Peter Petigrew approached her. He had a box in his hands that caused her to start to panic a bit, she back up into Draco's firm chest. Draco let his hand settle on her hip in a reassuring manner.

"Miss Nott, I – I am soor-ry about – about Crooks." The little rodent man stuttered.

Hermione felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin trying to get away from the dirty little man. She was sure that if it wasn't for the firm chest behind her she would have fled.

Hermione seemed remember herself as she stared at the sad excuse for a man. "But, Crooks tried to eat you?"

This seemed to give Peter the courage to continue, "No, no! I think he was trying to bring me to you. He caught me twice." Peter stopped and smiled. "He never hurt me – he was always real gentle – he was a real good familiar. He had me one day and started bringing me up the stairs of the girls dorm – but the castle knew I was a man and the steps turned into a slide!"

He was getting closer to Hermione as he talked, and Hermione was getting sick as his foul breath was hitting her in the face. She was never so glad to see Lucius Malfoy and his staff. Lucius slipped the cane in between Hermione and Peter politely telling Peter, "Mind her personal space, Peter."

He nodded and backed up a bit. "I found this and thought you would like it." At Hermione's apprehension to take the box he proffered he added. "It's okay, Lord Riddle check the contents himself."

Hermione opened looked into the box let out a soft, "Oh." In the box was a small baby kneazle. She scooped up the little thing in her arms, it was dreadfully thin and had a bandage on one of its over-sized ears. Hermione looked at Peter questioningly.

"I found him in the alley, poor little guy – not sure how long he was there." Peter told her.

Lucius looked at the pathetic looking thing, he could see Hermione was quite taken with it. There was a bit of a debate on whether or not the gift was appropriate, but Cissa had convinced them there is a difference between buying a new familiar and giving a home to a abandoned one; and it would seem his wife was right – again.

Lucius explained to Hermione, "People try to purchase kneazles from the store, but they are quite particular animals and will not stay with any witch or wizard – so sometimes the kneazle will runaway and sometimes they are intentionally abandoned. But, being that your last familiar was a kneazle I think he'll stay with you."

Peter added in, "I have been calling him Gambol, I was at Gambol and Japes when I found him."

Hermione smiled, "Gambol it is then."

Lucius called for an house-elf and whispered something to it. He then whispered something to Peter; Hermione watched as Peter was lead out of the room by the elf.

Hermione looked at Lucius questioningly.

Lucius explained. "His mind is very addled, Hermione, when he is left to his own devices he forgets things – like bathing. He's getting better, but still resorts to rat like behavior when he is nervous."

A house-elf came into the room and announced dinner. Hermione blushed as she realized she was still pressed against Draco's chest. He offered her his arm and escorted her to her seat in the dining room.

~oOo~

The large table was completely full, and there was a smaller table beside it. She was shocked when Pansy Parkinson smiled at her, "Welcome to the club." She seemed pleasant enough.

Pansy smiled again. "Don't look so put out, Hermione. I have a big mouth and stand no chance against the compulsion charms at Hogwarts. Blaise told me I should just say nothing, but I can't help it."

Hermione gave her a small smile, "Alright then, I think it would be best to start over."

Pansy beamed at her in response.

Hermione looked at Professor Snape, "Sir, when we go back to school what will happen? I'll still be in a different house."

Tom answered before Severus could. "After Severus is made Headmaster we will do a sweep of the school."

Before he could continue Hermione asked, "How will you know you got everything? Dumbledore said you cursed the defense position, and they can't figure out how."

Tom laughed. "I curse a different object every year, and send into the school with someone. But, that is a conversation for another time. You will not be returning to Gryffindor tower this year." Hermione looked a little upset about this, it's not like she really felt like she belonged to that house anymore; but she didn't really want to start over either.

Tom continued, "You will be staying in the Heads tower, dear."

This made Hermione a bit angry, "I do not want to be Head Girl because of my relations, I think Head Girl should be ear- "

She was cut off by Snape's snort, "I assure you, Hermione, you are only being assigned as Head because you are my niece. It has nothing to do with the fact that you have been top of your class for the last six years. Or that you involve yourself in extra-curricular activities."

His statement earned quite a few chuckles through-out the table. Hermione had the grace to blush and averted her eyes to the table.

As the meal was served Hermione sat and mainly pushed her food around the plate as she sneaked a little bit to Gambol, and listened to the conversation. She was a bit shocked about how open they seemed to be about things – but, then again she was most likely the youngest person at the table.

Snape was explaining to Tom that neither him or Remus were able to determine when they were moving Potter. Remus was under the impression he would be told last minute.

_Oh well, in for a penny…_

Hermione looked at her Uncle, "They are moving Harry on Thursday at 9:30 in the evening."

She had thought she said it quietly, but the way the entire table seemed to freeze at one-time indicated that she had not.

_Oh no!_

Snape had a look of pure fury on his face; she's seen that look before – and it never ended well for the person it was directed at.

She quickly looked at her father and then her grandfather.

_Oh shit, same look._

"Tell me, daughter, how would you know when they are moving Potter." Her father's voice sounded deadly.

Her only response was to quietly squeak, "You said you'd never hurt me."

She felt her brother's hand on her arm; she thought it was meant to be comforting, but since he looked as angry as her father it was not.

"I am not going to hurt you. I am however extremely upset that you have potentially put yourself in harms-way." Her father explained.

Snape added in, "Not to mention that the Order was most likely listening."

Hermione forgot herself for a moment and snapped at Snape, "Because I'm that foolish! There was no way for them to track our conversations."

Tom interjected before things between the two could escalate, and in a calm tone asked her, "What makes you so sure, Hermione?"

She looked down at the table, she really didn't want to have to explain this. Blood magic had such a bad stigma attached to it. She mumbled, "I may have created the form of communication."

"Foolish girl, the Order has been using your coins for over a year now!" Snape hissed at her.

She sighed, "I am not using the coins its…um… err – more secure than that."

Lucius chimed in, "Hermione, you can never be sure of security when dealing with magical communication. "

_Oh, yes I can._

Snape looked at Hermione, seeing the foreboding look on her face had him a bit concerned.

_What has she dabbled in?_

Trying to keep the concern out of his voice, Snape asked, "Why don't you just show it to us?" He expression making it clear it was not really a question.

"In front of everyone." Her eyebrows shot up.

Snape nodded, and Hermione figured she was busted and called on Mipsy to retrieve her journal.

As soon as the book was set on the table Lucius spoke, "Two-way journals are hardly secure."

Hermione rolled her eyes. But Tom spoke, "I want to see this I was not able to figure out the enchantments on it, but it was obvious the content was utter tripe."

Hermione would not make eye contact with anyone as she reached into the book and pulled out a pin. She could feel their eyes boring into her head, she wondered what Draco and Theo were going to say to her. She pricked her finger and allowed a drop of blood to fall onto the book. She heard a couple of gasp, but no-one had said anything.

They all watched as she pulled the ball out of it and whispered the password, no-one could hear anything. She explained to them that she could hear it, and then said another password and the entire group could hear what was being said.

'_Hermione, please I want to speak with you! Are you okay? I know your upset but please don't do anything stupid Hermione, let them keep you safe.'_

Theo mumbled into her ear, "Potter might not be so bad."

Hermione explained, "He left that the day of the incident, I had told him what happened but would not talk to him."

Theo smiled, "At least we weren't the only ones."

She put the ball back into the box and watched as it shifted back to being a journal.

Her father took the journal and put a drop of his blood on it. He raised a eyebrow to her.

She had a shy smile, "Luna and I found information on using person specific blood wards; usually they are familial. I also need to go to muggle London… tomorrow."

She was amazed at how quick the men seemed to go from relaxed to stiff.

Her grandfather raised a eyebrow. "Explain yourself, Hermione?"

Hermione let out a long suffering sigh. She used to think trying to get things done without any help from adults was difficult – now, she was rethinking that. "I have to retrieve a journal, it's very important. You see, Dumbledore wanted Harry, Ron, and myself to go searching for some objects, and I think he mislead us as far as what they really are."

Tom raised an eyebrow prompting her to continue.

"He told us they were a Horcruxes, items that you created to bind your soul to this realm; that you would not be able to die unless they were destroyed. But, I researched all sorts of soul magic, and I can't find anything regarding prevention of death. The thing is all of the objects he has asked for us to find belonged to the founders, and at least one of the came directly from Merlin." Hermione looked at her grandfather hoping he would have more information.

"So, what is this book you need?" Was his only response.

"Salazar's journal, well it's more of a manuscript. I found a reference to it. The Lovegood's were able to track it down."

Snape choked on his tea. "Do you know how many people of looked for that manuscript, Albus being one of them."

Hermione shrugged, "I don't really care, we have found it and Luna's dad was able to confirm it's authentic."

"So, what's your theory then?" Draco asked her.

"I think that Hogwarts is sentient because of soul magic the founders performed, and for whatever reason Dumbledore wants the objects. I'm not sure why. But, I am hoping the manuscript will have more information on what they did and what the objects are capable of."

Tom nodded, "Very well, Severus, you will escort her tomorrow."

Snape nodded. Draco looked at Tom, "I would like to go as well."

Tom nodded, "As long as it is okay with your father. Hermione, how do you know Harry will not be tracked?"

"Oh, I'll be meeting our contact not Harry. Harry would be trailed." She again checked Snape for his reaction, he didn't seem to upset about it.

Everyone was quietly chatting as pudding was served. A loud bang was heard coming from the traveling room, as well as yelling and profanity, causing the majority of people at the table to stand and draw their wands.

Hermione stood only to be push back and sheltered by her brother and father. Peaking over their shoulders she saw Remus and someone she did not recognize dragging in the furious man who was shouting obscenities, the man she did recognize. She gasped and pushed her way between her father and Theo.

Remus spoke, looking between Alex and Tom, "The healers confirmed his mind has not been tampered with, and he is not under the influence of any potions."

Tom nodded, and her father looked like he was ready to kill the man on the spot. "Put him in a holding cell Remus, we will hold court tomorrow."

Hermione looked at her grandfather, she was feeling a whirlwind of emotion. "What do you mean court."

"He will face the consequences of what he has done." Tom said in a tone that broke no argument. She could feel the entire table staring at her waiting for her to react.

She looked at the man with a look of utter disgust on her face. He met her eyes and started pleading to her. "Hermione, sweetheart, don't let them do this to me."

She didn't even know how to respond to that. She just stared at him incredulously. After several moments of staring at him she finally snapped, "Sweetheart, are you serious _father_ !". Turning on the spot she fled from the room, followed by Gambol.

~oOo~

Draco found her out in the gardens a few minutes after she fled. She was sitting in front of the tree by the pond again. He noted that it seemed to be her favorite spot. Sitting next to her he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"You okay?"

She gave a small nod, "I think so, I was just surprised is all."

"You know he deserves whatever they decide, right?" he asked.

She nodded again. "Yeah, I do."

"You're not going to close yourself off again are you?"

She turned to him and gave him a soft smile and snuggled into his side, "No, I don't think so."

He nodded, "I need to tell you something, and I don't want you to be mad – and really I wouldn't bring it up now – but, your father gave me two days to ask you, or he would."

Hermione looked at him fear and concern clear in her eyes.

"It's nothing bad." Draco was quick to add. Reaching into his robes he pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

She opened the box and gasped, "It's beautiful, but what is it?"

"It's a gift, to let you know my intentions." Was his vague answer.

"Your intentions?" Hermione echoed as the butterflies attacked her with a vengeance.

Draco sighed, "I asked your father for permission to court you. The gift is a symbol of my ability to provide for you. Since I asked permission in front of witnesses it also gives me legal protection to defend you if necessary."

"Oh," her tone was a bit downtrodden, "so, your just looking for a way to protect me?" It seemed as if the butterflies had instantly halted their attack and replaced it with a terrible sinking feeling.

Draco looked at her for a moment, "No, that is just an added perk. I was thinking more on the lines that I would be able to kiss you, and spend more time together, although Theo may try playing chaperone. "

Hermione smiled shyly at him – damn butterflies.

He dipped his head a placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "I'll need your express permission you know. Your father gave me his approval as long as I was able to gain yours."

"Yes, you can court me." She let out a giggle at how funny that sounded.

Draco dipped his head for a second time, taking Hermione's lips in his own, he adjusted her so he could place one hand behind her head and the other on her cheek. Gently he tilted her head giving himself a better angle in order to deepen the kiss. They sat in the grass for several minutes gently exploring each other's mouths, Draco being careful to not go to fast or too far. As he moved down to suckle on her neck he heard a voice call out "I really hope you're not snogging my little sister."

Draco groaned and pulled back from Hermione. She was blushing furiously and hid her head on Draco's shoulder. Draco wrapped his arm around her, as a very amused Theo approached them.

"So, I am guessing your alright then, Hermione?" Theo could not keep the laughter out of his voice, and laughed out right when his sister nodded not bothering to remove her face from its hiding spot.

A/N

Thank you for the kind reviews:) They really are motivational for me, and give me the courage to continue to posting.


	6. Moving Forward

*Disclaimer - I own nothing, Harry Potter and the world he lives in belongs to JKR, I make no money from these writings.

Moving Forward -

Hermione woke early the next morning feeling refreshed. She was a little guilty knowing that the man that raised her – well, sort of… he was there while she was growing up – was locked up in a cell somewhere in the manor. She was not sure how she felt about them punishing him, she felt like it was something she should face on her own. She wanted to see him – maybe he was remorseful. Only problem was, she was sure Theo would not allow it.

"Mipsy" She called out for the elf.

The eager house-elf popped into her room, "Miss is needing me?"

Hermione nodded at the creature, "I want to go to the cell that they are holding that man in- the one from last night."

The poor little creature's already large eyes went impossible wide, "But, misses."

Hermione let out a sigh, she hated to take advantage of the creature's loyalty like this, but there was really nothing for it.

"Mipsy, you were assigned to serve me, correct?"

The elf squeaked, "Yes, miss."

"And you want to make me happy, right?" Hermione pressed, almost losing her resolve as the poor elf's eyes filled with tears.

The elf nodded, "Yes, misses."

"Good, then you will take me to where they are holding that man."

The elf reached for Hermione's hand – Miss thought she had Mipsy, but Mipsy knew – she knew that if she brought miss right outside the wards, then Master would be alerted that someone was there, as soon as she stepped through them.

Hermione and Mipsy appeared at the top of the steps leading towards the dungeons. Hermione looked at the elf, "You can go, Mipsy."

Mipsy violently shook her head, "Mipsy is not to be leaving miss without one of the young masters."

Hermione nodded, "Very well, wait her."

Hermione made her way down the steep, winding stair well.

~oOo~

Lucius sat in his study eyeing his son. "I must admit, I am a bit surprised she so readily accepted having you as her suitor."

Draco sighed, "I may not have covered everything that the formal courting process entails."

Snape looked at his godson, ever the consummate Slytherin. Although he had to wonder, was this because of some greater plan, or a fear of rejection. He suspected latter, but the gods only knew what was going through his head – damn Bella, for teaching him Occlumency.

"Do you think that is wise? I heard her temper rivals Tom's and Severus's." Lucius asked

Draco nodded, "I am going to tell her." He paused to scrub his face with his hands. "The thing is, nothing is binding so it's not like I am forcing her to do anything."

Snape interrupted them, "But, her father could make it a binding contract."

Draco shook his head, "Not without me agreeing, and I wouldn't agree unless she does."

Lucius put and abrupt end to the conversation as he stood and headed towards the door. "The wards to the holding cell have been breached."

~oOo~

Hermione approached the cell that her father – Samuel was in. She was not really sure what she was going to say to him, but she needed to confront him. She knew in her heart that in order to fully move forward she needed some closure on the past.

Stopping in front of his cell she eyed him shrewdly, taking a perverse pleasure in every cut and bruise on him – she found herself a bit jealous that she was not the cause of his injuries.

"Enjoying your Daddy's handy-work?" Samuel's raw voice asked from inside the cell, as he stretched his legs out in front of himself, and folded his hands behind his head.

Even though she knew she was safe she could not stem the urge to cringe when she heard his voice– of course she couldn't, years of abuse could not be countered in one day. She found herself becoming extremely irritated at his lackadaisical attitude. She didn't bother looking over as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Yes, I am quite enjoying the handy-work of my father. I will have to congratulate him on his ability to give a thorough beating." Her voice was cold. She always thought she would never be able to take another life, but now she was wondering if she was wrong.

As Draco moved forward Snape's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "She needs to do this; let her go."

Lucius whispered to Mipsy, "Get Tom and Alex." The elf quickly popped out of site.

"Why?" She realized the question was ridiculous. Does it really matter why? She knew nothing he could say could justify his actions, and by the looks of things Samuel new this as well.

"Your grandfather killed my brother." He sneered at her.

"I was a child!" She couldn't keep from raising her voice.

He laughed, "You and your mother were necessary for getting Riddle. Now, tell me why are you here; for an apology - maybe; or you want to hear that I didn't mean to hurt you or your mother? Guess what girl, I won't be groveling to you; I enjoyed myself. Did your mother tell you that she would let me fuck her, to keep me away from you? I had plans you know, I was going to teach to be a good whore for me." He leaned up in his chair before whispering "I still can."

Theo was thrust back against the wall by Severus. Alex Nott was being both physically and magically retrained by Tom. Before Lucius could even think to grab his son he heard "Crucio" called out from beside.

Draco stood holding the curse on Samuel with a cold fury in his eyes. His entire body shook with the intensity of the magic he was pouring into it. Draco was not sure how long he held the curse – seconds, maybe minutes passed before his father tackled him to the ground to stop it.

Hermione was standing deadly still, yet her whole being seemed to crackle with energy. The ends of her hair were lifting and moving as if being gently blown by a soft but turbulent breeze. Her eyes grew dark with the surge of power coming from within her. She knew she was losing control, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Oddly enough watching Samuel scream in agony did nothing to ease Hermione's temper. If anything it angered her more – she was angry her family had to hear that, and she was angry Draco heard it, and that he was angered enough to use an unforgivable.

_He will grovel._

Her voice sounded deadly when she finally spoke, smooth and soft, like a finely brewed poison she was ready to strike. "You didn't get to Riddle though did you?"

Samuel shrugged his shoulders as he drug himself back into his seat. He knew he pushed too far. "No matter, Albus will come for me." He tried to sound strong, but the rawness of his voice combined with the tremors from the curse made that impossible.

Hermione laughed, a shrill mirthless laugh, "Dumbledore, coming here?" She let out another cackle. Reaching her hand to Theo she silently Accio'd the unsuspecting man's wand, and quickly cast a shield to stop the men from approaching.

She walked to the door of the cell and opened it, Samuel stood quickly.

"Get on your knees, Samuel. Now!" Hermione leveled the wand at him. He obeyed. She stood staring at him for a few moments as she decided her next course of action.

She started to walk away from him reaching for a torch on the wall, she heard him call. "You're not allowed to use magic outside of that school of yours; the old man told me that."

She laughed again, "You will grovel by time I'm done."

Samuel tried to move only to find he was magically bound. He started to weakly struggle against the bonds, "What are you going to do? You can't do anything to me it is against your laws!"

Hermione conjured four small bowls, and went through the process of filling each bowl with an element, while she answered him. "Your sounding nervous, are you afraid? You really shouldn't be worried about the laws I am braking- really I assure you; I won't get caught."

Taking Theo's wand she drew a circle in the dirt around him. She looked at Samuel and in her best teaching voice told him. "You are in the center of the circle alone, because you will be the focus of the spell."

She relished the look of utter fear and panic in his eyes, "What are you going to do to me?" he asked.

She ignored him and continued to teach him. Putting one bowl in each position on the outside of the circle she told him, "North, south, east and west. These elements represent the watchtowers. Well, that is what I prefer to call them. Some call them spirit guardians – but, they won't really be guarding you. They have other names as well, Grigori, Elemental Guardians. But, I am invoking them to punish you – or rather teach you."

Hermione pointed to the men still in teacher mode, "These are my witnesses, typically they would be dressed in a plain earth color or black robe – and be women – but, we can make do with what we have."

"Please, Hermione, don't do this." Samuel began to plead.

Hermione smiled cruelly at him, "Really, I haven't done anything yet and you're already groveling. Now, be patient I'm almost done."

She began walking on the outside of the circle slowly chanting in under her breath.

A wind picked up in the small windowless dungeon, and the bowls placed around the circle glowed. Wisps of smoke seemed to dace between the two of them, weaving its way around them. When Hermione completed her circle Samuel let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop." He pleaded.

The men watched with baited breath, even Lucius paused in his work as he was trying to disarm the shield.

Samuel stopped screaming, and started to rise to his feet when he realized the magical bonds had been released. When he was standing completely before Hermione she balled her small hand and swung her little fist connecting with his jaw. "I didn't say you could get up," She taunted, as he slammed back down against the dirt floor.

The men watched at Hermione continued to fight with the large man; his large fist impacting with her face, she laughed, "Haven't you figured it out, you're the weak one now." After several more useless attempts to defend himself, Samuel resorted to drawing his legs up and wrapping his arms around his head; his body forming a ball on the dirt floor. Her measured and controlled swings became wild and frantic, "Are you going to teach me to be a woman now!"

Lucius was able to bring down the shield. Hermione felt an arm grab her waist and pull her away as she continued swinging trying to connect one last time. She felt completely exhausted when she was lifted into someone's arms, and pulled closely to their chest.

Before she knew it she was carried up two flights of stairs and was in her bedroom. It was her father that was holding her as she began sobbing. "Shh, it's alright, baby. I'm her now… I'm here." He continued whispering to her until her sobbing abated and she drifted into an exhausted sleep.

~oOo~

Tom sat in the study with Alex and Severus. Lucius had gone to check the Library for any books that might contain information on the magic Hermione had used.

Bella and Cissa walked into the study, both of their eyes went wide at the sight of the snifters the men had in their hand. Cissa questioned the men, "You do realize it is only half past nine?"

Tom nodded, "I believe my granddaughter invoke the Guardians this morning, transferring Samuel's physical strength into herself."

Cissa let out a low whistle before taking a seat. Bella looked absolutely thrilled.

Bella took a seat and addressed them, "What did she do?"

Tom looked disquieted when he thought back to the events in the dungeon. "She beat him. She opened a circle, conjured elements – we could not hear exactly what was said; but in the end she was physically strong and he weak. I can only assume she invoked the watchtowers."

Cissa nodded her head in approval, "Very smart of her."

Severus was taken aback at how nonchalant the two women seem to be about this. "How would my niece learn of this type of magic?" There was uneasiness in his voice; he has seen his niece perform quite a bit of magic that was not taught in school. What exactly was she getting herself involved in?

Bella took pity on her friend, "Well, last time I spoke to Pansy, she confirmed that all references to coven magic was removed from the library, and I don't recall seeing any while I was in school."

Severus nodded, "Madam Pince, had told me, Albus, had her remove the books years ago. She was very upset about it, thought it was important that the muggle-borns learn it."

Bella nodded, "I agree with her on that, while it's not openly practiced anymore it is an important part of a witch's history. There was an agreement with the Ministry ages ago that the practices would not be documented. Most of our information has been passed down from mother to daughter, never outside the family, although we were able to get around that."

Alex asked, "How did you get around it."

Cissa smiled, "Family can have a rather broad definition the contract with the Ministry did not specify blood relations. So, take Lily Potter, once she declared Sirius as Harry's godfather, I was able to stretch the law and pass the information to Lilly."

Tom looked at her, his facial expression showing he was truly skeptical of what she was saying.

Cissa laughed, "What, Sirius is my cousin. So it was a huge stretch but I was able to pass the old ways on to someone."

Alex interrupted, "While this is informative we still don't know where she is gleaning her information from. I personally am very worried – you should have seen the amount of power she displayed."

Severus nodded, "I agree, I am wondering if we acted a bit too soon with having Isabella's power unbound. It may have been prudent to keep Isabella with Hermione. I realized this morning Hermione has not been asking many questions, she actually seems to be taking all this in stride." Severus held up his hand to halt any protest. "She normally questions things incessantly, even in school when she fully comprehends a concept; she'll ask questions and try to poke holes in it."

Cissa looked at them for a moment, "Did she invoke the guardians on her own?"

Tom nodded, "She also called us to witness. I only knew what was happening due to my exposure while I was in the states. Covens are highly respected in the southern states, I shudder to think what would have happened if one of us disrespected her circle."

Cissa laughed, "Nothing would have happened, other than that she would have told you what to do."

Bella interrupted, "But invoking the circle on her own does suggest that she has invoked one before. The first invocation is typically done within a coven."

Alex's eyes went wide, "So you're telling me my daughter belongs to a coven?"

It was Bella's turn to laugh, "Alyssa would be so proud of her daughter. But, I would suggest questioning her. It only takes two witches of like-mind to form a coven, whether they acknowledge it or not."

~oOo~

Draco sat in the sitting area in Hermione's room, he was sure he was braking some rule on propriety – but he was passed caring. He was sure that after the events this morning Hermione was going to send him politely on his way. Of all the curses he could have used, he chose an unforgivable. Even though it was not actually a conscience decision, he still threw the curse – and if he was honest, a good portion of him did not regret it. He still could not believe the vile things that came out of that man's mouth. At first he did not understand why Lord Riddle did not kill him instantly, but now – now he can see, a quick death would not be fair; but what would be?

He was not above groveling if he had to – that was of course how he got Mipsy to allow him into the room in the first place.

Hermione was numb as Mipsy dressed her; the elf must have been able to sense her mood as she put her in loose yoga pants, and a tank-top, covered in a loose lightweight robe.

She was fairly certain Draco would want nothing to do with her after this morning's episode. He probably realized just how large a trunk of personal baggage she carried around. She was completely and utterly embarrassed the group of them heard what Samuel said, they must see her as some weak and pathetic excuse for a witch – and if she thought about it she had to agree. She didn't know if she would ever be able to face her mother again, knowing that her mum allowed those things to protect her weak daughter. Then on-top of everything her hands hurt – bad, and Mipsy seemed too preoccupied to notice as she popped out of the bathroom.

When Hermione walked out of the bathroom the first thing she noticed was the white blond hair in her sitting area.

_Guess he wanted to get this over with._

Without saying anything, she walked over to the nightstand and picked up the small box that contained the gift he had given her the previous night, and walked back to stand in front of him.

He was sitting knees spread, leaning forward with his forearms on his thighs, and his hands folded in between his knees. The fringe from his hair was concealing his eyes from her – which was fine really, because she didn't need to see the pity or disgust in them.

She gently cleared her throat. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that… see that this morning – and I can understand why you would want to cut your losses, but I would like to remain friends." Her voice was quiet, and hoarse from crying. He look up at her and was staring at her like she was insane, she quickly added, "I mean if you still want to be friends, if you-"

"Hermione," Draco's smooth voice cut her off. He was still looking at her as if she had two heads. "Are you – are you apologizing to me?"

She nodded, but he began speaking again before she could further justify herself.

"You are quite possible the most ridiculous witch I have ever met." The potentially insulting comment seemed complimentary with Draco's soft voice and goofy grin.

He reached out grabbing her waist and pulled her close to him. Resting his forehead on her abdomen he asked, "Whatever in the world would you be apologizing for?" He gently tugged on her waist pulling her down so she was sitting on his one knee.

"You had – had to hear all of that, this morning, and he made you so angry – and then I completely lost control and my mum… I'm so weak." Desperate tears mad her their way down her cheeks as she angrily tried to swipe them away.

Draco pulled her back against him, so he was cradling her. He gently ghosted his large calloused hand over her hands, as he realized how red and swollen they were. He couldn't help taking notice – and not for the first time, of how small and fragile she seemed. It was difficult to reconcile this Hermione with the avenging goddess he experienced that morning. Although, he had to admit to himself he held a spot in his heart for both, and couldn't help wanting to personally kill off all of her demons.

He took a couple of moments to observe her, and realized even with swollen red eyes, and a red snotty nose he still found her quite beautiful. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded tucking her head more securely into his neck. He was pretty sure she wiped her nose on his robes and for some reason that seemed to amuse him more than anything else.

"Why didn't you do that before, with the circle and the elements?" His tone was soft and he hoped reassuring – he was also praying that there was a good reason why she didn't; although he was sure fear of Dumbledore was a good enough reason.

"We tried - we snuck off of school grounds on night and tried, but the Ministry was alerted. A man came right away, he was really nice to us and sent us back to school, but warned us not to try it again unless we were in a heavily warded area. He said they even register the disruption when the muggle Wiccans invoke the Guardians." Her voice was still a bit raw, but he was glad to hear she was no longer crying.

"Hmm, and why didn't you ask for help?" he continued.

"We really couldn't, we went to muggle authorities, but Dumbledore took care of that and modified their memories. Dumbledore wouldn't let my mum leave, and I guess without magic my mum didn't have many options. She couldn't tell anyone who we were, and I didn't know." Draco kissed her hairline when she finished her explanation.

"Why didn't you use wandless magic on him?" He felt her smile against his chest when he asked this.

"I put him through a wall once, it was by accident. I did it a second time intentionally, but someone from the Ministry came. Now, I wonder if he really was from the Ministry; he healed Samuel and told me if it happened again I would be tried for using magic against muggles and expelled. Mum, asked me to just stick to healing magic after that, they either were not watching for it or it didn't register with them."

"So, then really it would be more accurate to say you and your mum were trying to make the best of a shit situation. It sounds like you're a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for." Draco held her close as he waited for her to respond. He was enjoying providing her comfort; basking in the small nuzzles he would feel as she tried to burrow herself closer.

After a long comfortable silence Draco adjusted her so he could remove his wand from his robe, taking her small hand in his hand, and gliding his wand over it with the other; he healed both her hands. Draco picked up the small gift box and opened it. She looked at it a bit perplexed for a moment before she told him, "I couldn't figure it out, I tried putting it on my finger but it's too big; I thought maybe it would resize itself."

He smiled and picked it out of the box. "It's designed to go on a wand, but you can wear it until you get one. May I?"

She nodded her consent, and he took her hand, and turned it so the inside of her wrist was facing up. Taking the small cuff he laid it on top of her, and she watched in awe as it grew larger and encompassed the entirety of her wrist. Once the cuff was securely around her, the metal seemed to dissolve into her skin, leaving her wrist outline in emeralds with a small Malfoy crest tattooed in the center. Draco smiled, and gently caressed the crest on the inside of her wrist with his thumb. Hermione felt a strum of magic quickly course threw, and she gasped.

"What does it do?" She was a little with a hint of concern, she learned the hard way to be leery of magical objects.

He smiled at her, "Well, when it is on your wand it will alert me if you perform any defensive magic. When it is on your wrist it will alert me if you are scared or upset. One of my ancestors' wrote that he did not recommend using it on the wrist; that it is too sensitive, and he found himself responding to several ridiculous scenarios. He wrote, 'witches are strange creatures and find themselves distraught over the most non-consequential things'." Hermione huffed at him, but he just smiled. "My wand will glow when you are in trouble, and there is a spell I can cast that will show me an image of where you are at."

Hermione nodded and asked, "So if I cast a shield in the potions lab, you will be alerted. That seems a bit over the top."

He shrugged, "Not really, if you need to cast a shield in the potions lab, it probably would not hurt to have someone check on you. Plus if you were working on something volatile you can just tell me before hand so I am prepared for it."

She snuggled back into his chest, as she asked. "Does it notify me if you're using defensive magic, because you might need help too."

He shook his head, "No, it was made back in the days when wizards hunted and protected, and witches gathered and nurtured."

She laughed out loud, "Well I'm not gathering for you, I hope you know that."

He laughed at her, and placed a soft kiss on her lips, before asking her, "So, you're not made at me for earlier, then?" his expression was hopeful, and it was her turn to stare at him like he had two heads. "I performed and Unforgivable, Hermione."

"Well, I normally don't condone violence, but what I did was no better. I don't really think you thought about it either, I think I was more upset you even got that angry." Her tone was thoughtful.

Draco dipped his head and gently kissed her on the lips, once… twice, looking into her eyes for any hesitation. When her eyes fluttered close he fully encompassed her lips, reveling in the way she responded, her mouth complimenting his every move, tongues gently dueled as he hoped to convey to her how much he cared.

A throat clearing at Hermione's doorway had the two quickly pulling apart, and Hermione practically leaped from Draco's lap.

Theo laughed, "I hope you're not besmirching my sister's virtue, Draco."

Draco grumbled under his breath, "apparently not with you around," which caused Hermione to giggle.

"You're wanted downstairs, Hermione." Theo waved his hand for her to follow.

Theo seemed more serious than normal and she hoped he really was not mad a Draco – really besmirching, can you even besmirch in this day and age?

"Theo, is something wrong?"Hermione asked quietly

"No, not really, it's just you have been doing magic that is not taught, and I guess everyone is a little concerned about what you have been learning and where." Theo himself sounded concerned as he told her.

~oOo~

Theo, Hermione and Draco walked into Lucius's study. Hermione was shocked to see, her father, grandfather, Lucius, Professor Snape, Bella, and Cissa all sitting waiting for her. Her grandfather conjured three more chairs before directing them to sit.

Hermione folded her hands in her lap and stared down at them, she knew she was getting in trouble and she so hated getting chastised – well at least McGonagall is not here, she's the worst with her looks of disappointment.

Severus let out a sigh of annoyance, "Oh, for crying out loud, Hermione, you're not in trouble…yet."

She turned her large innocent doe-eyes up at him, and Snape actually chuckled. "That look will not work on me, Hermione."

She huffed, and waited for someone to start the conversation. Having her father and grandfather staring at her, as if they were trying to figure out the mystery of life was a bit unnerving. One minute, two minutes… she was not going to brake - she refused to break the silence. Four minutes, Five minutes – she sighed, "I have done nothing illegal."

Her grandfather smiled at her, "No one suggested that you have done anything illegal. However we have seen you use magic, on both your journal and in the dungeons; that are not commonly taught. Coven magic, in particular has not be documented in centuries, the few books available are a part of private libraries that you do not have access to. So please explain, who is your teacher?"

"I was Madam Pince's assistant during my fifth and sixth year, she allowed me access to the books that were pulled off the shelf by Dumbledore; under the pretense that I was cataloging and cleaning them." Hermione was back to staring at her hand as if they held the answers. She really had no intention of getting Madam Pince in trouble, and hoped they would not punish her.

Snape raised an eyebrow to her, "She could lose her job, not to mention that there have been a great number of books pulled off of the shelves over the years, because of very valid reasons."

Hermione shook her head, "She has a section of books that Dumbledore pulled, which was all I had access to. She confirmed I was an Occulmens before the access was offered; we staged a conversation where she gave me strict instructions and told me all the books were spelled so I could not read them. They only had some references to coven's." she took a deep breath, "Mr. Lovegood brought Luna back an informative book from the States. Luna and I were able to figure out that the rituals for the muggle Wiccan's were very similar to the few in the book Mr. Lovegood gave us. We extended our library from there; looking for muggle books that seemed to fit the same structure, our theory is that you only need the ritual for invoking the guardians and after that you can kind of wing it."

Hermione continued to explain to the group about the magical disturbance invoking the Guardians' can cause and her run in with the Ministry official.

Her grandfather looked at Lucius, "See if you can find out who responded."

Lucius nodded.

Theo looked at Hermione, "You did all of this with Loony Lovegood?"

Hermione scowled at him, "She's not loony, she happens to be quite brilliant. She is the one who had the information on the blood wards we used with the journal. She also helped in the creation."

Tom looked at her appraisingly. "That was a creative use for a crystal ball."

Hermione nodded and blushed, her voice was morose when she spoke. "Harry, he bought the crystal ball as a joke gift, and I told him I would make something useful out of it – I was only kidding at the time, but they do focus and hold magical energy. We played around with it for a bit, and found that they were quite easy to manipulate into voice recorders; we progressed from there."

Her father addressed her, "You miss Harry? We are working on a way to get to him. We are hoping we get a chance during the school year."

Hermione looked at her hands again, "He will not cooperate, not until he finds the artifacts that Dumbledore is after. He is planning on going with _Weasley._" She spat the name. "He is convinced that these objects are the key to something big that Dumbledore has planned, and I have to agree with him."

Snape asked looked at her thoughtfully before asking, "Are you sure Potter can be trusted?"

She thought it was strange he didn't ask about Luna, but answered anyway. "Harry has not trusted Dumbledore since fourth year. Aside from the issue with the tri-wizard tournament – which really, if you think about it makes little sense, that a minor who should not have been able to enter the competition, had to participate once they were entered. Dumbledore claimed it was a magical contract, but since Harry never put his name on the paper – it was entered for him – he would have no magical obligation. But, not even taking that into consideration, there were several instances where Harry tried to cut off his friendship with Ron, and was always urged by Dumbledore to remain friends with him. On a few occasions, Harry, felt compelled to be friends with him, he said it was like he couldn't stop being his friend even if he wanted to."

As Hermione spoke she notice a look of surprise cross Snape's face for a split second before he masked it – honestly did he think they were complete idiots.

Lucius eyed her shrewdly, if he could teach her to mask her emotions a bit she would make a fine Slytherin. "Hermione, you mentioned the Boot boy, and Luna, how do you know that you can trust them?"

"Terry had made some comments during the DA meetings. Things like, you can never tell who your real enemies are... He agreed to be questioned under Veritaserum . Luna – well, Luna, is hard to explain. I think she is a seer, but she doesn't really talk about it. She just kind of came along one day and started helping with research and such. I think Dumbledore might have had something to do with her mum's death, but I never asked her directly. Her father is the one adult we have been able to trust." She looked at Snape with no small amount of guilt in her eyes.

Lucius nodded at her, got up and left the room; leaving Hermione a bit flabbergasted in his wake – did she do something wrong?

He returned moments later and handed her a book, she looked at the title on the tome, and read out loud, "Our Archaic Laws, and Why We Follow Them, edition MMMCMLXXXII, modern English." She raised an eyebrow to Lucius.

He smiled, "This book best describes the dissolution of the coven in Britain. I marked the pages relevant."

Hermione opened the book to the first marked page and laughed out loud when she read the first passage. She started to read out loud, the laughter in her voice could not be missed. "All covens will cease to exist, while the practice will not be outlawed, it is forbidden to openly practice and will be frowned upon. Witches in need of protection will seek out their family patriarch. – Did the Minister that year have a short wand?"

Both Bella and Cissa laughed, Bella explained. "I do not believe he had a short wand, he did have a very powerful wife who was head of her coven. She was the reason that the practice was not outlawed completely. But, she was also the reason for the laws, she was brutal and people feared her. In order to keep his post as Minister and keep his wife happy, the laws were put into place."

Hermione nodded and continued reading. When Severus intended to interrupt her Tom held up a hand, not fully understanding Hermione's obsession with books. The group silently waited for her to finish the passage she was reading. As she turned the page she proceeded to kick her shoes off, and pull her feet up under her on the chair. Tom looked at Severus and raised an eyebrow. "Does she always do this."

Severus nodded in response. When Hermione finally stopped reading, it was not to go back to the conversation at hand, but to scold Draco whose shoulders shook in silent laughter. She scowled never removing her eyes from the book, "Draco, Stop. You're shaking my chair!"

Draco laughed out loud in response. Hermione looked at the group and blushed, "Um… sorry."

"That's quite alright, dear. Before you I let you leave – I'm assuming I will not see you for the rest of the day once you start reading this book, I want to make sure you are adjusting well." Tom asked questioningly

She nodded to him.

"Are you sure, your Uncle is a bit concerned you have not had many questions." He continued to press.

She scrunched her eyebrows crinkling her forehead in confusion before she realized she has not really approached them with questions. "Theo and I talk. He has been able to answer my questions."

Alex looked at Theo clearly annoyed, "You could have told us that Theo."

Theo just shrugged, "You didn't ask what we talk about, only if she was doing okay."

Severus looked to Hermione, "Tomorrow you will be leaving for Greece, your mother is there – But, if you would like we can bring her home today."

"No!" Hermione answered a bit too quickly. "That – that is not necessary." She really was not sure how she was supposed to face her mother, knowing what she sacrificed to protect her.

Alex eyed his daughter astutely, "Hermione?"

Hermione felt Draco take her hands in his as Hermione pushed forward. "It's okay, I can wait until tomorrow. We still have to go to London – and I want to read this book – there will be little left of the day by the time we get back – and will be heading there tomorrow, anyway."

Alex nodded, "Very well. We do need one more thing from you. We need a drop of blood. Severus has already seen your mother to gather the requirement from her."

Hermione looked at her father with a sense of foreboding. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Bella, Cissa, and Lucius were leaving the room, while Tom, Theo, and her father were staring at her with looks of apprehension. She was glad Draco still had a firm hold of her hand, anchoring her and keeping her panic at bay.

Severus began speaking as he kneeled in front of her holding a gold pin and a small vile. "There has been a lot of talk on the most appropriate way to punish Samuel. His crimes are punishable by death in our world, but none of us feel a quick death is fair." Hermione's eyes went wide as Snape continued. "We have found an obscure potion that will allow him to feel the pain and fear he has inflicted on his victims. We need you to focus on all of the pain he has caused you over the years as I remove the drop of blood."

Hermione stared at him blankly, and he added in a soothing tone, "If you are not able, we do have your mother's contribution already." Thinking of her mother's sacrifices gave Hermione the strength and anger she needed to proceed. She handed her Professor her hand before closing her eyes and focusing on the more traumatic events in her life.

She opened her eyes as the needle was removed and was immediately pulled into a hug by her brother. She looked at her grandfather content to remain in Theo's embrace and asked, "What exactly will it do?"

"He will feel everything that you and your mother have been through over the years, but in a twenty-four hour time period. The potion will either kill him, or drive him into insanity. Either way he will not be able to cause pain again."

She nodded, too dazed to truly process the information.

Draco stood to leave as well when Alex called him back into the room.

It did not escape Alex's notice that Draco took Hermione's hand when her mother was brought up. "Can you explain my daughter's posturing at the mention of her mother?"

Draco sighed, "I believe she is feeling a bit guilty after the things Samuel said this morning. She had mentioned that she was not sure she would be able to face her mother. I think she feels that her mother had to do _things,_ because Hermione was to weak herself to handle them."

Alex scrubbed his face with his hands, "Thank you, Draco. You understand Isabella did what she had to in order to protect Hermione, correct." Draco nodded, Alex continued although he sounded extremely tired. "If the opportunity arises, please, try and help Hermione understand this is not her fault- a child should not have been put in that situation at all. I will talk to Isabella about this development as well."

~oOo~

Hermione met Draco and Severus in the traveling room. Theo and Lucius joined them moments after, both deciding they would go as well. Mipsy was able to provide her adequate clothing for her outing. Dressed in a fitted tee-shirt, dark-blue mid-rise jeans, and a cute little boot that came a little higher than her ankle that had a nice three inch heel on it. She wasn't sure how Mipsy charmed the shoes, but she felt like she was walking on pillows; and she was glad for the extra height – she was sure all wizards must somehow charm themselves to be taller, it just wasn't normal knowing so many tall people.

She stood with her black cloak donned over her arm and watched the men study her. Theo and Severus wore identical scowls'. Draco eyed the form fitting clothes appraisingly before meeting her eyes and giving her a small smile. Lucius just raised an eyebrow to her – sometimes he really wished wizards would give up the robes.

"We are Flooing to a safe house in London, from there we can either walk or apparate depending on the distance." Snape's deep voice cut through the silence. "If we are followed the first person able to get to Hermione is to port-key her home." Snape turned looking directly at Hermione. "We will be disillusioned, two at you sides and two at your back, since you are refusing to tell us exactly where we are going." He sneered at the last bit.

Hermione just nodded as she was lead into the Floo.

She spun out of the Floo into a dark and musty home it appeared as if it hadn't been inhabited in many years. Before she could get a good look at her surroundings she was ushered out the front door, and was able to immediately recognize her surroundings. Instead of waiting for the men to instruct her she proceeded to walk down the street calling out behind her, "It's about a fifteen minute walk."

Severus Snape could not decide whether he wanted to be concerned or angry, the little chit was leading them through an extremely dilapidated area of the city like she lived there all of her life. He was a bit relieved when his nephew broke his orders, removing the disillusionment and appearing next to Hermione, but only after an old man leered at her.

Hermione refused to make eye contact with Theo, she thought he was being a bit to over protective. She quickly walked down a small alley way between two run-down buildings, when she reached the end she stopped and just waited.

A scruffy looking teenager came out of the shadows. Hermione had to roll her eyes, his pants were too big and were falling down his hips, and his shirt was too large as well. She could tell the clothes were new and designed to fit that way, he looked like a little rich-boy juvenile delinquent. It really should not have surprised her; she knew the type that Dudley hung out with.

"You're the bird Duds told me to meet." The boy snorted, his whiney voice grating on Hermione's nerves. "Dudley told me you were dangerous, and not to upset you." He leaned in closer to her. "You don't seem so dangerous to me, pretty bird"

Before the boy could continue he found himself slammed against the wall by an invisible force. Draco quickly disillusioned himself as he held onto the boy. When he spoke his voice was menacing, "Perhaps, the danger is not her but who she travels with. If you have a package for her I suggest you hand it over."

The boy sputtered for a moment, before Draco slackened his grip allowing him to pull out two envelopes. As Draco reached for them the boy pulled his hand back, "I was told to only give them to the bird, and I don't get paid if I do otherwise."

Hermione walked over and grabbed the envelopes, opening the one in Harry's writing.

_Hermione, _

_The password is the usual. Take care and be careful, I will be in touch._

_Love, Harry_

Opening the second envelope, in the center of the parchment read in a hastily scribbled script, _Atrum and Rarus._

Hermione nodded to herself and started walking again. Draco and Theo quickly caught up to her flanking her sides. She heard the obnoxious boys voice call out, "that's it then; I better get paid." She chose not to acknowledge him, it wasn't like he was going to come chasing after them."

Hermione looked up at Draco, as she continued winding them up and down the streets and through alley ways. "You know, Draco, I was fine – I did not need you to protect me."

Draco looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "I didn't say you did, Hermione."

Hermione huffed, "Well, you certainly implied it when you decided to act like a caveman."

He smirked at her, "Caveman - really, Hermione, if I was acting like a caveman I would have drug you out of this gods-forsaken neighborhood by your hair, as soon as we entered it."

Her nostrils flared, "I don't need you intervening when I am more than capable of handling a situation."

He smirked at her for a second time, - gods she wanted to smack that smug look off of his face. "It's really a good thing I didn't ask you than, Hermione." Draco gritted out.

Before the conversation could become too heated Theo decided to intervene. "Hermione, leave it alone." Hermione raised her head to give her brother a heated stare.

Draco took her hand and gently pulled her closer to his side. "Don't be angry, Hermione." He ran his thumb over her palm as he spoke. "I am going to protect you, and it has nothing to do with you being capable or not – I want to, Hermione, and I will."

Hermione couldn't remain angry at him, it was really kind of sweet in some kind of macho – Dark age - testosterone filled way. She relaxed by his side, and Draco mentally rewarded himself for putting a halt to the argument. He could tell Theo was glad to, as his friend kept shooting him amused looks over Hermione's head.

They stopped when they reached a dead-end, Draco and Theo both looked at her curiously. Lucius and Severus both appeared in front of them, Severus looked enraged; while Lucius looked somewhat amused.

Snape's voice was low and deadly when he spoke, "Give me the letter and I will retrieve the book."

Hermione stood straight and jutted out her chin, "They will not give you the book, and they will be expecting me and my signature." Her tone was prim.

"Who is they, Hermione?" Snape just about hissed at her.

"Atrum or Rarus, whoever is in." She replied, her stance still defiant. She huffed at him a bit exasperated, "Where did you think we were going… Flourish and Blotts?"

Both Draco and Theo sucked in a deep breath, they realized as Hermione said Atrum they were headed to Knockturn Alley and apparently Hermione has been there before.

Lucius had to give the girl credit – really where did Severus think they were going to pick up the book?

Lucius decided to interrupt. "I will bring her to the store, the rest of you can head back."

The three other men just gaped at Lucius, Lucius just sighed and continued to explain. "Really, the five of us strutting through Knockturn Alley is bound to draw attention."

Severus bowed his head slightly, and watched as Hermione donned her cloak, pulling up the large hood to conceal her face.

Draco looked to his father as he transfigured his robes into a long cowl. "Shouldn't we at least walk you to the entrance."

Lucius smiled at Hermione before looking at his son. "We are at the entrance to Knockturn Alley." Lucius tapped on the stones of the wall, and they all watched as the entrance appeared.

Taking Hermione's arm he nodded towards the door, "Shall we?" Hermione missed the scowls on both Theo and Draco's face as her and Lucius entered the dark alley.

They made their way quickly through the alley, Lucius could tell she had been there on more than one occasion. She kept her eyes down, and her face protected from sight within the confines of her hood.

When they entered the dark book store Hermione took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of old parchment and the musky scent of the tomes.

A little old man, who was possible part Goblin stood in the front of the store. His skin was a bit bumpy with yellowish tint to it, he had slightly pointed ears, and random strings of gray hair on his face in spots that hair should not grow.

"Ah, Miss Granger, welcome… welcome." His voice was kind and warm, it always struck Hermione as being a bit odd that such a nice man was working in this dark alley.

"It's Miss Nott now, Mr. Rarus." She smiled kindly at him.

"Of course, dear, and for some reason I am not as surprised as I should be." He smiled at her. "I have your manuscript right here dear, you know the drill." He handed her a quill and ledger as he said this, "Name and password dear."

"She started signing her name to ledger, hissing out in pain as the quill magically engraved her name in the back of her hand, her blood being used as ink in the ledger."

When she was finished the Rarus approached her with a vile of dittany and poured some on the back of her hand. "Sorry about that, dear, but it is the safest way."

She only nodded as her handed her the book. "You take care Mr. Rarus."

He smiled at her again, "You take care as well, I imagine with Mr. Malfoy escorting you around you won't be back her for a while, that Uncle of your would probably put me out of business if he knew you were here."

She grimaced a bit, as she waved and walked out the door. She handed Lucius the book and watched as he shrunk it and tucked it into his robes.

They made their way quietly out of the alley, and quickly removed their robes as they entered back into muggle London.

As they made their way back through the streets Hermione couldn't help asking, "Why are you so relaxed about this, Prof- Uncle Severus seemed so angry?"

Lucius smiled, "Your Uncle likes to make pretend we did as we were told when we were your age, but that is not the case. Don't worry about your Uncle, Hermione, I will talk to him when we get home. I personally think he should be proud of you, despite the many obstacles put in your path you continued to persevere. Also, you were right, the knowledge you were after was not going to be found in Diagon Alley. You and your friends managed to do what needed to be done, I'm rather proud of you. Although you do understand you will not be going to Knockturn Alley again, at least unsupervised." He smiled at her, and she nodded to him in response.

They made their way back to the old house they started in and Floo back to the manor. They were greeted by Draco in the traveling room, who was apparently seething in anger waiting for her.

"Did you have a nice trip, Hermione?" His voice was quiet yet foreboding.

A/n

Thank you all for the kind reviews. I truly appreciate and enjoy every one of them! I think I resonded to everyone, if not I apologize there is no date on the review page so it is hard to tell. I should complain to the admins...upgrade, upgrade!

Sorry for the delay in the update… can you believe they expect me to be productive at work – how unreasonable of them!

I had a bit of a hard time with this, I had PMS in the beginning of the week, and I had Hermione kill Samuel, I had to delete and re-write, although it would have been easier to add in some bad cramps and PMS for Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Did you have a nice trip, Hermione?" His voice was quiet yet foreboding. _

_~oOo~_

Hermione looked to Lucius hoping for some support from the man, she was sorely disappointed. He bowed his head slightly at the two, and addressed them as he walked out the door, "I'll leave you two kids alone."

Hermione looked at Draco, feeling a bit apprehensive. He was staring at her so intently, she felt as if he was reading her very soul. He walked up to her, tersely grabbing her elbow, and half-lead her – half-drug her out of the traveling room's door.

Draco's abruptness completely stunned Hermione. She was completely flabbergasted as she was directed quickly down the hallway, her short legs working frantically to keep up with Draco's long elegant strides. They were half-way down the hall before Hermione regained her senses digging her heals into the ground, "Draco! What is wrong with you?"

Draco turned to her never relinquishing his hold on her elbow, he took in her appearance. She was rather flushed whether it was from being angry or the brisk pace he had set, he was not sure. "We are going somewhere private where we can talk, Hermione." He still had that eerie quite tone.

As he turned away from her to continue their trek Hermione wrenched her elbow free from his hand. "I am not going anywhere with you until you can calm down, and tell me what your bloody problem is – and quit dragging me around like rag doll!"

Draco took a deep calming breath, "Please, I would rather not have this conversation in the middle of the hall." He gently hooked her arm in his own, and slowly escorted down the hall.

They entered the grandest ballroom Hermione had ever imagined. Tall marble pillars sat on the perimeter of a dance floor that appeared to be made of glass. The pillars appeared to extend forever into the impossibly high ceiling; which was charmed to appear as if it were the night sky, thousands of stars twinkled amongst the perpetually full moon. The dance floor was surrounded by a rich dark-green Persian rug, which had an intricate pattern woven through it in a deep-gold color. The symmetrical pattern seemed to move throughout the room, and Hermione could not determine whether or not the movement was an illusion.

Draco cleared his throat to gain her attention. He had calmed down considerable; the anger that seemed to ferment while she was out with his father was no longer consuming him.

She stood staring at him with her arms folded across her chest, she had no idea what she had done to anger him – but now her own hackles were up, how dare he treat her as if she were a child. She patiently waited for him to begin speaking, her chest slightly heaving in anticipation of the battle to come.

"I want to know everything – and I mean everything, that you and your little band of derelicts have gotten your selves into. Leave nothing out." His voice was still quiet, but had lost most of its venom.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, and an eyebrow rose. Her arms unfolded and her hands landed on her hips. Draco was certain the action was the equivalent of watching an animal's hackles go up. What was that his mother told him - ah, yes… never approach an angry or frightened animal.

"I already have a big brother, Draco," she was practically hissing at him, "You know the bloke, tall, dark-hair, with eyes similar to my own. There is nothing to tell, Malfoy, and I'll be sure to ask the derelicts the next time I need assistance."

"You will do nothing of the sort. You think Uncle Severus didn't tell us, Hermione, you're not given the directions to that entrance unless you frequent Knockturn Alley. He told us its location can only be revealed by shop owners – do they send you there alone, Hermione? Do you understand how foolish it is to travel there alone?"

"In case you haven't noticed everything in my life has been a bit dangerous. Should I have laid down waiting for someone to rescue me, then?" She grew angrier with every word.

Both of their anger was manifesting itself, the untamed magic in the air was practically tangible. Energy crackled in the air creating a static charge that lifted the ends of their hair. Draco was the first to notice that unlike the usual feelings of tension and anxiety he experienced when raw emotional driven magic was released; he felt pulled to it – pulled to the source of it. It was like their magic was intermingling, dancing together in an unseen dance, but they could feel it weaving complex patterns between them.

"Believe it or not, I can take care of myself – and will not stand for having you demand information from me. If you can be rational maybe I will share, otherwise it is none of your business." She started to brush past him and make her way to the door.

Draco quickly caught her as she reached the door. Grabbing her by the wrist; he quickly spun her around to face him. "That's what you don't understand, Hermione, it is my business. I am responsible for you!" He hissed at her as he backed her up against the wall.

Her eyes narrowing she asked, "What don't I understand?"

His anger slightly abated as he spoke, although his tone was still quiet and a bit ominous, "The agreement to allow me to court you, Hermione, I am responsible for your welfare, as soon as you agreed the paperwork filed at the ministry. You don't understand-"

He was cut-off by Hermione's bark of patronizing laughter. "So, you think my brother did not explain anything to me?"

"You know." Draco was practically trembling with rage, he had mentally calculated several different ways this conversation could go, and her knowing of the betrothal was not one of them – in retrospect, he should have figured she knew, she's not the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

"Honestly, Draco." Her chin jutted out in defiance. "It was a slight hint when you asked for my verbal consent. 'I'll need your express permission'" she mocked. I'm not some hapless simpering innocent fool, Draco."

Draco snapped in a fit of unbridled jealousy. _Innocent?_

Thoughts of who could have touched her coursed through his head, the cogs in his mind working furiously to process the information. He had watched her for years, he was sure she was an innocent. He halted the unwelcome thoughts of Potter and Krum touching her by crashing his lips down on hers.

There was nothing gentle about this kiss; it was furious and angry, possessive and demanding - passionate. She gasped, and he took the opportunity to violently thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Hermione felt like she was being consumed. She found herself participating in a battle for dominance – using weapons that she was barley knowledgeable of. Their tongues dueled frantically - their teeth clashed- they both nipped and sucked hard enough to cause pain. She could hardly keep up the frenzied pace. Not willing to submit she continued to fight.

Each of their hands trailed hastily over the other – reaching, touching, scratching - seemingly lighting trails of fire in their wake. One of her hands found its way into his hair tangling itself in the fine tresses, using it as leverage to pull him more firmly against her. An involuntary reflex that Hermione was not aware existed had her leg hooking around his waist. She seemed to gain a momentary advantage in the battle as he let out a primal growl, and ground his erection into her jean clad center. He quickly regained forerunner, as she arched her back in response to the corresponding friction; grinding her core harder against him; causing sparks of pleasure to shoot through the both of them.

All the while their magic was reaching out to the others, pulling them closer, melding together and encompassing them both fully. Neither of them noticed the quick appearance of Mipsy in the room, or the fact that she laid a small bowl filled with earth and some lavender sprigs in the center of the room.

Draco's hand made its way around her back seeking out the hem of her shirt on its own accord, as he pulled her other leg up around him with his free one. She purred at the increase in sensation, and as his hand came up to cup her cheek, she found herself submitting to him. Submitting not because she lost the battle, but submitting because she wanted to. She wanted to bask in the sense of security that the simple act of having his arm wrapped around her created, and the warm feeling of his thumb tracing up and down her spine. She wanted to grant him permission to protect her and love her. Gods, she wanted him.

As he felt her body relax against his, Draco started to slow their kiss. Savoring in the small gasps and mewling noises she made as he continued to rotate his hips against her. Moving down to her neck tasting her smooth creamy skin, delighting in her responsiveness to his ministrations. Reclaiming her lips, he kissed her gently, in a way that spoke of adoration and devotion. Taking the time to explore her with a deep and loving reverence.

As he felt her body start to tense he increased the speed of his thrust; murmuring loving encouragement into her ear, "That's it, love, relax – let go."

She gasped as her body began to tremble, "Please… please." A breathy plea was all she could manage as her head fell to his shoulder.

"Just let go – I have you, love, let go." He continued to murmur his support. He felt her entire body tense, and she let out a small sound that somehow managed to combine a loud gasp and quiet squeal into one delightful noise, which was almost Draco's undoing. He continued to hold her whispering soothing endearments to her, as she came down from her euphoria. Small tremors slowly subsided as her body became completely limp in his arms.

Moments later the door to the ball room opened. Theo walked in with Blaise, who was followed by Cissa. Draco tensed for a moment before gently encouraging Hermione's legs to slide down his own. His back to the door he held his body so Hermione was kept from their view. He pulled his robes around the side of her to keep her disheveled state hidden from them; and locked her in his protective embrace, his one hand running soothingly down her hair as she kept her forehead pressed against his chest.

Theo was furious with his friend, "What the hell is going on here!" There had to be some explanation, his friend would not have his little sister pinned up against a wall like some common tart.

Theo was to angry to notice the thick permeating sensation of magic in the air, but both Cissa and Blaise almost faltered under the weight of it. Cissa watched the couple with wide eyes.

Draco could practically feel Hermione's embarrassment, and growled fiercely at the others, "Leave!"

The atmosphere in the room seemed to thicken with his anger. As Theo opened his mouth Blaise grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

Theo looked at his friend annoyed, "What are you – "

Blaise looked at his friend, "Theo, Draco looked like he was ready to kill you. Have you ever seen him like that with a bird before? Did you see how he was trying to hide her? Gods, did you feel the energy in that room?"

Theo looked to his Aunt a deep look of concentration etched into his brow.

Cissa took a deep breath and started down the hall, "We need to find Lucius and your father, Theo. I believe the betrothal contract was just made indissoluble."

Draco ran his hands up and down Hermione's arms, "There gone now, love, relax."

"Oh gods, Draco, they're- they're going to know what we were doing." She whined to him.

"No they won't, and if they do I am sure they won't say anything." His silky voice was soothing, and his warm breath hitting her ear caused her to shiver. Draco couldn't help the small grin that tugged at his cheeks.

"What about you, Draco." She asked him timidly.

He stared at the top of her head confused, "Me what?"

She continued to hide her head in his chest which muffled her voice a bit as she spoke. "You know, did you… or do you need to – um, finish?"

His eyes went wide with her question, and he felt his flaccid member twitch in response. Gods, how he would love to – um, finish! Reigning in his libido, he gently lifted her chin so she would look at him. He found the blush on her cheeks endearing, and he eyed her carefully before asking, "Hermione, have you ever been with anyone before?" She shook her head, as he watched her blush become even more distinguishable.

His forehead crinkled. "But, I thought you said you were not and innocent, I thought that… Potter or Krum-"

Her eyes widened for a second before she quietly explained. "I meant innocent in that I have seen things, not that _way_."

He placed a quick kiss to her lips and smiled, "Thank the gods, I found the thought of another man's hands on you a bit… distasteful." In all honesty he was seeing red. He felt ready to kill the man who thought to touch what belonged to him; but being a smart man he decided it was prudent to withhold that bit of information from Hermione.

She smiled at him and mumbled, "But, you didn't answer my question."

His smile grew larger, "Don't worry about me, Hermione, my mother and Theo quickly took care of my problem by walking into the room." He cringed a bit at the thought, his erection quickly retracted at the sound of Theo's voice – it would have been less dramatic to dip his boys in a bucket of ice cold water.

Draco called for Mipsy after he pulled out his wand and casted a cleansing and freshening charm on the both of them. The wrinkles in their clothes feel loose, the dampness in Hermione's knickers faded away, and the slight smell of sex that seemed fill the air around them disappeared.

"Mipsy, can you bring Hermione a set of robes, please." The elf snapped her fingers at Draco's request, and a light-weight grey robe appeared in her hand. The elf quickly handed the robes to Draco, and after a quick curtsey popped out of existence, before either Draco or Hermione had a chance to thank her. Draco assisted Hermione into her robe and placed a small kiss to her forehead.

"Shall, we go face our foes?" He asked her as he offered her his arms.

Hermione tugged his arm before they could leave the room, "Draco, were you really that mad at me for going to Knockturn Alley?"

He let out a long suffering sigh, he had gotten completely off track from the whole reason he brought her into the ballroom. "Not mad at you per se, but mad at the situation in general. I may have over-reacted a bit. But, when I thought about you traveling there alone." He paused to look at her and rub his thumb over her cheek. "I am not suggesting you can't defend yourself, but I can't condone you putting yourself in the position where you need to defend yourself either. Did they have you going there alone?"

She nodded, "The first couple of times I went, Harry really had no idea where I was going. He flipped after he found out, but he did not have the opportunity to go with me either. Terry came along one time, but he was so nervous he attracted way too much attention. So, I continued to go alone and didn't really bring it up to Harry, I think he assumed Terry was going with me."

"Just promise me you'll come to me in the future, even if I get mad – I will still help you in the end, it may not be in under your terms, but we will figure something out." He placed another kiss on her forehead, and came to the realization that he was having a difficult time with not touching her.

She nodded her consent to him, before placing her arms around his neck, stretching up on her tip-toes, and kissing him soundly on the lips.

~oOo~

Lucius sat in the drawing room scowling at Severus. Severus was being completely ridiculous, acting as if his niece was a piece of glass. Alex looked like he was not sure what to make of the day's events, and Bella looked proud of the little witch. Tom looked a bit pensive, he also was unsure on whether to be proud of the witch or concerned for his granddaughter.

Lucius broke the silence in the room, "Honestly, Severus, you act as if we sat in my mother's garden transfiguring flowers into butterflies when we were her age."

Abraxas Malfoy, who had taken up residency in one of the landscapes started to laugh. "No, Lucius, if my memory serves me the two of you were rallying troops for the first war, no matter how often Tom and I told you two boys not too."

Lucius smiled fondly at the memory of his younger days.

Bella looked at Severus keenly. Bella tended to be an audacious woman, but for all her brashness she often was able to hit the crux of an issue with a maddening accuracy. When she spoke it was quiet and with an authority that commanded the attention of the room. "She's not your mother, Severus. Neither is Isabella for that matter, they are strong women and even stronger witches."

"My moth-" Severus started speaking and was quickly cut off by Bella.

"Your mother was frail, and you were a child, it is not your fault you could not protect her. What happened to Isabella and Hermione is not your fault either. But, they are not going to brake, you need to understand that. I am willing to bet this over protective behavior will have Hermione hiding things from you, and Isabella hexing you. It's funny that the same things you bragged about regarding Hermione's intelligence when she was your pupil, now have you weary as your niece."

Severus's response was to place his head in his hands and try to ignore the truth in Bella's words.

Tom sighed, "She's right, Severus, your mum was frail, your grandmother said she was always that way, even as a child. The first to get sick, and always came down with things harder than the other children. It took years for her to recover from Tobias's treatment of her."

The memories of Hespia Prince trying to explain to him that Severus would refuse to visit with his grandmother in fear of leaving his mother alone with Tobias flooded his mind. He should have realized Severus was holding himself accountable for everything Hermione and Isabella had to endure. He couldn't understand at the time why they just didn't force the boy to stay with them; that was until he witnessed the eleven year-old apparate wandless back to his home at Spinners-end. Which ultimately lead to Tom's confrontation with the very drunk Tobias. Tom struggled with the drunken fool when he tried to grab Severus, and Tobias lost his footing, falling down the steps to his untimely death – or timely death. Tom was fairly certain he would have killed the man anyway, and Tobias falling to his death was just a fortunate accident. When they called the muggle police he couldn't muster the energy to even fake being remorseful. It seemed that the muggle authorities agreed with him, having been called out to the home several times by neighbors. He heard one of the officers mumble something about bad rubbish, and the death was quickly pronounced an accident.

Since Bella seemed to be the only one looking at the situation with an open mind, Tom asked her, "How do you think we should proceed."

Bella smiled, a calculating smile that had the tendency to put the men that knew her on edge. "I think we should put her in the dueling chamber, and see what she is made of. You know she is intelligent, and we know of the things she has gotten herself into – or out-of over the years. You are underestimating her because she is your granddaughter, and I think it is natural to want to keep her safe, but I think it is foolish not to have her prepared."

Severus interrupted jumping out of his seat, "She panicked, Bella, the night the Order was after her, and I don't think it was the first time. Potter became extremely protective of her after the battle at the Ministry, and we still haven't been able to figure out why the old fool wants her to begin with – She is still a target!"

Bella addressed him calmly, "The way Isabella explains it, she was given virtually no information on the night they ran. All Isabella was able to tell her was not to trust the Order; and her trust in her mother was what got her out of that situation alive. Given the circumstances, I think a bit of panic is reasonable. I also think that Potter's protection of her is extremely practical, they are a small group of four, and the one he trust the most was injured; she also seems to be the primary researcher of the group. It would be a huge blow to Potter if he were to lose her."

Their conversation was interrupted by Cissa entering the room with Theo and Blaise in tow.

"I believe that betrothal contract had been made unbreakable." Cissa blurted out, a large smile on her face.

Lucius raised an eyebrow to his wife – she seemed almost giddy, and he was fairly certain giddy was an emotion the Black women did not do.

She continued on, "You should have felt the magic in the room, it was over-powering – I am almost certain that their magic bonded… you should have seen how protective Draco was, Lucius."

Lucius interrupted his wife by calling out for a house-elf, "Trinkit!"

The elf appeared not seconds after being called, "Master is calling."

"Yes, Trinkit. Have there been any reports of a magical bonding from the other elves."

The elf nodded vigorously, "Mipsy is saying that the young master and her misses is bonding. She set earth and flowers out for the goddess, she is saying we is to be leaving them alone."

"Thank you, Trinkit, that is all." Lucius nodded to the elf as it bowed to him and popped out of the room.

Theo looked at the group, "What are you talking about? I thought the stories of magical bindings were fairy tales."

Alex shook his head at his son, "No, it is real. It is not commonly spoken of or even written about because the strength of the bond is dependent on the power of the witch and the wizard involved. You must understand, Theo, that the power displayed by the wizards in this room-" Alex was cut off by Bella clearing her throat, which caused Alex to roll his eyes as he continued, "the witches and wizards in this room is greater than the average witch and wizard."

Theo nodded, his grandfather had explained this when he was eleven, and he couldn't understand why the students at school seemed magically inferior to him.

Blaise asked the question that was on the tip of Theo's tongue, "Why is the contract unbreakable?"

Tom spoke up, "It can be broken, but not without the consent of the patriarchs of both of the families."

Cissa interrupted, "But, they will not want to break it, not a bond between two mages with their power. The bond will be to strong and it would not have occurred if they were not compatible – and we will not give our consent to have the contract dissolved!"

Alex spoke heatedly to Narcissa, "I will not have my daughter forced into anything against her will; she has had too many decisions forcefully taken from her."

Tom spoke over the group, "Whether or not we need to dissolve the agreement is a moot point. The fact is there is little chance either of them will want it dissolved."

"In my opinion, I wouldn't inform either of them of the bonding then." Theo suggested, even if he was angry at Draco for having his sister in such a compromising position; he wanted what was best for her in the long run.

Blaise sent his friend a small smile, he was afraid he would not see past his anger and oppose the two.

Severus raised a questioning eyebrow to his nephew, Theo explained to them, "If they find out, Draco, is going to feel like he forced Hermione into something and that he is no better than Weasley. Hermione, she will feel forced and will resent her choice be taken from her. If it is true that neither of them will oppose it then we should just leave it alone."

Everyone in the group seemed to be silently agreeing with his reasoning. Alex voiced his opinion, "I agree that makes sense, she has a good year before we talk weddings anyway."

"Actually, she is legally seventeen. We had Percy check the records." Tom explained to the group.

Alex look confused, "But the charms did not break until she reached magical maturity."

No one noticed Hermione's and Draco's appearance at the door to the room as Snape began to explain. "It appears that once she turned sixteen she turned seventeen, well actually two days after she turned sixteen. Th-"

"That has to be the most absurd thing I have ever heard." Hermione interrupted from the doorway and made her way into the room.

Snape nodded, "I agree, but that fact remains you added a little under a year to your life using that time-turner. There is only one other case of a minor altering their age significantly. There was a child who was accidentally sent into the past with its mother, it took them two years to catch up to their time line. For whatever reason – and I believe it is still being studied by the Department of Mysteries, so don't be surprised if you are eventually contacted – the child that aged two years did not meet their magical maturity until they were eighteen. However, it was the exact date and time the child would have turned sixteen. At the time they made the decision that in the event this happened again, they would not register the change in age until the child met their magical maturity."

Hermione smiled, and Draco had to fight the urge to cringe. He knew that look, he wasn't sure how a smile could say so much; but he could practically hear her taunting in a sing-song voice – I know something you dooon't… and I'm about to drive my point hooommme.

"So, I am of age?" Hermione continued before anyone could answer. "Oh, and I am not the last of my line. I mean really, I am not even responsible to carry on the family name. So, when are we attacking the Ministry?"

Cissa had to bite her tongue in order to stop herself from blurting out – but, you will be the mother of the next Malfoy heir.

Bella could barely contain her smug grin – she knew they underestimated the girl.

Lucius looked rather impressed with her quick thinking. He eyed his son a bit apprehensively, the poor kid was looking at her like she grew a second head.

Alex, Theo, and Tom went pale at her words, and were all searching for valid reasons to detain her. Both Tom and Alex were thinking along the line of – because I'm your father\grandfather, and what I say goes.

Severus was considering locking her in a tower, but remembered all of the muggle fairy tales his mother read to him as a child – damn, the princess always escapes… but, he was sure if Draco was the prince he would not offer her assistance until the battle was over.

Draco broke the stunned silence, "Hermione, I thought we agreed you would not put yourself into unnecessary danger." His jaw clenched as he ground out his words. He couldn't believe she was totally disregarding their entire conversation.

She looked at him a bit wistfully. Draco couldn't help thinking she was doing an eerie impersonation of Luna. She began speaking to him as if he were a child, her tone patronizing, "No, Draco, we agreed we would talk about it."

He continued to clench his jaw, as he practically growled at her, "I don't remember discussing this, and I don't recall giving my permission to carry out this fool's errand you insist on going on!"

Blaise Zabini kicked back with a smirk on his face, he has always heard the stories regarding Hermione's temper, but never really witnessed it firsthand. He was going to enjoy the show – now, all he needed was some Cockroach Clusters and he would be set.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Draco, "I do not recall agreeing to receive your permission for anything. Really, Draco, if you want a complacent little tart, might I suggest courting someone else… maybe Lavender Brown is still available." She did her best to keep her voice even, "oh, and do stop grinding your teeth, dear, you'll give yourself a headache."

Bella almost laughed out loud. No, her nephew would not be looking for a complacent little tart, if the sexual tension between the two of them was anything to go by. Draco looked like he couldn't decide whether he wanted to choke the girl or throw on the table and have at her.

"Actually, Hermione, we were discussing having you train for a bit in the dueling chamber, see what you are made of – if you will." Bella thought she would intervene on behalf of the stupid men in the room. She knew nothing pissed a woman off more than telling her what she can or cannot do – especially when their reasoning is weak, and it goes against all of the rules applied to the males. "If you do well, I see no reason not to include you with the young men that will be on stand-by."

Tom looked at Bella and grunted his agreement to her logic. Bella had a good point earlier, and if they kept trying to coddle Hermione she would start hiding things from them.

Draco's nostrils flared but he knew better then to argue with Lord Riddle's final word. He knew she was quick with her wand and could only hope she falters during the training exercise. Perhaps he could suggest having Dolohov participate.

Hermione looked at Lucius, "Can I have my book, please." Lucius bowed his head towards Tom.

Tom looked at his granddaughter, "I want to check the book for curses. You will have it in the morning before you go to Greece." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but her grandfather explained before she could begin, "All of the operations will be stationed at Greece, only a small group will remain here."

Hermione nodded before turning to leave the room. Theo, Blaise, and Draco followed her out into the gardens.

Alex looked at the group and sighed, "It appears my daughter inherited Severus's stubborn streak." The group chuckled and the tension seemed to release from the room.

Abraxas called down from his portrait, "I would like the chance to meet her."

Severus rolled his eyes at the painting – he was certain the painting did not realize he was not real.

~oOo~

Hermione took her seat by the tree in the garden, moments later Blaise and Theo sat beside her. She was surprised when she felt Draco sit behind her, and she stiffened a bit when he grabbed her waist and pulled her back to sit within the confines of his legs. She didn't protest as he encouraged her to lie back against his chest. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the lulling sound of his heart beat. She couldn't help thinking maybe this was his plan- get her completely relaxed before he strikes.

After what seemed like hours of tense silence, but in reality was only minutes, Hermione finally spoke, "Are you mad?"

Both Blaise and Theo's head snapped up to look at Draco. Draco was not angry, he did realize that if he were in her position he would have wanted to go as well – it didn't mean he was happy about the situation – he just couldn't find it in himself to be angry. He also didn't want to spend his time fighting with the stubborn witch, especially if they were potentially going to battle in two days.

He shook his head at her as she craned her neck to get a better view of him. "No, I'm not mad. But, you will promise to stay with me if we end up going to the Ministry." He spoke quietly to her, staring into her eyes intently, and completely ignoring the presence of Theo and Blaise.

"I can do that." She responded softly and gave him a small smile. Leaning up on his chest she placed a soft kiss on his lips, followed by a longer one as she turned herself for better leverage. As she began to deepen the kiss, Theo loudly cleared his throat.

"That is enough of that. I would tell you to rent a room, but honestly, Draco, if you rent a room with my sister I might kill you." There was little humor in Theo's tone as he spoke.

Draco couldn't give a crap about his friend's snarky attitude –bugger Theo. The fact that Hermione had initiated two kisses today, and their episode in the ballroom – which was magnificently reminiscent of his erotic dreams - he was ready to crow from the rooftops, Theo be damned.

It wasn't long before Hermione was lulled to sleep by the steady thumping of Draco's heart. Draco looked at Theo, "She sleeping?"

Theo nodded, his forehead lined with concern. "Yeah, Mipsy said she has been having nightmares. She won't take anything for them, she told Mipsy she wouldn't be able to wake-up if something happened."

Draco nodded, he really could not wait to get his hands on Weasley. She should not be worried that something is going to happen while in his home. But, after the incident he could understand her apprehension.

Blaise interrupted Draco's mental musings. "So, how mad do you think she is going to be when she realizes Riddle had no plans of holding the last of their lines back."

Theo just shrugged, "Not my problem. Grandfather is on his own with that one."

Blaise laughed, "Have you heard anything about the Weasel?"

Theo shook his head, "No, my Uncle said he has been hiding in an unplottable residence since the challenge has been issued. House of bravery my ass."

Draco looked at the two, "If our group is sent into the Ministry we all keep an eye on her, yeah?"

Theo and Blaise both nodded. Blaise chimed in, "You know, I bet with Hermione going Daphne is going to want in."

Draco laughed, "Yeah, then my Aunt Bella will have her army of witches, and take over the world."

The other two men started laughing, none of them sure Draco was actually joking.

~oOo~

Tom walked into the dungeon with Severus and Alex, and walked over to the cage Samuel was in. They had a healer take care of his wounds and provide him with a nourishment potion. They wanted him in good form when they gave him the potion.

Samuel sneered at the men, and Tom waved his wand and quietly intoned "Crucio." The men watched with a morbid fascination as the muggle screamed and writhed on the floor. Tom only held the curse for a moment before releasing him. He held out his hand to the muggle, the vile of potion laying flat in his palm, "Drink it."

Samuel shook his head furiously, "I'm not drinking anything you offer!"

Alex's face lit up in a cold and vindictive smile. "Oh, you will. It is time for you to face the consequences of you actions. Imperio." Wand pointed at the man, he instructed him to drink the potion.

They watched as the man instantly became paranoid, his eyes frantically searching the area around him. The man sat back in his chair still nervously scanning the room, he cringed when he heard the sound of Snape's voice, "It will take about thirty minutes for the potion to take full effect. We should come back after dinner."

~oOo~

Dinner was rather subdued, and Hermione could not figure out why. Theo seemed like he could hardly sit still, and was ready to jump out of his seat at any moment. It was extremely odd given his normally calm composure. Snape was motionless with the exception of the graceful movements of his fork – really, how can the man even appear graceful while eating. The only thing disturbing Hermione about him was the fact that his face was completely wrapped in an emotionless mask; which really she would not have found odd a week ago – but, now she knew that he is capable of a broad range of emotions. Her father had left the table no less than three times already and he looked as if he was getting ready to leave again. Lucius and her grandfather looked happy – in an unhinged kind of way, with an odd type of expression that only the mentally deranged could ever seem to achieve.

The only person seemed to acting normal was Draco, who was now staring at Gambol outrageously. She looked at him and he raised an amused eyebrow.

She huffed all though she could not hide her small smile as she looked at the kitten. The thing really looked ridiculous, the skinny little kitten's swollen stomach protruded abnormally, his skin pulled taut trying to stretch fully in order accommodate its engorged stomach. "I may be spoiling him a bit, but the poor little guy was starving." She scratched Gambol's head, and smiled as he pushed his head into her palm.

This caused Lucius to look to the kitten, and call out, "Gods, what have you been feeding that thing."

Hermione just shrugged, she wasn't about to tell him she gave the kitty whatever it begged for. By the amused look on Draco's face she was sure he knew – especially since he started feeding the Kneazle scraps from the table.

Draco escorted her to her room after super, suggesting that she get some rest since they were leaving early the next morning. Hermione could not figure out why she was getting the brush off, but decided she was tired enough not to care.

~oOo~

The men were lined up in the dungeon, watching the disgusting man scream and cry out in pain. Tom took the time to create a schedule so the man would be watched at all times - he didn't want to miss his death, and at least if one person witnessed it they could all watch it in the Pensieve later.

~oOo~

Draco woke in the middle of the night feeling a bit uneasy. He tried going back to sleep and tossed and turned for several minutes before having an overwhelming urge to check on Hermione. He grabbed his wand and jumped out of be quickly – he had been raised to never ignore his instincts.

Crossing the hall and with his wand drawn, he pushed her door open without bothering to knock. He was a bit dismayed to see Hermione sitting up in bed, with Mipsy trying to force a potion on her. He could only assume it was dreamless sleep as he took in Hermione's appearance. She looked frighteningly vulnerable, her eyes looked panicked, her facial expression was tense, and her skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat.

"Mipsy, can you get me a warm wet cloth, please." Draco spoke quietly to the elf, who nodded her consent.

Hermione met his eyes and she felt like crying, she didn't want him to see her like this, she didn't want to be this scared from a stupid dream. Draco approached her bed taking the seat next to it and pulling it close enough that his knees hit the mattress. He didn't say anything, and when Mipsy handed him the cloth he took it and gently started to wipe the sweat off of Hermione's face.

When he finished he placed a kiss to her forehead, "Do you want to talk about it?"His voice was warm and compassionate.

She shook her head not trusting her voice.

He smoothed back her hair, "You should have woken me or Theo, either of us would have sat with you, love." He was looking at her intently his eyes soft and full of concern. "You need to trust me Hermione. I won't push you to talk about your dreams, but I don't want you sitting alone like this either."

Hermione nodded slowly, "Their about Ron, and I can't get away from him." She spoke softly so much so that Draco had to strain to hear her. She adverted her eyes looking down at her hands, and missed the flash of rage the crossed Draco's face.

"Weasley is going to get nowhere near you, love." He brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "Will you take the potion if I stay?"

She blushed a bit, "I don't think I will need the potion if you stay." She recalled her peaceful nap in the garden, although she was pretty sure Draco had no plans of getting into the bed with her. He'd end up castrated if someone found him in the morning.

He smiled and pulled the chair so it was parallel with the bed, taking her hand in his he warned her, "If you don't fall back sleep or if you have more nightmares you take the potion." His tone broke no argument. She turned on her side facing him and brought their hands up so she could snuggle him as much as possible with him in the chair next to her. They both feel asleep shortly after, Hermione content to have Draco watch over her.

A/N

Thank you all for the reviews. I do have to apologize, I realize that my grammar can be – um… weak, and sometimes my spelling is a bit… off? I do try to read through and correct as many mistakes as I can, believe me you would be completely appalled if you read the 'rough' version. But, my fear is that if I acquire a beta at this point, I will lose my muse – I know… I know it sounds weak, but it has happened to me before. Again I will try to do better with my corrections. Although I did have to laugh when I caught that I actually posted 'elegant bowel' not 'elegant bow'.

Again thank you for the reviews. I truly appreciate every one of them, and they give me the courage to continue posting.


	8. Alyssa's Retreat

*Disclaimer - I own nothing, the Harry Potter universe belongs to JKR and I make no money from these writing.

Alyssa's Retreat -

~oOo~

Hermione was sleeping wonderfully, that was at least until the earth quake hit and violent shaking woke her from her sound slumber. She shot bolt upright in bed and scanned the room frantically, only to see a wide eyed Mipsy standing next to her bed – apparently there was no earth quake, just an over-eager house-elf.

"Miss, must be waking. Everyone is ready to be going!" The little elf squeaked.

Hermione groaned and rolled out of bed not very eager to proceed with the day. She noticed Draco was already gone; hopefully he escaped before anyone noticed his presence in her room.

After she completed her morning routine she scooped up Gambol and called for Mipsy in order to provide her with an escort.

Moments later Theo appeared at her door. Gave her a mock serious bow, offering her his arm as he joked "Good morning, milady."

She smiled at her brother, "This is getting a bit ridiculous; don't you agree?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "this coming from the witch who refuses to take Dreamless Sleep, because she is afraid that if something happened she would not wake-up. Besides, what better a way to be greeted everyday then with the fine young Slytherins assigned to protect you?"

She rolled her eyes and scowled, but still took his arm.

~oOo~

When she arrived in the traveling room she was surprised with the number of people there. She couldn't believe the number of supporters her grandfather had. Families with small children were packed into the room. Some were saying good-bye to loved ones, others seemed to be gathering small children, and some seemed like they were just milling about waiting for instruction. It looked like all of the families from Slytherin House were there, and she saw some students from other houses as well. She was quite surprised to see the Patil twins standing with their parents and younger sibling. She was grateful to see Draco approach her and Theo successfully blocking Hermione from the Patil's line of vision. She really did not want to speak with them right now.

"Morning," Draco took Hermione's hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it, his lips lingering a little longer than what could be considered proper.

The action caused Hermione to blush and she mumbled, "Good morning," in return.

Theo held out his hand and in a falsetto tone addressed Draco, "Good morning."

Draco not one to be outdone took his hand and kissed the back of it. "Morning, sweetie"

"Ew, Draco!" Theo wiped his hand on his robes using exaggerated actions.

Draco just raised an eyebrow to him as Hermione laughed. "We are leaving from the study; these people are going to several different locations. They are trying to figure out who can adequately defend the homes they are being sent to, if by small chance they are attacked."

~oOo~

Severus walked in the study and nodded at Tom. "Samuel gouged his eyes out this morning, apparently the potion causes hallucinations and he was trying to stop them. The healer was able to cauterize both of the wounds and seal his eyelids. Fortunately, the removal of his eyes has not affected the progress of the potion, as he continues to have auditory and visual hallucinations. Pulchek, however, was not happy to be treating him again. She felt he should have been left to deal with his wounds on his own."

"Thank you, Severus. How much longer do you think he has?" Tom asked with a slight smile, the man gouged his own eyes out – can't be punishment much worse than that.

Severus shook his head, "The effects of the potion seem to be getting more intense. I don't see him lasting longer then two or maybe three hours."

Tom nodded. "We are waiting for Hermione now. I am sending Theo, Draco, and Hermione first. I want her to have a wand and I would like to be with her when she receives it. I did not have the chance to see her and Theo receive their first wand, so I am going to take the opportunity presented to me."

Severus nodded, and sat down to wait.

~oOo~

"Everyone, grab on we have thirty seconds." Snape directed the small group to a piece of parchment as soon as they arrived.

Draco put his arm around Hermione and his free hand on the parchment. As they were sucked into the worm hole Hermione could feel Draco's arm tighten around her and pull her closer to his side. She was amazed, she always thought tactile sensation would not exist within the portal – which was unrealistic since she was aware families with small children often preferred traveling by port-key; it's not like they would just toss a baby in the worm hole and hope for the best.

Draco securely held Hermione as they exited the portal, and gently assisted her in a smooth and graceful landing. Hermione beamed at him as their feet softly touched the ground – the memory of her painful landing the last time she traveled via port-key was still very fresh in her mind.

Before she even had a moment to get her bearings her grandfather looked at her with a small smile, "Welcome to Alyssa's Retreat." And with that the air around her seemed to distort and waver, it reminded her of watching hot air rise off of the road as the landscape seemed to bend behind the air. A large white house slowly appeared, it looked as if it was built into the mountain side, the back of the house extended many meters past the cliff, and she was sure if it wasn't for magic the home would tumble into the beautiful turquoise water below. Hermione gasped as she took in the scenery – retreat indeed.

Theo smiled at her, "This was mum's favorite vacation home. It was a muggle home that father was able to purchase fairly cheaply; since the previous owners were sure that it only had a few years until it crumbled into the sea. It's magically supported so that will not happen, but I wouldn't ask father about the conversion of the house - apparently it took a considerable amount of time and money to convert a muggle home into a magical one. He tends to go off a bit when asked about it."

Hermione smiled at him, and the proceeded up the stone path into the home. Tom misread his granddaughter wide-eyes as she looked around the large foyer. "It's fairly small compared to Malfoy Manor, there are only two wings. The family wing, which all of us will have rooms in, and the guest wing."

Hermione looked at him incredulously. Small!

Severus cut through Hermione's thoughts. "Hermione, how about you get settled in your room. I'll let your mother know that you are here, I'm sure you'll want to visit with her."

Hermione was calm when she responded, she knew she would have to see her mother eventually but decided she would put it off as long as possible. "Um… that's ok, I can see mum later. I really want to see Gregorovitch for a wand, and then train a bit. I am assuming there is a dueling room here."

Before Severus could respond Tom shot him a knowing look, and responded to Hermione, "Very well, dear. Theo will escort you to the study after you get settled in. You can call for Mipsy if you need anything."

~oOo~

Tom and Gregorovitch were already waiting in the study when Hermione arrived. The wand maker already had hundreds of wands spread throughout the room. Both Draco and Theo remained by the door quietly not wanting to disturb the selection process.

"Miss Nott, it's an honor to meet you." The little man had a deep gravelly voice, but appeared to be extremely cheerful. "I hear Olivander fitted you for your first wand, is that correct?"

She nodded at him and smiled, but didn't speak. She was overcome with the urge to run her hands over the wands. Anxiety bubbled up in her stomach as she slowly scanned the room with her eyes, she was listening, her wand was there and it was calling to her – she could feel its power strumming through her a dull humming coursing through her.

"That's it, dear, just take your time you can touch them if you need to." Gregorovitch encourage her.

She wanted to tell him to shut-up, he was making it difficult to listen; but instead she started walking around the small room. She didn't need to touch the wands to know that they were not calling to her, they seemed distasteful to her it was nauseating to even consider running her hands over them. It wasn't until she reached the far corner of the room, and saw the small bag on the floor that she knew. Her mind screamed out to her – Yes, Yes, Yes! That is it; in there, in there! Bending down she reached into the bag her hand brushing over several wand boxes. Her hand instantly froze when it grabbed onto the one her new wand was in, it was like the meeting of a positive and negative charge as a current of magic ran through her connecting her to the wand while it still laid within the box; she felt completed. She quickly took the wand from its old box and admired the craftsmanship; lovingly she caressed the length of it as she admired the ornate carvings of small daisy like flowers on the handle. Without asking for permission she turned to the fireplace and casted a nonverbal Incendio. She smiled as she watched the fire roar to life.

"Ah, yes, this is a fine wand, very powerful. It's made from hazel wood, ten inches, with a Pegasoi Aithiopes horn core. The Hazel tree is considered a tree of knowledge and is worshipped by the druids. The core is made from a beast that is thought to be extinct, however there have been many magical creatures that seem to disappear only to be found later. It looked much like a Pegacorn, the only difference being that they sometimes had more than one horn. That wand was made several generations ago; I was starting to believe I would never find its owner." Gregorovitch smiled brightly as he explained this to her.

Tom was still standing off to the side with a small smile playing on his lips. It may not be her first wand, but he could tell by the way she holding it with a delicate reverence that she would not miss her old wand a bit. "Theo, Draco, you are dismissed, we will meet you in the dueling chamber in an hour."

Both Theo and Draco looked a bit perplexed by the dismissal, but could both tell by Tom's tone not to question him. Tom looked over at the wand-maker as he offered his arm to his granddaughter, "Yassen, there will be more arrivals later this afternoon who will be in need of your services."

~oOo~

Hermione was lead into a small dining room where a tea service and some small finger sandwiches were laid out on the table. "Have a seat, dear; I want you to have something to eat before we begin training. Severus went to retrieve our guest."

A bit perplexed at whom their guest could be, she sat and helped herself to a sandwich and some tea, taking the time to poor some for her grandfather as well. Tom sat next to his granddaughter and helped himself to a sandwich. He had given Severus instructions to wait at least fifteen minutes before entering the room. He truly did want to make sure Hermione had something in her stomach and feared that once they forced the meeting with Isabella she would be put-off from her food. Hermione finished her second sandwich as a soft knock sounded from the door; Hermione looked up Severus entered with her mother in tow.

Hermione averted her eyes as soon as her mother walked in. She missed her mother's frown at the action. Isabella looked at the two men in the room and let out a sigh, she knew they meant well, but did they really think it would be helpful to have them in the room for this intimate conversation. Both her father and brother had a difficult time with tears, the gods knew she and Alyssa had used them on numerous occasions to get their way with the men. "Father, do you think Hermione and I could have a few minutes alone?"

"No, I want to make sure you two have a productive conversation." Her father responded looking as if she had made the most ridiculous request – honestly she asked for privacy, not for him to tap dance across the table.

Sighing when she looked at her daughter who was still diligently staring at the table, Isabella began in a soft voice. "Hermione, will you please look at me, and tell me what is bothering you." Isabella was well aware of what was bothering Hermione, but the mind healer had recommended encouraging Hermione to talk on her own. When Hermione looked up at her mother with her eyes filled with tears all of the Healers advice went out the window.

Isabella ran over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh, sweetie, please don't be upset." Isabella was gently rocking her daughter silently cursing the men as she awkwardly embraced her daughter from the chair next to Hermione's – what would make them think a dining room was a good room to have this type of conversation.

As Hermione sobbed Isabella was able to pick up the occasional I'm sorry and her fault. "Hermione none of this is your fault; you need to understand that. I did what any mother would do to protect her child." Her voice was soft but determined. She continued rocking Hermione gently, and quietly whispering reassuring words to her, "We are strong witches, Hermione, and we will get through this."

When Hermione finally quieted down her mother released her. Both women were teary eyed and Tom was regretting his decision to stay in the room at this point, but he did feel firmly that he needed to be aware of their mental states so he could help them accordingly. Although watching the women cry had him considering giving Samuel the antidote for the potion so he could start the man's punishment over.

"Hermione, you uncle was able to acquire the magical artifact Albus was using to bind your magic. We would like to release it now that you have your wand." Tom was eyeing her carefully, noticing she looked a bit confused.

"I thought it was released on my birthday." Her tone was questioning.

Tom shook his head. "No, the type of binding Albus used is an old type of voodoo; we knew we needed to find the artifact before we could release your magic. Forgive me, but we intentionally did not tell you of this we did not want to add to your stress."

Hermione looked to Severus, "How did you find it?"

Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a small doll, and Hermione couldn't help wondering if she stuck a pin it would it hurt her. "Professor McGonagall found it actually. Apparently Dumbledore forgot it when he made his hasty retreat last year. When I told Minerva who you truly are and what I was looking for she retrieved it from his office right away. She is also agreeing to ban Dumbledore from the school; she is furious and may prove to be a very useful ally."

Severus laid the doll on the table in front of Hermione to allow her to exam it. He knew the curious little witch would have to analyze the damn thing before they could proceed; he was anxious to get rid of it. He knew the object could not be used for anything other than binding her power, but still the thought of a magical object controlled by Dumbledore and tied to his kin did not settle well at all. Lucius had to stop him from destroying the object immediately; he was so angry with the old man he didn't stop to think of the effects the destruction could have on Hermione.

As Hermione analyzed the doll she couldn't help thinking how crude it looked. It seemed to be a simple clay model with three strings of hair tied around its head, which she could only assume were her own, and a thin cord wrapped around its chest three times. To think this little doll controlled her magic, it was – it was simply amazing really; she couldn't help but admire the simplicity of it.

Looking up at her grandfather she asked, "Could we do this to Dumbledore? I mean surely Lupin or even Harry could get some of his hair."

Tom smiled at his granddaughter she really did have a masterful mind. He was simply amazed at her ability to make an emotional one-eighty; if it wasn't for the fact that her eyes were still red he may have believed he imagined her minor break-down only moments before. "The hair and the model are only two components; there is also a complex spell that needs to be woven between the model and the intended. You were very young when this was done, and I imagine the old man did the spell weaving while you were sleeping."

Hermione scrunched her forehead in thought for a moment, "Why didn't you need the model to release mum's magic?"

Tom nodded at his granddaughters question, he was expecting this one. "Your mother's magic was bound using some very old dark magic. Since he was binding all of her magic indefinitely he did not need to go to the same extent. With you he was using it as a means to control you; slowly releasing your magic. I'm not sure what he was trying to accomplish in the long run."

"Well, why didn't he just bind all of my magic once mum and I escaped?"

Gheesh, Severus was not kidding when he said she questioned things incessantly. Tom looked to Severus a bit exasperated only to see Severus looking at him with a clearly amused expression. He looked back to his granddaughter figuring Severus was going to be no help. "Dumbledore can only unbind your magic with the model. In order to do that he would unwind the cord around it." He saw Hermione start to shake her head, and quickly continued before she could get another question out. "In order to re-bind your magic using this doll he would need you present in order to recast the spells, and yes this is something your mother says has been done in the past."

Hermione nodded her understanding, "Well, what are we waiting for, shouldn't we destroy it?"

Severus answered his eyes softened as he spoke to her, "We are waiting for Lucius and healer Pulchek. We are not sure what effects the destruction of the doll will have on you. From the information we were able to gather the effects can range from a mild discomfort to extreme pain. The first step is to unbind your magic. When the original binding was done the cord would have covered the entire doll, he would then unravel the cord slowly to release power. This should not cause you any discomfort and since the cord is only wound three times we do not expect to see the same volatile reaction that your mother had; we do however want to have a healer here just in case. The braking of the spells and untying of your hair is what may cause the pain." Hermione looked at him curiously trying as if she were trying to puzzle something out. Severus trying to avoid another onslaught of questions continued with his explanation.  
"Albus unabashedly used this magic in a way it was never intended for; it was designed to bind the magic of the ill, there are some diseases that feed off of magic and it was often used while treating the mentally ill. This method has been replaced with potions in modern times. But, when this method was used two people would weave the spells that bound the model. It would only take one of them to unbind the model from their patient, it was a fail-safe – so if something happened to one of them the other would be available to do the unbinding. It was intentionally designed that only the casters could unbind the model, since in those days healing was done at home they could not risk the patient getting a hold of the model and unbinding their own magic. Since we cannot ask Albus to remove the hairs we have to do it ourselves." Hermione nodded feeling more than a bit apprehensive.

~oOo~

Lucius arrived outside of the dining room to find his son pacing furiously back and forth. Theo was taking turns staring at Draco with a concerned expression and then staring at the closed door with a concerned expression. "Draco?" Lucius questioned his son.

Draco looked up at his father with wild eyes. Lucius gasped at his son's ragged look and looked between Draco and Theo waiting for some explanation.

Theo broke the silence, "They have been in there quite a while, and apparently Hermione has been experiencing a torrent of emotions. We have no idea what's going on in there, and the only reason we haven't blasted down the door is because we know she is with my uncle and grandfather." At Lucius's confused look Theo added, "She is wearing the Malfoy wand cuff on her wrist."

"Bloody hell," Lucius mumbled under his breath, no wonder his son looked such a mess. "She's fine, Draco. They had her meet with Isabella." Draco seemed to relax a bit with his words, and Lucius lead him into the dining room not bothering to knock on the door.

As he entered the room Draco ignored the other occupants and strode over to Hermione. She was surprised at his abrupt appearance, but even more surprised at the look of fear and concern in his eyes. He ghosted his thumb over her cheek as he took in her red and swollen eyes. His eyes were penetrating her own she felt as if she could drown in the silvery-grey pools. "Are you okay," he asked in a quiet voice not caring that all of the occupants were staring at them. She nodded and gave him a small smile, and he dropped his hand and a pulled up a chair forcing it in-between Tom's and Hermione's.

Isabella smiled at the interplay between the two. Alex and Bella have been telling her how well the two of them were getting on, but to hear about it and see it first-hand was completely different.

Lucius addressed them, "Healer Pulchek had an emergency she needed to attend to. She gave me a sleeping draught in case her magic becomes volatile and this-" He held up what appeared to be a bottle of muggle spring water. "Apparently it is one-part water, one-part witch hazel, and one-part distilled white vinegar. She said to use this to dissolve the model and then cut the hair. Hermione will feel no discomfort as long as the model is dissolved first. She also asked me to tell you, Severus, and I quote 'It would seem that I know of a potion that you are not aware of'. She also cackled after she said that." Lucius made a distasteful look, but laughter could be seen in his eyes.

Severus huffed, "That's not a potion, it's a – it's a douche!"

Lucius looked at his son, "Draco, please put the cuff on her wand before we continue."

He nodded picking up Hermione's hand to remove the cuff. Hermione looked at him understanding dawning in her eyes – no wonder he seemed so upset. She handed him her wand after he removed the cuff from her wrist and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek – she felt awful that he was worrying over her. Even though it was a small kiss on the cheek Draco counted it as kiss number three she initiated, especially since it was done in front of her mother and grandfather.

Hermione watched as the rope was unwound from the doll. The entire room was tense with anticipation, and she noticed both Lucius and her uncle were watching her intently with their wands drawn; she wasn't sure if they were preparing to stun her or shield the others – maybe both. It wasn't until the last of the cord was unwound that she felt a surge of power. It tickled – it was exhilarating – and a large smile pulled at her cheeks as the glass in the room started shattering – this was – this was, wow. Feeling the power trying to forcefully expel itself from her body she started to wandlessly cast spells, nonverbal spells repairing the fractured china set. She put the fire out in the fireplace only to relight it moments later and in a peak of giddiness turned to Snape and changed his robes to a brilliant fuchsia. She sat back down as she felt her power settle but couldn't shake the feeling of sheer bliss, nor could she wipe the silly smile off her face.

Draco looked at her amused, reminded of the time in the safe house when she was under the influence of the pain potion. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb soothingly over the back of it.

Tom deciding not to wait until his granddaughter came down from her high, doused the clay model with the solution Lucius provided. The all watched as the doll melted into nothing, and Tom quickly broke the knot in the hair, his granddaughter watching with a smile. He was grateful that her smile did not falter at all.

Tom looked up to Lucius and Severus, "I trust you two will cast the spells to banish her hair." Both Lucius and Severus nodded.

Hermione looked wide-eyed at the group before her mother quietly whispered, "He meant stray hairs, Hermione, he does not want Dumbledore having the opportunity to use your hair again."

Hermione sagged with relief.

~oOo~

Hermione was in the dueling chamber standing across from her uncle. Theo and Draco had been instructed to give them an hour alone in order to assess Hermione's skill. Bowing to her uncle for what seemed like the hundredth time she acknowledged she was bored. She was following strict instructions to shield and cast – for a half-an-hour now she has been going at it. Shield – spell – shield – spell – shield – spell. Although the pace was furious the exercise was boring, and people did not stop to bow at each other when in battle. She knew better then to argue and continued with the exercise. Neither of them had gotten a single hit in, and she was pleased with herself since she was sure Snape was not going easy on her. Reaching the apex of her boredom she decided to change things up a bit. Shield – spell – spin left, she ignored that deep chuckle that sounded from the door. Shield – spell – spin right – shield – spell, and now for the finally – dodge and spell, and she watched as her nonverbal Incendio hit its mark.

Snape raised an eyebrow at her, "This is the second set of my robes you have seen fit to set on fire, Hermione."

Her eyes went wide for a moment before she shrugged a contrite look on her face.

Tom interrupted them, "you're doing wonderfully. Now, let's see how you do with a more realistic battle environment."

~oOo~

Bella, Rudolphus Lestrange, and Isabella stood with Lucius and Tom safely ensconced behind a multi-layered shield watching Snape and Hermione battle. Bella could see her husband's amused grin in her peripheral vision; she had to admit it was amusing to see the petite witch frustrating Snape so thoroughly.

Hermione was using her small frame to its fullest, tucking herself behind the smallest of the obstacles Tom had transfigured in the room to simulate a battle situation. It did not go unmissed that Tom had set the room up to resemble the Atrium at the Ministry. Hermione had taken a couple of stunners, and had gotten in a couple of hits of her own as well. She was surprised that her Uncle had not bothered to taunt her.

The door to the dueling chamber opened admitting Draco, Theo, Greg, and Blaise. Rudolphus took this to mean that the skill assessment was over and started taunting Snape. "Bloody hell, Snape, your letting a little imp run circles around you. You afraid she might get her pixie dust on you, do you have an allergy?"

He snickered a bit when Snape looked at him annoyed. Snape threw another stunner at Hermione and she did a side-roll to get out of its way; moving herself behind a large pillar while firing a string of stunners in rapid succession.

Tom called a halt to the duel. "Theo and Draco join Hermione. Lucius join Severus. Any nonverbal spells can be used as long as it can be healed with a charm or potion – a standard healing potion, Severus, nothing requiring something special to be brewed."

Tom, Bella and Rudolphus watched them battle for about five minutes. Bella was extremely annoyed with the young men; they were not dueling with Hermione – they were protecting her. She heard her husband quietly murmur to Tom, "Should I join them, give the little pixie something to do."

Tom shook his head, "Not yet."

The group watched on as the boys continued to protect Hermione, both Lucius and Severus were trying to hit her and include her in the battle, but were thwarted by the young men.

Putting her hand on her hip Hermione narrowed eyes. She bent down and scooped a handful of debris into her hand and focused on pile of rubble behind Lucius. She missed all of the gasps as she flashed out of sight, and reappeared a moment later behind Lucius. She cast a silent Incarcerous at Lucius, while throwing the debris in her hand at Snape. Snape screamed out in pain as the caustic dirt hit him; burning his skin wherever it made contact. Theo regained his sense quick enough to bind Snape as well.

Tom and Rudolphus clapped from the doorway. Tom called out "well done" – although his voice was drowned out by the interruption from the rest of the group.

"What the hell - was that - Bloody hell, - You can't apparate – Hermione – wards up." Theo, Draco, Lucius, and Severus were all talking over each other. Hermione looked over to her mother for help. Bella let out a loud masculine whistle to gather the attention of the men who continued to talk over each other.

Tom waved the group in. "Hermione, what spell was did you use to transport yourself? There are wards against apparating in this room."

Hermione shrugged, "It's not really a spell, more like a willing of movement. Edward taught me how to do it."

Severus rose an inquiring eyebrow, "Edward, as in the day-walker we had come speak to the defense classes?"

Draco cut in, "The arrogant git."

Hermione pursed her lips, "He was not arrogant, he was charming, and dashing, and – and gallant!"

Draco eyes narrowed, "Really, Hermione, opening a couple of doors for you does not make someone gallant."

Lucius couldn't help smirking at his son arrogant drawl; he really mastered that particular Malfoy trait spectacularly.

"Well, I think he was quite charming, and I would know since I was his escort and companion for the three days he spent at Hogwarts." Hermione had a smug look on her face.

Lucius decided it was best to intervene before his jealous son said or did something stupid. "Can you teach us?"

Hermione looked deep in thought for a moment before answering, "I'm not sure, I tried to teach Harry and Luna, but they couldn't do it. The thing is when I ask Edward if he could teach me he said yes, that he thought it was a skill I could master, but he didn't tell me why. I can't travel through walls or long distances like the vampires can, I can only manage it in an open area."

Severus nodded, "How long did it take you to master?"

"Only a couple of weeks." A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she continued to explain. "But, Edward was able to help with the visualization."

Severus frowned a bit, he was well aware of the mind techniques vampires employed, and how it tended to have the affect of a mild aphrodisiac. Severus ignored Theo's and Draco's angry scowl asking Hermione, "Do you think you could teach us? It could give us a large advantage if even a small number of us were able to do it."

Hermione nodded, "I could try."

Tom clapped his hands together once to gain the groups attention, "Let's get back to training, Theo and Hermione you will be paired against Lucius, Severus and Rudolphus. Theo, you are a team I expect you to remember that. While the technique Hermione used was successful if this were a real battle situation she could have been put in even more danger by separating herself from the group."

Tom talked quietly with his daughter and Bella as he watched the mock battle in front of him. He was explaining to his daughter how upset he was the day Hermione had struck him with a blast of uncontrolled magic. He was more than shocked at his daughter's response, she looked a bit sad when she explained to him, "She has worked extremely hard in order to control her magic, even when she had bouts of uncontrolled magic she learned to channel it and direct it way from whatever was upsetting her – mainly so she could heal us when Samuel would give us grief. The fact that she let herself get that upset in front of you tells me she trust you."

Tom nodded; he really did not know how to respond to that. Bella looked over at Tom, "Theo is still protecting her." She canted her head in Theo's direction.

Rudolphus was relentless in his attack against Hermione. "What's a matter, little pixie? Having a hard time keeping up with the grown-ups?" He taunted her. Firing hex after hex at her. Even Snape and Lucius were getting a bit concerned as Rudolphus kept at it, taunting her even after his slicing hex grazed her cheek. "Come on, pixie, show me what you have."

Lucius took out Theo. Theo allowed a lapse in attention when Hermione was hit in the cheek. Theo moved over to Draco and both stood by the door watching the battle. Tom looked at Theo, "you'll have to trust her, you were completely focused on protecting her again." Theo nodded, he knew what he was doing he just couldn't seem to stop himself. Isabella took his hand and gave it a squeeze. The door to the chamber opened again admitting Luna Lovegood and Daphne Greengrass and Vincent Crabbe. Hermione was too engaged in battle to notice the entry of her friend.

Tom addressed Luna, "Miss Lovegood, I trust your travels were safe."

"Oh yes, Lord Riddle. Vincent saw us here safely." Luna answered her voice soft with a whimsical smile on her face. Luna looked at Isabella who was staring at the girl, "Miss Riddle, father says you were great friends with my mum."

Isabella nodded a fond smile on her lips, "We were, she was one of my first friends and even though we went to different schools we remained friends throughout the years. Your mother was a wonderful women and I am truly sorry that we lost her."

Luna nodded, her dazed smile never faltering. She looked at Draco and casually remarked, "Draco, you and Hermione will make such lovely babies together."

The comment caused Draco to choke on his own tongue; turning bright red as fought to regain his composure.

Theo laughed, "You better not be making babies anytime soon."

Tom smiled, as he watched his granddaughter battle three wizards who doubled her age and experience level. To be honest he did not expect her to still be fighting them. He was thoroughly impressed even though she was looking more than a bit frayed, and she had taken several more hits – she was still doing a fine job of holding her own, and showing her intellect once again by switching her battle strategy; efficiently hiding herself, and only showing herself when she had a clean shot.

Tom once again called the fighters in. As Hermione limped over and saw Luna she froze.

"Hello, Miss Nott." Luna smiled at her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, but before she could say anything Luna began speaking in her characteristically light and airy way. "Now, Hermione, not all things are meant to be understood."

Hermione smiled at her friend and hugged her, "What are you doing here?"

"Your father saw fit to send for us, we were expecting him really. Professor Lupin had been by asking if we had heard from you. Thought it was funny since he knew where you were at, told him as much." Luna explained. "He was kind enough to reinforce our wards and give us emergency port-keys before leaving."

Hermione laughed, Luna takes a lot of getting used to, she would have loved to see Lupin's reaction to her.

Rudolphus pulled Hermione aside so he could heal her injuries, "Do you need some pepper-up?"

She shook her head in response. "I'm fine."

Rudolphus smiled at her, "You are doing well, little pixie." He smirked when she narrowed her eyes. "Don't be angry with me, it's throws wizards off when they encounter a petite powerful witch. There is no relation between size and magical power, but wizards tend to forget that. You used your size to your advantage and that's what matters. Although, you would do well to avoid physical altercations."

Hermione nodded at him in acknowledgement and she heard Draco snort. "I would watch your-self, uncle; she has a mean right hook, and no qualms with attacking the family jewels."

Rudolphus smiled, "A smart girl knows it's not how hard you hit but where you strike that counts."

Tom addressed them, "Lucius, Bella, Rudolphus, and Vincent. I would like to see you against Luna, Hermione, and Daphne."

They watched the girls fight and even though Luna and Hermione had no battle experience with Daphne they all seemed to work remarkable well with each other. Their main weakness seemed to be the amount of verbal communication they were having - giving the opponents – who have been dueling together for a long time, ample time to adjust to their moves. Tom looked at Severus and Isabella, "Hermione's holding back."

Severus nodded, "I thought the same. Maybe it is the lack of fear; she knows we are not going to hurt her."

Tom nodded agreeing with Severus's assessment. He waved his hand so puddles of water were added to the floor, only moments later Daphne slipped in the water and knocked herself out cold. Luna and Hermione responded in a flurry of activity which seemed to be rehearsed. Luna disillusioned herself as she made her way to Daphne – who still laid unmoving in the water. Simultaneously, Hermione put herself in clear view of her opponents while casting a shield charm in front of herself. Laying a hand to the ground while maintaining the shield she channeled her magic into the ground. The action in itself threw her opponents off, and when the ground in the room started violently shaking Luna seemed to be the only one prepared for it and maintained her balance as she pulled Daphne to safety. It only took Bella and the wizards a few moments to regain their sense but Hermione and Luna were back on the attack.

Tom once again called a halt to the proceeding. As the group gathered he quietly whispered something to Blaise who promptly left the room. Daphne was guided to a seat by Bella as Isabella handed her a vile of pepper-up potion. Looking at Luna and his granddaughter he asked, "Was that practiced?"

Both the girls nodded.

"Do you have many preplanned strategies?" Tom asked.

Hermione answered, "Not many, we do not have a lot of time alone to plan them out."

Tom nodded, "How did you manage that bit of magic."

Hermione shrugged and Luna answered for her, "Hermione seems to have a natural connection to the elements. I don't think she even realizes some of the things she does or manipulates is not the norm."

Severus interrupted, "Like the debris you threw at me? It actually burnt my skin."

Hermione shook her head, "No, I just cursed the debris before I threw it, making it acidic. I never tried it before but figured I could do the spell wandless, and as long as I threw it immediately; I would only suffer minimal damage to my own hand."

Severus raised an eyebrow, impressed with her knowledge and ability to think on her feet.

Tom looked to the group, "I would like to see Draco and Hermione against Bella and Rudolphus."

As they made their way back to the dueling area Tom called out, "Draco, she is your partner not your charge, remember that."

Draco just looked at Hermione and gave her a smile and winked, "Ready."

She nodded in return – Damn butterflies - launched an attack because of simple smile.

It took only two minutes of battle with his aunt and uncle for Draco to figure out he would not be able to simply defend Hermione, but he would need to rely on her skill as well. Bella and Rudolphus had up'd the game their attack and defense were relentless and flawless. Draco did a side roll putting himself behind the same obstruction Hermione had taken refuge behind.

"Alright, love?" She was crouched down behind the piled remain of a fireplace. Draco had positioned himself crouched behind her his knees spread fitting her easily between his thighs. She nodded in response to his question.

Putting a hand in her hip to help maintain his balance he whispered to her, "We go up the left, when we get close you shake the ground again and we will bind them."

Tom and Lucius watched the battle looking completely please. The two couples fought, their movements resembling that of a choreographed dance more than battle. Fluent and graceful movements, one hexed while the other blocked only to reverse positions seamlessly each anticipating their partners next move with no hints of communication other than a small look or short nod. All four of them had taken at least one hit at this point, which was no small feat for Draco and Hermione.

The door to the chamber opened Blaise had returned bringing Alex and Dolohov with him. The three men nodded at Tom and watched the training exercise.

Tom looked over to Blaise and Antonin, "If they successfully capture Bella and Rudolphus I want you two out there as soon as they are bound."

Blaise smiled, he loved dueling with Draco. Although, watching Draco and Hermione he was doubtful he would win. If noticed that while both the women seemed consistent with their spells and the strength of them, the men were becoming more agitated there spells becoming more wicked and their anger tangible. No, neither men seemed to appreciate their partners being hexed, training exercise or not.

Hermione was tucked behind a pillar when she kneeled down to touch her hand to the ground. Rudolphus arm went around Bella as she started to fall, and Hermione and Draco seized the opportunity to bind them.

Before the two of them had a chance to relax and celebrate their win Tom called out, "Reinforcements arrived." Blaise and Antonin made their way out from behind the shield.

Draco felt Hermione tense but he could never have anticipated her next sequence of events. Raising her wand at Dolohov Hermione shouted, "Sectumsempra!"

Dolohov was quick to block the spell, but before he had the chance to raise his hand Hermione reached her hand out to one of the torches on the wall. Closing her hand as she reached as if grabbing the fire she whipped her hand forward towards Dolohov.

The fire leapt from the wall momentarily engulfing the entire room in flames. Hermione's and Draco's hair was blown as the force of the fire whipped through the room.

The group behind the shield watched with morbid fascination their expressions a strange combination of horrified and awe.

The event was over almost as soon as it started, the fire quickly receding back to the controlled flame of a torch. Bella and Rudolphus remained bound but unharmed, wide eyes staring at Dolohov. Blaise was also frozen in place uninjured with wide-eyes uninjured at Antonin's badly burned form lying on the floor. The retched stench of burning flesh permeating the air.

Hermione was staring at the damage she inflicted on the man. She did not mean to do that, it just happened, she never had done anything like that before.

Draco came out of his stupor, and quickly made his way over to Hermione who was starting to tremble. Draco quickly wrapped his arms around Hermione, and turned her away from Antonin.

The tinkling sound of Luna's "Bloody hell," seemed to shake the rest of the group into action. Snape and Tom quickly making their way over to Antonin and started healing the man. Isabella released the binds on the Lestranges.

The burns on Antonin's skin healed as Bella applied the burn paste, Tom relaxed. Grateful that even though the fire was magically propelled it was still a natural fire and could be healed. Wounds caused by magical fires were typically difficult to heal, and he was sure the man's body was covered by enough burns that had they not be able to quickly heal them he would have died.

Hermione was crying into Draco's chest, and he was doing his best to soothe her. As he watched the burns on Dolohov body disappear he visible relaxed. "He's fine Hermione; he is going to be fine. Look." Draco gently titled her towards the now healed man. Severus was forcing hydrating potions down his throat, trying to prevent any form of shock from settling in.

Severus assisted Dolohov into a sitting position. Lucius sighed and went to his son who looked like he was supporting all of Hermione's weight. The girl had gone dreadfully pale and it was apparent – at least to Lucius – that she had never done anything like that before. He conjured and over-sized chair and help Draco settle in it with Hermione.

Oddly enough it was Dolohov who broke the tense silence, "I don't recall ever being beaten so quickly in my life." He smiled a bit at the frazzled girl. Severus was approaching her like a frightened animal, he wanted to give her a calming draught, but she looked like she was in quite a state. Lucius looked at him and rolled his eyes. Isabella walked over to her daughter who was tucked securely into Draco side. "Let's get your injuries taken care of, Hermione."

Tom looked to Hermione, "Am I right in that you have never done that before?"

She nodded.

"Do you know how you did that?" He continued.

She shook her head, "I just knew I could. I was angry and I wanted to keep him away from me, and the fire seemed to call to me. It's never been like that before, I have always needed to focus on the element I wish to manipulate, that was so natural I felt like I was part of the fire."

Tom nodded, "we unbound your magic. It would only make sense that at connection you had to the elements would be stronger." Make sense – he was not so sure, but it seemed a logical progression.

Tom made eye contact with Draco, "You will be paired with Hermione and Theo tomorrow." Draco nodded, as Tom continued, "You and Hermione can go relax, the rest of you will continue training."

Draco wasted no time pulling Hermione up from her seat and practically dragging her out the door. Theo and Blaise laughed at his hasty retreat, Tom and Bella were known for hasty changes to their training plans. Usually if you stayed in the room to watch you would end up dueling again.

~oOo~

That night dinner was… subdued. It seemed that most of their thoughts were preoccupied with the impending battle. Hermione in between Draco and Theo, and across from Luna and Blaise. Her grandfather was at the head of the table next to Theo with Alex on the opposite side of him. Severus was next to Blaise with Bella and Rudolphus next to him and across from them sat Cissa and Lucius. Hermione could not help wondering if the adults always sat intermingled with their children or was this seating arrangement because of her arrival.

More people were slowly trickling in, some new faces that Hermione did not recognize. Greyback, Lupin, and Sirius Black arrived; Hermione did her best not to make eye contact. She was not completely over her perceived betrayal from Black and Lupin. Sirius, being alerted to Hermione's feelings on the matter only frowned a bit deciding to wait until after dinner to talk with her. Isabella arrived and Hermione felt betrayed once more as her mother went over and hugged him, sobbing into his chest. She scowled, looking down at the table in front of her; both Theo and Draco watched her intently.

Hermione was fairly certain she had entered the tenth circle of the inferno when Rita Skeeter entered the room. The women instantly locked eyes with Hermione and visible flinched. "Miss Granger, what a… a surprise!" She squeaked out.

Tom quickly interrupted before Hermione could speak. He was well aware of the games Rita likes to play. "Nott, Rita, and I believe you have already been made aware of this." His tone made it clear that he expected no additional comments from her. He was well aware of the animosity between his granddaughter and Miss Skeeter. He never pushed for an explanation, but could tell Rita was torn between hatred and a grudging respect for the girl.

Rita's eyes narrowed on Hermione, "Well, I guess that makes you a bit more tolerable… Miss Nott."

Luna let out a very unladylike snort, as Draco leaned down to whisper in Hermione's ear. Draco murmured, "There is obviously a history here. Is this animosity from the Tri-Wizard tournament?"

Hermione nodded and turned her head to make eye contact with him. Rita's obnoxious voice cut through her before she could respond to Draco. "I see you've caught another one, Miss Nott."

Draco pushed his chair back only to have his motions stayed by Hermione's calming hand on his arm and a small shake of her head. Draco was staring at Rita with cold eyes. He could not believe Hermione would not let him defend her. All of the girls Draco has been with, they all wanted him to stand up for them, and make of show of how much he treasured them - of course he never cared enough before to get involved in their business – but, now he does – and she won't let him. He settled for pulling his wand and rolling between his fingers, at least Rita would know he was ready to hex her if she did not watch her tongue.

Draco was oblivious to the anger of the others in the room, particularly the men. Isabella looked as if she was ready to strike the women, and was being held-back by Sirius. Sirius was privy to the events that happened the summer of their fourth year and was interested to see how Hermione handled this. Tom was also eyeing his granddaughter and was barley reining in his anger. The only reason he had not lashed out at Rita was the fact that Hermione seemed calm and unaffected. Looking to Alex, Tom noticed he seemed angry and a bit contrite, and Lucius was wearing a similar expression. Severus was also carefully watching Hermione, waiting for her façade of calm to falter before he stepped in.

Hermione sat calmly and pulled out her wand; she smiled internally as Rita's eyes went wide. Silently she conjured a glass jar, and then waved her wand with a flourish as she quietly intoned, "Impervious." She could have casted the spell silently, but wanted to make sure Rita was well aware of what she had done. She placed the jar in front of her plate, and gave herself a slight nod of approval as she eyed her own work.

Luna let out a very unladylike snort.

Rita's jaw dropped as she watched Hermione, "Are you threatening me?" Rita asked in her high-pitched penetrating tone.

Hermione shook her head, "No, not threatening – forewarning… perhaps?" Before Rita had the chance to say anything else Hermione looked at Alex, "Daddy, I learned an interesting new spell last year." Her tone was entirely too enthusiastic for the current situation.

Alex raised an eyebrow to his daughter, although his heart swelled a bit at being called Daddy, he did realize that his daughter seemed to be laying out a net in which to catch Rita in. Raising an amused eyebrow to his daughter, he questioned, "A new spell, dear?"

Hermione set a winning smile on her father and nodded, "Oh yes, you see, it forces the Animagus change in those who have realized the potential in themselves. Fascinating, really. Very complex; and you can cause harm if not done correctly. But, I guess- "

"How dare you!" Rita's Shrill voice interrupted her.

Tom raised a hand to Rita, "That enough, Rita."

"But, my Lord, you don't understand-" Rita continued. Only to be interrupted by Hermione.

"Really, Rita, I do not believe this conversation makes for polite dinner conversation." Hermione tone was condescending.

Theo looked at the jar on the table and then to his sister, who was still quite calm and now seemed a bit smug. "I think it would make for fine dinner conversation, this beats uncomfortable silence."

Rita shrieked before she could be cut off again. "Lord Riddle, she is the one who blackmailed me! She's the reason I wrote that article for the quibbler! She's stuck me in a jar in my animangus form for and kept me hostage during her entire summer holiday!" Rita was panting by the time she was finished with her tirade. She could not believe they were going to allow her to get away with this.

Both Severus and Lucius choked and sputtered on their wine as they heard Hermione mumble, "Three weeks can hardly be considered the entire holiday."

Theo and Draco looked highly amused and Blaise was ecstatic to finally hear first-hand of Hermione's temper. He remembered the stories published in their fourth year, and he had to admit while he felt Rita's punishment was justifiable, he didn't think Hermione had it in her to blackmail the bug. Luna sat looking as if she was taking part in an entirely different conversation a small quirky smile playing on her lips.

Alex and Tom were looking at Hermione with torn expressions. They both felt a bit proud of Hermione, but then again they really could not condone holding someone hostage, because of some articles she was not happy with – animangi form or not.

Severus was looking at Alex and Lucius, his eyes narrowed. He had told them slandering the girl would not separate her from her friends, but they would not listen. They thought any young girl would be easily swayed by slander and gossip. Severus was well aware by the time Hermione was in her fourth year that she was not your typical young girl.

Tom addressed Hermione, "The article in the Quibbler was damaging to my cause."

Hermione shrugged and commented, "It was beneficial to mine."

He nodded, and had an amused look in his eyes.

Rita couldn't believe they were going to let this go unpunished. She seemed to forget she was dealing with Tom's granddaughter when she spoke out. "You're really not going to let her get away with this! Trapping people in jars, running around with all these wizards, she is shaming your family!"

Tom turned angry eyes on Rita, he was well aware of the innocent friendships Hermione had, and how Rita manipulated the situation to make Hermione look a bit promiscuous. Before anyone had a chance to open their mouths in her defense Hermione stood, while she appeared calm the quiet venom in her tone could not be missed, "Rita, I would keep in mind exactly what I was capable of in my fourth year, and take into consideration that was three years ago, and I have only grown in skill and power; before you try my patience. Although, it would be interesting experiment to see what would happen if I were to put you back in the unbreakable jar, only to reverse your form back to your natural state. Does glass expand?"

Most of the room grimaced at the thought. Bella looked at Hermione appraisingly and gave her a small nod when their eyes met. Rita's eyes went wide and she paled. Finding the nearest seat Rita dropped into it, she was not sure if Hermione had it in her to be that vicious, but decided the she did not want to be the one to try the girl's patience. Rita fought her battles with words, and while she was able to defend herself she did recognize that Hermione's skills in battle most likely out-shone her own.

Hermione sat back down when she realized she silenced Rita. Draco took her hand when she sat, and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it, as he watched her anger and tension ebb away.

Lucius and Cissa watched the interaction between Draco and Hermione. Lucius was please, he could easily see them developing into one of the most formidable couples of the future.

Blaise looked at Luna who was the only one who still looked amused, "Luna, you do not seemed at all perturbed about this."

Luna's smile only grew larger, her tone was as dreamy as ever when she spoke. "No, I'm not. Rita should learn to be quiet and then maybe - well, Hermione wouldn't have to put her back in the jar." Luna looked at Hermione thoughtfully for a moment before adding, "I think she would become like a jelly, she would have to become liquid to fit in the jar. But, I'm not sure what would happen to the excess Rita." Her eyebrows scrunched as she contemplated where the excess would go. Hermione looked at her friend amused, and Blaise looked at her in awe, who would have thought Looney Lovegood could be so malicious?

Alex looked at Hermione, "I feel I must apologize. Lucius and I thought having Rita drag your name through the mud a bit would have you pull away from your friends. Leaving the golden trio without a brain. However, you do understand that holding someone hostage because of some disparaging articles is not acceptable."

Hermione looked at her father, "Oh, I didn't hold her captive because of the articles, well not directly anyway. I captured her because she was using her unregistered animagus form to spy on me and Harry. The registry is a matter of public record and she should really be more careful on who spots her, you never know when one may accidently step on her."

Severus smirked at his niece, accidently indeed. It's a shame she was not sorted into Slytherin, the hat must have had a hell of a time sorting her.

Lucius looked at her appraisingly, "Hermione, how have you managed to maintain the impression of someone who follows the rules?"

She did not respond only smiled and flashed large innocent doe eyes at him. He smirked and Draco watched her amused.

As silence overtook the table Isabella was heard mumbling to Rita, "This is not over, I will read every article that you published about her, and determine if living in a jar is enough punishment."

Hermione looked down to her mother and scowled when she realized how close Sirius was sitting next to her; his hand still resting on her arm.

~oOo~

Draco and Hermione stood hand-in-hand in the drawing room. Some of the adults were milling about and Draco was not sure why Tom had detained. Blaise and Theo had decided to go down to the beach and have a fire; he was really hoping they did not have to stay long, who knew how long his friends would wait.

Severus approached them with Isabella and Sirius in tow – just lovely, they were going to upset Hermione before they went out to the beach.

The three of them stopped in front of Hermione and Sirius eyed her warily. "Hermione, it's lovely to see you."

Hermione looked at him and then down to the hand in which he clasped her mother's hand, "Lovely to see you as well, I'm glad that you're not dead. Now, if you'll excuse us."

She gave a gentle tug on Draco's hand, but before he had a chance to follow Severus addressed her. "Hermione, we have discussed this already. Neither Remus nor Black were in a position to discuss things with you, Black even more so then Lupin, Albus was already aware that Sirius betrayed him. I also think it would mean a lot to your mother if you forgave him."

"Fine, forgiven." She paused to look at her Uncle and then Sirius. "Why were you so mean to each other?"

Severus sighed, "It was part of the facade, Hermione. Carry over from a childhood rivalry, and it was not hard to fake the animosity either."

Sirius interrupted. "You see Hermione, I was engaged to your mother before we thought she was murdered. So, Severus was an extremely painful reminder of what I lost. It was very easy for me to direct my anger at him, and if I am not mistaken it was very easy for him to direct his anger at me as well." Sirius paused and smiled a bit. "Severus never thought I was good enough for his baby sister."

Hermione closed her eyes and audible sighed. "Fine, I will not hold any grudges, but you need to talk to Harry, and I am not calling you Uncle."

Sirius grabbed her in a bear hug, "That a girl, and Sirius will be fine."

Draco gently tugged on Hermione's hand as he nodded to the adults, "If you'll excuse us, we are headed to the beach."

The adults nodded and Draco and Hermione practically ran out the door before they could be called back by anyone else.

~oOo~

Blaise, Theo, Greg, Vincent, Daphne, Luna, Pansy, and Marietta Edgecombe waited on the side of the house for Draco and Hermione with brooms in hand. Luna looked over the cliff and commented, "Hermione is not going to like this."

Hermione and Draco looked walked over to the group and Hermione quickly noticed the brooms in their hand. Greg handed Draco a broom and smiled as Hermione took a step away from the group eyeing the edge of the cliff. "We are not going down there?" she asked as she pointed.

Draco smiled and nodded, " There is a nice beach down there and a little cove to swim in."

Hermione frowned a bit as Draco mounted his broom, "Don't you think it's a little too cool to swim?"

Draco snorted, "No, and we have wands if it gets chilly. Plus, Blaise will start a fire on the beach. Come on." He waved her over to his broom.

Hermione stood still. She really didn't mind flying with Draco, it was just the drop off of the back of the house that was bothering her. She did realize that the cliff was not any higher than they would normally fly – but just the way it was presented – no gradual incline, just straight out and then they had to go down.

Greg snorted drawing Hermione's attention, "Maybe you should take your shirt off, Draco."

Draco laughed and went to unbutton his shirt. Hermione huffed, "Fine, don't strip for my benefit." She was smiling as she walked over and mounted the broom in front of Draco. She shivered when Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear, "If you ever want me to strip all you need to do is ask." He placed a soft kiss on her neck as he kick off the ground and wrapped his arm tight around her waist.

The rest of the group landed in a matter of minutes, Draco flew Hermione out some distance over the water and quickly looked back to make sure they could not see him from the beach.

Hermione craned her neck to see him. "What are you doing?"

Draco quickly placed a kiss on her lips, "I wanted to be alone with you, and I believe the gods are working against me in that aspect."

Hermione smiled coyly, "Hmmm – and why do you want to be alone with me Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco smirked and quickly captured her lips in a searing kiss. As he deepened the kiss and both began to get lost in the sensations the other stirred within them only to hear someone clear their throat.

Draco groaned and looked up to see Pansy smiling at him, "Well, I would ask what the two of you are doing out here – but that seems a bit obvious."

Hermione smiled at Draco, he looked so disheartened. Draco sighed, "Pansy, we just want to be alone for a bit."

Hermione interrupted, "And every chance we have to be alone for a little bit seems to be interrupted by my brother."

Pansy giggled, "Theo's playing the over protective brother, I can probable help with that – keep him a bit occupied for a while. But, you should come back to the beach he was getting ready to come find you when I offered."

Hermione laughed as they made their way back to the beach, "So you and my brother, Pansy?"

Pansy shrugged, "Kind of, it's not official. But, I think that since you and Draco he will probable ask my father soon."

Draco laughed, "Theo has been in love with Pansy since he turned six. Well, that's when we figure anyway. At his sixth birthday party Greg put icing in Pansy's hair, and then Theo punched Greg for making Pansy cry."

Hermione laughed and looked at Pansy who couldn't wipe the goofy smile off of her face. Hermione commented, "That's adorable," which made Pansy's smile grow larger.

"Well, just make sure you take advantage if Theo and I leave the group. If he tries to look for you I will be extra loud and give you warning." Pansy instructed the two of them of her plan.

The three of them landed on the beach and took a seat with the rest of the group that was sitting by the fire. Draco laid his robes over the stony beach and sat, pulling Hermione down against him. Blaise handed Hermione glass of wine and Draco a glass of fire whiskey. Blaise smiled at Hermione's raised brow. "Don't ask where I got it Hermione."

She smiled in return, and settled back against Draco enjoying her glass of wine. Hermione was enjoying the night listening to the conversations around her. It took some time before she realized who Marietta was, and even more time to contemplate whether or not to say anything to her – really, would could she say… um, sorry I scarred you for life.

Finally Marietta spoke to Hermione, "I guess I should apologize for being a snitch back in fifth year. I'll have you know it took two healers, Professor Snape, and Lord Malfoy to get the 'Sneak' off of my head."

Hermione smiled, a bit proud of her skills, "I don't understand why you even joined the DA if you were not on our side."

Draco shifted so he could see Hermione's face, "Marietta and Alicia Spinet were told to join the groups, neither of them are on Dumbledore's side – but, most of the friendships with the people in the DA are real. Your grandfather wanted them watch to make sure the group of you didn't do anything foolish. Me, Greg, and Vincent were assigned to watch Umbridge. Umbridge is someone Dumbledore brought into the school thinking she would be easily controlled, but his plan backfired. She had her own agenda, and for as magically inept as she is she had a ton of artifacts protecting her from magic being used against her." Draco caressed her cheek and murmured into her ear, "You scared the magic out of us when we figured out you took her into the forbidden forest."

Blaise overhearing what Draco said commented, "Bloody hell, Hermione, you really tried to feed her to the centaurs?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "No, I was taking her to Hagrid's half-brother, I figured the giant could hold her while we get away. The centaurs showed up and she foolishly challenged and provoked them. I can't say I lost any sleep over it though."

The group snickered, and Blaise responded "No, I would imagine you didn't. The woman was bloody insane with that quill, a total miss use of what quills like that are designed for."

The group continued to quietly chatter on about everything and anything, school, fashion, brooms, quiditch, and friends. Blaise had cut everyone off from the alcohol with the exception of Pansy and Luna who would not be permitted to participate in the battle. Luna because she was not of age and Pansy because she was not a fighter. As Pansy's tongue loosened because of the wine she turned to Luna and asked, "Are you a seer?"

Luna looked stunned for a moment before regaining her serene composure. "Depends on how you mean."

Blaise was looking at Luna curiously and Hermione was looking concerned. No one in Hermione's knowledge ever asked her that flat-out. There were comments of course, but Luna never confirmed or denied anything. Hermione always assumed it was not something Luna wanted to talk about so she never pushed her to do so.

Hermione was surprised when Theo interrupted the conversation, "She means, do you know why Dumbledore was holding Hermione hostage?"

Hermione gasped. She noticed Pansy had taken Theo's hand and the sobering effect his serious tone had on her. She felt Draco's arm tighten around her waist. The group stared silently at Luna anticipating her response.

Luna sighed, "I do, but, you have to understand that it is done."

Draco practically growled at her, "What do you mean it is done?"

There was a prophecy through my mother the week before she died. It was predicted that a daughter would come and both sides would rally with her and bring back the age of old. I do not know the specifics. I was not allowed to know because of my exposure to Dumbledore, and I could never completely block my mind from him." She paused to look at Theo, "I do know that the way it was phrased left no doubt that it was Hermione the prophecy was speaking of. Something to do with your family tree and who it ties back to. I know it is complete because both Harry and Lord Riddle will stand with her." Luna's eyes turned hard and her entire composure change from the whimsical slightly off-balance girl they were all used to, to that of a powerful and determined women. For as many times as Hermione witnessed this shift in Luna's composure it was always slightly discomfiting. "Do not doubt Harry's loyalty to her, she has been the only one who always stayed loyal to him since their first year. Even when she opposed him she always made sure he knew it was because she cared."

Draco looked aggravated, "How can you say it's done, she is still a target!"

Luna's was back to her serene composure, "I agree she is a target, but, the fact remains that if anything happens to her, Harry, is going to hold Dumbledore accountable, and he knows who to approach for help. We do need to figure out how Dumbledore is altering Harry's perception, but things will fall into place now."

Greg thought to ask, "So, do you know how things are going to turn out?"

Luna shook her head, "I occasionally see the future, but my gift primarily lies in seeing the past."

Hermione gasped again, "Your mum."

She nodded and a watery-eyed Luna was pulled close to Blaise's side. Luna explained to them, "Dumbledore killed my mum, she had manipulated and stored the prophecy about Hermione before he could hear the whole thing. His source only had part of the information. Sirius Black and Bellatrix saved me and my father. My father has acted neutral all of these years waiting to provide whatever support you needed."

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, "So, you knew I was a Nott?"

Luna shook her head, "No, whatever Dumbledore did to hide your identity worked well. When you started telling me little things about not trusting Dumbledore and the Order, I started working with you." Luna paused and smiled. "It did all seem to come together when we did find out who you are."

Theo looked at Luna, "Have you told my father about this?"

Luna shook her head, "No, but I am sure my father did. They were all locked in the study for quite some time after the training session today."

Vincent looked at the group and decided to break the tension. "Who wants to go swimming?"

The entire group seemed to jump up at the idea. The girls quickly removed their outer robes and transfigure their clothing into bathing-suits. The boys stared for a moment before following their lead. Hermione smiled as she noticed everyone seemed to be paired off. Greg and Daphne, Vincent and Marietta, and Pansy and Theo all headed down to the water. Hermione smiled at Draco and cocked her had towards were Blaise was standing with a blushing Luna still holding her hand as they started to make their way down to the water. Draco smiled in return, who would have thought Zabini and Lovegood.

Hermione shivered and stopped walking as her toes hit the cold water. Draco looked at her amused with mischief in his eyes before he quickly scooped her up and ran into the water while she screamed, "Put me down! Put me down this instant, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco froze and laughed, "As you wish," and proceeded to drop her into the deep water and laugh as she went under.

She shot up from the water coughing and sputtering. She launched herself at him pushing down on his head trying her hardest to push him under the water. She huffed and settled with her arms around his neck when she realized he conveniently brought them out to far enough that she could not stand, but he still could.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, "I'm cold," she pouted.

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her closer and rubbed his hands up and down her sides, "I'll warm you up."

He looked over to find Theo discovering that he was thoroughly occupied kissing Pansy, before he turned and captured Hermione's lips. They kissed passionately for several moments before he moved down to her neck. She moaned softly getting lost in the pleasurable sensation before she regained her senses, pushing her torso firmly into Draco she allowed her legs to drop hooking her feet behind his knees, she quickly pushed her heels into him taking out his legs in one foul swoop and pushed forward hard dunking him under the water. When he came up she was laughing hysterically, and quickly tightened her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck – the only way he was dunking her again if he was to go under with her.

He laughed at her, enjoying the innocent fun, "Okay, truce."

He felt her nodding against his shoulder. Hermione looked up at him and kissed him again the small smile still on her lips. Draco broke the kiss and stared at her with dark hungry eyes, "you're beautiful, you know that, right."

She smiled and blushed, she didn't bothering answering him deciding to just kiss him again. The truth was she really didn't know she was beautiful, but when Draco looked at her with eyes darkened with lust and adoration she couldn't help feeling like she was – at least to him, anyway.

__________________________________________________________________________________

AN

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me to continue!

I read that Hermione's original wand was made from vine wood which was chosen because that is the wood associated with her birthday in Celtic lore, so since I changed her birthday I changed the wood accordingly. I ate a pound of hazel nuts when I read they bring great mystical knowledge – I was hoping to pick the winning lotto numbers – it didn't work I was skim reading and misread they are the symbol of mystical knowledge and they only bring stomach pain when eaten in large quantities.

I would like to be able to apologize for my delay in the update… but I can't – I went on a reading spree, that's what took so long… sorry, I just couldn't stop! I had a lot of stories to catch up on. 

Next is the battle and a Ball…


End file.
